- Just For Me -
by zay zanufa-chan97
Summary: "Mempersunting?. Apa maksudmu aku harus mau menikahi putri dari keluarga Hyuuga itu?". Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar penjelasan dari Obito tadi. "Tepat sekali, Sasuke-dono. Ini demi tercapainya impian bisnis untuk memperluas wilayah bisnis di negara yang sangat susah untuk di taklukkan bisnis keluarga Uchiha, yaitu Paris dan Amerika". Jelas Shisui.
1. Chapter 1

**Just For Me**

 **Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Rated : T, Semi M (Dikit kok ga banyak amat, buat jaga-jaga) :D**

 **Genre : Friendship, Drama, Romance**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo's everywhere, cerita pasaran, AU, Gaje, DLL**

Fanfic ini seutuhnya milik Zay-Chan *Gomen* Aku hanya pinjam pemerannya saja.

Jangan buli aku yang masih belajar dan baru kenal dengan dunia FFn *Nyembah*.

* * *

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana semua orang akan memulai aktivitasnya dengan mengenakan pakaian tebal yang menghiasi tubuh setiap manusia. Tak jarang, ada yang mengenakan penutup kepala di sertai _earphone_ yang menghiasi kepala mereka. Musim salju, itulah gambaran musim saat ini. Banyak manusia yang membenci kedatangan musim ini. Termasuk Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang cantik dan lembut. Pandangan matanya yang bisa menghanyutkan siapapun menambahkan kesan imut padanya. Ah, demi apapun, banyak kaum hawa yang ingin seperti Hinata. Walaupun gadis itu mempunyai badan yang sedikit berisi disertai pipi yang juga mengembang, namun tak mengubah kesan eloknya yang terlanjur melekat indah padanya. Justru, dengan penampilan yang ia biarkan seperti itu, semakin banyak pula gadis di sekitarnya yang iri padanya. Imut nan menggemaskan.

Gadis ini memiliki sifat anti sosial yang sangat tinggi. Ia yang lemah, cengeng, dan mudah sekali di tipu karena mudah merasa iba, membuatnya jauh dari orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. Neji, kakak sepupunya yang berwajah rupawan dan memiliki rambut coklat panjang juga mata yang sama dengan Hinata, sangat memproteksi adik sepupunya tersebut yang merupakan putri sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Seorang pengusaha terkenal di Konoha. Hinata yang memilih menimba ilmu di Tokyo, tinggal bersama kerabat marganya yaitu marga Sarutobi. Dialah Kurenai dan Asuma. Neji sengaja menitipkannnya kepada kerabat jauh marga Hyuuga yang juga berprofesi sebagai dosen tempat Hinata menimba ilmu tersebut.

"Hinata, kau darimana saja? Bibi mengkhawatirkanmu". Kurenai, sosok wanita dewasa bersurai hitam pekat itu membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo dan bermata ungu kepucatan yang berada di ambang pintu rumah bergaya Jepang klasik itu.

" _Gomen_ , bibi. Tadi aku mengikuti praktik tambahan di kelas medis dengan Tsunade-sama. Aku tidak sempat menghubungi bibi karena ponselku mati". Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam anakan rambut yang tertata rapi di dahinya. Ia sangat takut jika bibinya akan sangat memarahinya.

Tanpa ada perintah dan tanpa ada yang tau, terlihat sosok pria berbadan tegap sedang mengamati kedua wanita yang berbeda usia itu dari balik kaca mobil hitam pekatnya.

"Jadi, ini rumahnya? Dia tak seperti gadis lain yang berada di kampus. Semakin membuatku penasaran saja". Pria itu menyunggingkan senyumannya. Bukan, itu senyuman licik-cengiran-khasnya. Tak lama kemudian, pria itu berlalu dari jalanan yang berada di depan rumah kecil yang di huni oleh gadis bersurai indigo, Hinata.

* * *

 **SATU**

Pagi hari menyapa. Gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya, membuka kelopak matanya yang sayu. Ia melirik jam beker mungilnya. Arah jam menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktivitas. Ditambah lagi dengan udara dingin akibat musim salju. Hinata membuka mulutnya lalu mengatupkan dengan tangan mungilnya. Ia juga sedikit menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya.

Kemudian, kaki jenjangnya ia biarkan menyentuh lantai yang sangat dingin untuk di sentuh kaki putihnya. Untung saja, kakinya berhasil mengenai alas kaki yang melindungi kakinya dari dinginnya lantai kamarnya. Hinata berjalan kearah jendela, membuka tirai gorden yang menutupi kaca dan juga tempat menukarkan udara di dalam ruangan pribadinya dengan udara alami yang berada di luar sana. Kemudian, ia menghampiri kamar mandi mungilnya yang terletak di sudut kamarnya.

Seusai mandi, gadis ini berjalan menuju kedapur. Disana sudah terlihat bibinya, Kurenai yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Sedangkan sang paman, Asuma sedang berolah raga di depan rumahnya.

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun?". Kurenai yang tak sedikitpun melihat kearah Hinata yang sedang meneguk air putih di tangannya, menyadari akan kehadiran gadis tersebut di belakangnya sembari terus bergulat dengan peralatan dapur di depannya.

"Hmm. I-iya bibi. Selamat pagi". Hinata menaruh gelas kesayangannya itu kembali di meja makan. Gelas ungu bermotif lavender.

"B-boleh aku membantu bibi?". Hinata menghampiri Kurenai yang tak hentinya bergulat dengan perlatan dapur.

"Eh? Apa kau bisa?". Kurenai melirik Hinata yang sudah berada disisinya dengan ekor matanya. Sedikit meragukan kemampuan anak dari kerabatnya ini.

"Se-serahkan saja padaku, bi". Hinata mulai membersihkan bahan yang akan ia masak. Kurenai, ia membuat teh hijau untuknya dan suami yang sedang berolah raga di depan rumah. Tangan lemah Hinata yang terampil begitu cekatan dengan alat-alat memasak tersebut.

"Beruntung sekali Hikari memiliki anak perempuan sepertimu, Hinata". Kurenai yang sudah selesai menyiapkan tehnya itu duduk di meja makan. Memperhatikan punggung kecil ramping milik Hinata.

Hinata tak menggubris pujian yang di lontarkan oleh bibinya. Ia terus saja mengolah masakan yang berada di depannya. Hingga, hidangan hangat berhasil ia selesaikan. Dengan hati-hati, Hinata menatanya di beberapa piring dan mangkuk. Kurenai turut membantu gadis yang baru berusia 19 tahun itu menatanya ke meja makan. Asuma yang baru saja selesai berjalan-jalan di depan rumahnya, segera duduk di meja makan menikmati masakan Hinata.

"A-aku sudah selesai. Aku permisi berangkat kuliah dulu paman, bibi". Hinata yang mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna ungu sudah selesai dengan sarapan paginya. Ia merapikan pakaiannya.

"Hinata- _chan_ , ini kan masih pukul 7 pagi. Apa tidak terlalu pagi?". Kurenai melihat gadis remaja di depannya yang sedang bersiap untuk segera pergi ke tujuan yang ia kehendaki.

"Iya, Hinata. Jam kuliahmu kan jam 8 pagi nanti". Asuma ikut menyela pertanyaan yang dilontarkan istrinya kepada gadis bermata keunguan pucat sembari menyuapkan sarapan pagi ke mulutnya.

"A-aku akan kerumah Sakura- _chan_. Aku sudah berjanji untuk m-menjemputnya". Gadis itu kini menggantungkan tas jinjingnya ke bahunya.

Hinata berjalan keluar rumahnya. Ia menyusuri jalanan yang masih sepi dengan santai. Gadis bersurai indigo itu tidak langsung pergi ke kampusnya, melainkan ia pergi ke sebuah kompleks perumahan yang letaknya tak jauh dari kompleks perumahannya. Langkah kaki kecilnya terhenti di sebuah gang jalan kecil di kompleks perumahan yang lumayan _elite_ tersebut. Hinata berdiri di ambang gerbang rumah bernuansa _pink_. Lembut, terkesan feminim. Tangan mungilnya memencet tombol bel yang berada di sisi kiri pintu gerbang sederhana di depannya.

Tiga kali menekan, terlihat seorang gadis seusia Hinata keluar dari pintu rumah yang bergaya modern itu. Sosok gadis manis bersurai permen karet lengkap dengan mata _emerald_ -nya tersenyum kearah Hinata. Ia menghampiri tempat Hinata berdiri. Gadis ini bernama Haruno Sakura. Teman Hinata sejak ia duduk di bangku SMA.

"Hinata, ayo masuk. Aku tidak betah dengan udara dingin". Sakura membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. Sakura menyewa sebuah rumah yang tak jauh dari kampusnya. Ia tinggal bersama Ayame, kakak kelas yang merupakan kekasih dari kakak kandungnya, Sasori. Mereka memang akrab karena Ayame yang sangat ramah kepada Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai sini saja. Aku ingin berjalan untuk sampai ke kampus". Suara berat nan serak itu membuyarkan konsentrasi seorang supir yang berada di depannya.

"Tapi ini masih – ".

"Aku ingin turun sekarang juga, Jugo". Belum sempat supir itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, pria tampan berambut raven yang sedang duduk di bangku penumpang itu memutuskan pembicaran supir pribadinya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Sasuke". Ia lebih memilih menuruti kemauan bosnya. Ia sangat paham jika bosnya tersebut sangat dingin dan tidak menginginkan penolakan dalam bentuk apapun.

Pria berambut raven itu keluar dari mobil sportnya yang berwarna silver. Sangat mewah. Namun ia berpenampilan biasa seperti pria di sekelilingnya. Hanya saja, tak bisa disangkal lagi ketampanan wajahnya yang mengundang banyak manusia terutama kaum Hawa mengaguminya. Sedangkan kaum Adam sangat iri melihat kesempurnaannya. Rambut yang melawan arah gravitasi, kedua manik mata _onyx_ yang sekelam malam, bibir tipis, badan kekar, tinggi yang proporsional, hidung yang mancung, serta kulit yang putih bersih.

Pria tampan tersebut bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Anak kedua dari marga Uchiha. Pebisnis ternama yang juga rekan bisnis dari marga Hyuuga. Ia adik dari Uchiha Itachi dan kakak kandung dari Uchiha Sai. Ia dikirim ke Tokyo dari Canada hanya untuk menjaga adiknya, Sai. Walau ia mahasiswa baru di Tokyo, ia tak harus duduk di kelas awal sebagai junior karena kemampuan otaknya yang sangat luar biasa. Tsunade, sang kepala dosen sudah mengetahui hal itu dan mempersilakan Sasuke memasuki kelas semester ke 4. Sungguh luar biasa.

Sasuke sengaja berjalan kaki melewati pinggir Universitas yang akan menjadi Universitas barunya.

"Sungguh ironis. Kalau bukan _Kaa-san_ yang meminta, aku tak sudi berpindah ke Tokyo hanya untuk menjaga Sai. Bukankah dia sudah 19 tahun?. Cih, menyebalkan". Selama di perjalanan, Sasuke mengumpat tak menentu mengingat penyebabnya ia harus berpindah ke Tokyo karena kemauan sang ibu yang sangat tak bisa ia tolak.

* * *

***SATU***

"Untung saja kita tak terlambat, Hinata. Ayo kita ma – ".

"Hei! Hinata, Sakura!". Belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, terlihat sosok pria manis berkulit _tan_ berteriak memanggil namanya dan Hinata. Ia juga melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura dan Hinata. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat mereka yang berambut kuning jabrik lengkap dengan kedua manik _shappire_ -nya. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_ ". Hinata membalikkan badannya untuk melihat sumber suara cempreng yang memanggil namanya dan Sakura. Ia tersenyum hangat kearah Naruto. Sahabat kecilnya yang teman akrab semasa SMA tersebut.

"Kau? Kau Naruto kan? Anak Tsunade- _sama_ itu kan?". Sakura menatap nanar teman lamanya itu yang sudah lama tak ia temui.

"Hehe, kalian masih mengingatku. Aku juga kuliah disini. _Tou-san_ Jiraiya ingin aku kuliah disini". Naruto memperlihatkan gigi putih nan rapinya dengan sempurna hingga ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Yasudahlah, ayo masuk". Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sakura menarik tangan Hinata yang disusul oleh Naruto dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, senangnya kita kembali berkumpul". Senyuman merekah menghiasi pipi gadis bersurai _blonde_. Yamanaka Ino. Salah satu sahabat dekat Sakura yang kebetulan mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Iya. Aku juga senang bertemu dan mengenal kalian". Sambung Tenten. Teman sekelas Hinata yang mengambil fakultas senada dengan Hinata.

Ketika mereka sedang enak berbicara, tak disangka ada bola basket dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi mengenai tangan Hinata yang sedang memegang segelas teh hijau hangat.

"Ah-awww". Hinata mengerang kesakitan sembari memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya yang terkena bola basket.

"Eh, Hinata. Siapa yang berani melukai Hi – ".

"Sa-sa-suke _senpai_ ". Belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino sudah mematahkan ucapan Sakura.

"E-eh? Ma-mana?". Sakura tak melanjutkan perhatiannya pada Hinata dan berbalik melihat seorang pria berambut raven yang sedang berada di lapangan basket menatap kearahnya.

"Dasar. Hinata, kau tak apa kan? Apa kau terluka?". Tenten memegang tangan mungil Hinata menggantikan posisi Sakura yang semula memerhatikan Hinata.

"Hmm. Aku tak mengapa". Hinata menatap pelan kearah Tenten. Ia mengajak Hinata duduk di pinggir lapangan untuk memeriksa luka Hinata.

"Maaf. Kau tak apa kan?". Sosok pria berambut nanas menghampiri Hinata dan Tenten yang akan mengobati memar di tangan mungil Hinata itu.

"Shikamaru _senpai_. Dia tak apa, ia hanya sedikit memar saja". Tenten menjelaskan kepada Shikamaru yang berdiri didepannya.

"Maafkan teman baruku ya? Dia yang memakai kaus biru gelap itu. Tadi dia sedikit kasar bermainnya. Dia Sasuke. Haah, merepotkan saja". Sepasang mata ungu kepucatan milik Hinata melirik kearah Sasuke. Kedua temannya, Sakura dan Ino tak berhenti memperhatikan Sasuke. Tenten hanya menganggukkan kepala kepada Shikamaru yang mengambil bola basket di samping Hinata.

 _'_ _Siapa dia? Mengapa aku baru melihatnya? Dan mengapa banyak mahasiswi yang membicarakannya?'_. Hinata berbicara pada batinnya sendiri sembari tetap memandang Sasuke yang juga memandangnya.

 **To Be Continue . . . .**

 **A/N :** Maafkan saya yang baru belajar menulis FF yang Gaje ini. *Gomen*. Alur cerita berantakan. Just RnR


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter** :

 _"_ _Maaf. Kau tak apa kan?"._

 _"_ _Shikamaru senpai. Dia tak apa, ia hanya sedikit memar saja"._

 _"_ _Maafkan teman baruku ya? Dia yang memakai kaus biru gelap itu. Tadi dia sedikit kasar bermainnya. Dia Sasuke. Haah, merepotkan saja". Sepasang mata ungu kepucatan milik Hinata melirik kearah Sasuke. Kedua temannya, Sakura dan Ino tak berhenti memperhatikan Sasuke. Tenten hanya menganggukkan kepala kepada Shikamaru yang mengambil bola basket di samping Hinata._

 ** _'_** ** _Siapa dia? Mengapa aku baru melihatnya? Dan mengapa banyak mahasiswi yang membicarakannya?_** _'_ _. Hinata berbicara pada batinnya sendiri sembari tetap memandang Sasuke yang juga memandangnya._

* * *

 **JUST FOR ME**

 **Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo's everywhere, cerita pasaran, AU, Gaje, DLL**

* * *

"Hinata, kenapa kau diam saja?. Apa kau sakit?" . suara lembut yang berasal dari gadis bercapol dua disebelah Hinata membuyarkan pandangannya yang sejak tadi bertemu dengan kedua manik mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"E-eh. _Gomen,_ Tenten- _chan_. A-aku sudah lebih b-baik sekarang. A-ayo kembali ke kelas". Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang tertuju kepada Sasuke ke arah Tenten, temannya. Cara berbicaranya yang halus dan terbata membuat banyak orang tak tega untuk berbicara kasar padanya.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Ayo, Hinata. Biarkan saja Sakura dan Ino terus melihat _Senpai_ baru itu. Lagi pula, apa bagusnya dia?". Tenten berdiri sembari mengangkat tangan mungil nan putih milik Hinata yang lebam itu. Hinata mendongak ke arah Tenten yang terlihat tidak memperdulikan pesona wajah _Senpai_ baru itu.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya kepada Tenten. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

" _Mate!_ ". Suara berat yang terdengar tak jauh dari belakang punggung Tenten dan Hinata membuat langkah kedua gadis berparas imut dan manis itu terhenti. Hinata membulatkan matanya penuh karena terkejut dengan suara tersebut. Sedangkan Tenten, ia dengan spontan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah yang membuat langkahnya dengan Hinata terhenti.

"Kau –".

Uchiha Sasuke. Mahasiswa baru yang langsung menempati kelas senior tersebut menjadi perbincangan hangat dikalangan mahasiswi di kampus barunya ini. Namun, sifat dinginnya yang akut membuat banyak orang enggan berbicara apalagi berbaur dengannya. Kecuali, ada satu mahasiswa yang 2 tahun lebih tua dari usia Sasuke yang mau 'menempel' dengannya. Bukan karena hal lain, penerus klan Nara yang terkenal pemalas namun cerdas tersebut selalu berdamai dengan kesunyian. Begitu juga Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau sudah berbicara dengan gadis itu?". Shikamaru melirik Sasuke malas yang berada di sampingnya. Mereka kini 'bertapa' di atap atas kampusnya. Ada bangku taman yang tergeletak sendiri tanpa ada hiasan apapun yang menemani.

"Hn. Jika tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan, alangkah lebih baiknya kau diam, Nara". Sasuke tak menampakkan wajahnya kepada Shikamaru. Matanya tetap tertuju pada halaman Universitas.

"Baiklah. Aku juga tak akan mengganggu kucing yang sedang mengintai mangsanya. Itu menjengkelkan bukan? Uchiha- _san_ ". Shikamaru mengerti jika pandangan mata Sasuke menuju kepada seorang gadis yang sedang bercengkrama dengan temannya dibawah pohon apel yang tertanam indah di halaman Universitas. Sosok Sarutobi, tidak. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ck. Aku tak sabar menunggu waktu kuliah ini selesai". kini, giliran Sasuke yang menyeringai tak jelas sembari tetap memperhatikan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **DUA**

Jam kuliah sudah berakhir. Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka. Termasuk Hinata. Ia dan Tenten memilih di deretan belakang untuk keluar dari kelasnya. Bukan karena mereka berdua betah di kelasnya, namun jika boleh jujur, Hinata lebih suka diluar kelas. Ia tertahan dikelasnya karena memang ia dan Tenten tak suka mengantri untuk segera keluar dari kelasnya. Ia keluar bersamaan dengan dosen mereka, Kakashi _Sensei_. Guru dibidang Matematika.

"Hinata, apa kau yakin tak akan pulang bersama kami? Kau juga kan tadi berangkat bersama Sakura, pasti dia akan menanyakanmu". Tenten membuka pembicaraan diantara ia dan Hinata yang sangat pendiam tersebut.

"Hmm, a-ano Tenten- _chan_. A-aku a-akan p-pulang d-dengan kalian. T-tapi mungkin n-nanti aku b-berpisah di t-tengah jalan". Setulus mungkin gadis berparas imut ini menampakkan senyumannya.

"Ah, begitu. Yasudah ayo. Naruto dan yang lain sudah menunggu kita di gerbang sana".

"I-iya". Mereka berjalan menghampiri kerumunan kawan baiknya. Sakura, Ino, Sai, dan Naruto sudah berdiri rapi di depan gerbang Universitasnya. Lambaian tangan Ino mengudara diantara kerumunan tersebut lengkap dengan senyuman khasnya. Ino memanglah gadis periang. Sama seperti Sakura, namun Sakura cenderung lebih dingin jika ia tak mengenali seseorang. Kecuali Sasuke. _Senpai_ baru itu membuat gadis berambut permen karet ini menjadi salah tingkah hanya karena tatapan dingin yang di tujukan oleh _Senpai_ baru tersebut.

Mereka berjalan bersama. Tawa tak luput dari pandangan mereka. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah temannya tersebut. Ino dan Sai tak luput untuk berdebat karena mereka memang memiliki sifat yang sama. Selalu saja ada tingkah mereka yang membuat gelak tawa Naruto, Sakura, dan Tenten. Langkah mereka terhenti saat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di pinggir mereka.

"Haha aku duluan ya kawan?". Naruto melihatkan deretan gigi rapinya saat kaca mobil tersebut dibuka dan terlihat sosok pria dewasa memakai masker hitam berambut sedikit abu-abu pucat.

Naruto memasuki mobil tersebut. Pria tersebut tak lain adalah kakak sekaligus _Sensei_ -nya. Dialah Kakashi. Naruto menjadi anak angkat dari orangtua Kakashi _Sensei_ yang merupakan kepala dosen di Universitasnya. Dialah Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Naruto selama masa kuliahnya di Tokyo. Selain itu, Naruto juga mendapat beasiswa dari ayah Kakashi karena Jiraiya berteman baik dengan ayah kandung Naruto, yaitu Minato.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Ino menyusul Naruto meninggalkan Hinata, Sakura, dan Tenten. Ino pulang dengan Sai. Namun kali ini, Tenten juga ikut serta. Mereka mengendarai bus umum yang melintas di sebelah Universitas mereka. Tinggallah hanya Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hmm, S-sakura- _chan_. A-aku s-sampai d-disini saja ya?. A-aku ada u-urusan s-sebentar". Hinata menundukkan kepalanya saat Sakura menghadapkan wajah kepadanya.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana, Hinata?. Nanti Kurenai- _sama_ mengkhawatirkanmu". Sakura menyentuh bahu Hinata pelan.

"A-aku sudah i-ijin pada b-bibi Kurenai". Hinata menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura dengan lembut.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Hinata". Sakura membalas dengan senyuman hangat kepada gadis kalem tersebut. Hinata juga tersenyum hangat padanya. Kemudian, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gadis manis itu seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jugo. Sudah ku katakan berulang kali padamu, jangan jemput aku seperti anak SD!".

" _Gomennasai_ , Tuan Sasuke. Saya hanya menjalankan perintah dari Mikoto- _sama_ ".

"Hn. Sepertinya aku memang harus berbicara pada _Kaa-san_ tentang ini".

Suara perdebatan tersebut terdengar jelas di depan pintu gerbang Universitas Tokyo ini. Terlihat sosok pria yang beranjak dewasa sedang berdebat dengan pria yang sudah sangat dewasa dan berbadan tegap di depannya. Pria tersebut adalah Sasuke, dan yang berada di depannya adalah supir pribadi keluarganya, Jugo. Pelipis dan rahang Sasuke terlihat sedikit mengeras karena perdebatan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke dan Jugo memasuki mobil berwarna silver itu.

Selama di perjalanan, Sasuke tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Begitu pula Jugo. Ia tak berani membuka pembicaraan kepada bosnya ini. Ia sangat takut jika ia akan dipecat oleh Sasuke. Jemari Sasuke terlihat bergoyang indah di ponsel pribadinya. Namun, kali ini dengan mata yang malas ia melirik perjalanan menuju kerumahnya. Saat sedang melirik pemandangan jalanan yang penuh dengan es, tak sengaja sorot matanya melirik gadis bersurai indigo berlari menyebrang jalan.

"Berhenti, Jugo!". Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya yang membuat sang supir memberhentikan mobilnya secara mendadak.

"Ada apa, Tuan?". Jugo menatap bosnya tersebut melalui kaca spion yang tergantung indah di depan bangku kemudi.

"Tunggu disini". Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan terlihat menghampiri sosok gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang berlari pelan menjauh darinya.

Kini, gadis tersebut berjalan dengan santai namun dengan langkah yang lumayan cepat. Sasuke dengan mudah menyusul gadis tersebut hingga ia berhasil menarik tangan kiri mungil milik gadis tersebut yang terbungkus rapi dengan jaket dan sarung tangan tersebut. Sang pemilik tangan memberikan respon terhadap perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Ia mengalihkan badannya kepada si penarik tangannya.

"K-kau –". Hinata. Ya, gadis itu adalah Hinata. Ia sangat terkejut saat tangannya tertarik oleh tangan kekar dari arah belakangnya.

"Mau kemana kau, _kohai_?. Biarkan aku mengantarmu". Hinata semakin membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui sang pelaku yang menarik tangannya. Dia adalah _senpai_ baru yang tadi mencelakainya saat di kampus. Uchiha Sasuke.

"B-bukan urusanmu, S-Sasuke- _senpai_. L-lepaskan tanganku". Ucapan itu keluar dari mulut mungil Hinata yang menurut gadis ini adalah ucapan yang sinis. Namun, tidak bagi Sasuke. Ucapan Hinata tersebut adalah bentuk penolakan dan permohonan halus kepadanya. Suara Hinata membuatnya ingin mendengarkan suara lembut itu lagi.

"Hei, apa kau lupa?. Sudah ku katakan tadi padamu jika aku akan bertanggung jawab padamu kan?". Sasuke merasa menang atas kejadian tadi yang membuat tangan Hinata sedikit lebam. Sasuke menyeringai kepada Hinata. Gadis ini menautkan alisnya mengingat hal yang membuatnya terluka tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

***DUA***

" _Mate!_ ". Suara berat yang terdengar tak jauh dari belakang punggung Tenten dan Hinata membuat langkah kedua gadis berparas imut dan manis itu terhenti. Hinata membulatkan matanya penuh karena terkejut dengan suara tersebut. Sedangkan Tenten, ia dengan spontan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah yang membuat langkahnya dengan Hinata terhenti.

"Kau –". Belum sempat Tenten menyelesaikan ucapannya, pemilik suara berat tersebut menghampirinya dan Hinata.

"Kau, gadis berambut indigo. Apa kau terluka?". Pemilik suara angkuh tersebut tak menggubris pembicaraan Tenten yang sudah ia potong tadi.

"Tunggu, kau _senpai_ baru itu kan?. Jadi benar kau yang membuat temanku terluka?".Tenten berdiri tepat di depan pria tersebut. "Hei, aku berbicara padamu, Sasuke _senpai_. Apa kau tuli, ha?". Ia semakin geram saat Sasuke tak merespon pertanyaannya.

"Hn". Hanya dua huruf konsonan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi seperti itu. Sejak kapan kau berada disini? Apa kau mau menyesali perbuatanmu dan meminta maaf pada temanku?. Bagus sekali gayamu, _Baka Senpai_ ". Tenten tak sanggup lagi menahan amarahnya saat mengetahui pelaku yang membuat tangan mungil Hinata sedikit membengkak. Hinata yang sedari tadi memunggungi dua orang yang berdebat di belakangnya, akhirnya tak tahan lagi dengan keadaan yang menurutnya memenuhi gendang telinganya tersebut.

"S-sudahlah, Tenten- _chan_. A-aku sudah b-baik-baik saja kok". Hinata mencoba meredakan amarah Tenten yang terlihat sudah meninggi. Hinata juga menyunggingkan senyumannya yang sama seperti tadi saat ia mengajak Tenten pergi dari sisi lapangan basket tempatnya berjalan-jalan dengan temannya yang lain.

Sudut segiempat terlihat berkedut di kening Tenten. "Tapi Hinata, dia yang membuatmu –". Lagi-lagi, sebelum Tenten menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke menyelanya.

"Jadi, namamu Hinata?. Tenang saja, aku akan bertanggung jawab". Dengan nada santainya, Sasuke melihat mata pucat Hinata. Ia juga sedikit menghiasinya dengan senyuman tipis dan alisnya yang naik sebelah. "Ah, iya. Aku tak ingin penolakan dalam bentuk apapun". Sasuke berlalu dari Tenten dan Hinata. Ia sangat paham jika ia akan mengantar Hinata pulang kuliah sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabnya.

Sasuke berlalu tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Hinata. Ia sangat yakin jika ia tak akan mendapat penolakan dari gadis imut tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau mulai mengingatnya, Hinata _kohai_?". Suara yang membuatnya kesal tersebut membuyarkan lamunannya yang mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Hmm. T-tapi k-kurasa t-tidak perlu". Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang melingkar di tangan Sasuke. Sangat menakjubkan, Sasuke justru melepaskan tanpa meminta penuntutan kepada Hinata. Ia membiarkan gadis itu pergi berlalu darinya.

' _Apa dengan begitu aku akan lepas tanggung jawab padamu, Baka kohai?. Kemanapun dan apapun yang kau lakukan tak akan lepas dariku'_. Sasuke menyeringai tajam melihat punggung Hinata yang perlahan menjauh darinya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE . . . . .**

* * *

Hooooaaaa saya muncul lagi :D :D . Akhirnya FF abal ini lanjut juga *kaga ada yang ngarep*

Gomen karena kemarin computer saya trouble seminggu lebih :D :') *alesan*plakk*

Ah, Zay-chan merasa malu sekaligus tersanjung karena ada review dari para readers tercinta. *ini anak alay amat*

Maaf karena saya masih belajar, jadi mohon di maklumi. Tapi, tetap saya ucapkan Arigatou karena ada review yang membangun buat saya :')

 **Thanks to and reply Review** :

\- **Rapita Azzalia** : Ah, terima kasih :) Maaf kelamaan :)

\- **tasyakarmilah31** : Terima kasih :)

\- **hinatachannn2505** : Siiippp (y)

\- **Andromeda** : Hehehe maafkan ya? Harap maklumi karena saya masih belajar :) Tapi terima kasih untuk koreksi dan masukannya. Saya tersanjung :)

\- **mikyi** : Hehe, maaf ya kelamaan :)

\- **Guest** : Maaf banget, karena saya shipper mereka. Buat pemanis aja kok biar tambah rame :D

\- **NurmalaPrieska** : Maaf lama XD

\- **Morita Naomi** : Terima kasih :)

\- **HNisa Sahina** : Aduuhh maaf, kayanya saya ga bisa rubah ke rate M karena saya ga bisa buatnya XD *Plak*

\- **Himechan642** : Maaf lama :)

\- **jujua** : Terima kasih :)

\- **HipHipHuraHura** : Ahh maaf ga bisa kayanya :D

\- : Sudah di next kok :)

 **A/N** : Maaf ya terlalu lama :D Keep RnR :) See you soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter :**

 **"Apa kau mulai mengingatnya, Hinata** _ **kohai**_ **?"**.

 **"Hmm. T-tapi k-kurasa t-tidak perlu".** Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang melingkar di tangan Sasuke. Sangat menakjubkan, Sasuke justru melepaskan tanpa meminta penuntutan kepada Hinata. Ia membiarkan gadis itu pergi berlalu darinya.

' _Apa dengan begitu aku akan lepas tanggung jawab padamu, Baka kohai?. Kemanapun dan apapun yang kau lakukan tak akan lepas dariku'_. Sasuke menyeringai tajam melihat punggung Hinata yang perlahan menjauh darinya.

* * *

 **JUST FOR ME**

 **Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Family**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo's everywhere, cerita pasaran, AU, Gaje, DLL**

* * *

Gadis bersurai indigo tersebut berlari menjauh dari Sasuke. _Senpai_ baru yang menjadi idola di kampusnya tersebut seolah tak ingin ia temui lagi. Kalau harus memilih, ia lebih memilih belajar di tempat terpencil dan tak bertemu dengan Senpai baru kebanyakan gaya tersebut, daripada harus belajar di tempat yang lengkap fasilitas tapi harus bertemu dengannya setiap hari. Sungguh menyebalkan. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tak lagi merutuki kesialannya harus berpindah dari Canada dan jauh dari sang kekasih Yugao, dengan menetap di Tokyo lebih lama lagi. Hinata, _kohai_ yang pendiam tersebut mampu membuatnya menghilangkan kekesalannya. Sepertinya, Hinata akan menjadi kelinci percobaannya yang pertama kali di Tokyo karena gadis tersebut sangat anti sosial dan mirip dengan sang ibu, Mikoto. Oh, ada apa dengan pria yang sangat dingin ini? Apakah kelinci percobaannya terlalu menarik perhatiannya hingga ia selalu terbayang dengan paras imutnya?. Sasuke tersenyum licik sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat menyadari tingkahnya hari ini dan kembali kedalam mobilnya.

"Ayo jalan, Jugo". Senyum tipis Sasuke masih setia merekah di antara kedua pipinya yang sedingin es itu. Andai fansgirlnya tau hal ini, pasti satu persatu dari mereka akan pinsan tanpa alasan yang mudah di pahami.

"Sepertinya serangan cinta. Senyum Anda sangat manis, Tuan Sasuke". Jugo, sang supir begitu lancarnya menggoda sang bos dengan ikut tersenyum pula. Namun, bak petir di siang hari, Sasuke memandang kaca spion di depan Jugo dengan tatapan sinisnya. Ia merasa tersindir akan hal tersebut. "Aha, maafkan gaya bercanda saya, Tuan. Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang". Jugo tak berani menatap kaca spion mobil di depannya yang masih setia memantulkan tatapan mematikan milik Sasuke.

* * *

"Hinata. Kau –".

" _G-go-gomen._ Ayame- _neechan_. A-aku tahdi di ke-jar a-anjing". Hinata memotong pembicaraan Ayame yang belum terselesaikan. Wanita berusia 23 tahun tersebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar alasan yang di karang oleh Hinata. Hinata membungkukkan badannya di depan Ayame yang sudah berpakaian rapi ala chef dengan alunan nafas yang memburu.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo cepat masuk. Ayahku sudah menunggumu untuk 'melayani' para pelanggan". Ayame mengelus ujung kepala Hinata yang masih membungkuk di depannya. Hinata meluruskan badannya yang lebih rendah dari Ayame.

Kedua wanita berbeda usia tersebut memasuki sebuah bangunan kecil yang sudah ramai akan pelanggan setianya. "Kedai Ramen Ichiraku". Itulah nama bangunan kecil ini. Desainnya yang sangat klasik khas nuansa Jepang menambah suasana kehangatan di dalamnya. Siapapun yang sedang kedinginan di luar sana, pasti akan merasa betah di dalam kedai kecil ini.

Ya, Hinata bekerja di kedai milik ayah Ayame, kekasih dari kakak Sakura, Sasori. Sakura sendiri belum mengetahui hal ini walaupun serumah dengan Ayame. Itu karena permintaan Hinata yang sulit ia tolak. Terpaksa ia harus mengunci rapat fakta tentang sahabat karib calon adik iparnya ini yang bekerja di kedainya. Hinata bekerja di kedai ini 1 bulan yang lalu. Namun, ia terlalu pandai menutupi rahasianya ini kepada semua temannya bahkan kepada paman dan bibinya. Setelah berganti pakaian, Hinata dengan cekatan menaruh setiap mangkuk berisi makanan hangat tersebut ke setiap meja. Tak lupa, ia sunggingkan senyumannya kepada setiap pelanggan yang ia temui.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TIGA**

 _"Tadaima"_. Sasuke membuka dua daun pintu yang berdiri megah sebagai pembatas keluar masuknya sang penghuni rumah modern tersebut. Dengan suara pelan ia membuka pintu dan masuk kedalamnya. Kemudian, Sasuke duduk di lantai yang menjadi lantai awal ruang tamunya untuk membuka sepatunya.

"Ah. Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke _-kun_. Bagaimana hari pertama kuliahmu? Pasti menyenangkan ya?". Sosok wanita paruh baya tiba-tiba berjongkok di belakangnya dan memukul bahu kekar Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang lengkap dengan senyuman lembutnya. Wanita tersebut adalah Uchiha Mikoto. Sang nyonya besar di marga Uchiha.

 _"Kaa-san_?. _Tadaima"._ Dengan wajah sedikit terkejut, Sasuke kembali mengucapkan salam kedatangannya.

"Haha, _Gomen. Kaa-san_ lupa tak menjawab salammu. _Okaeri_ , Sasuke _-kun_. Ayo cepat masuk. Di dalam ada tamu". Mikoto menarik pelan tangan kekar Sasuke yang baru saja selesai membuka sepatunya dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Siapa?". Sasuke mengikuti sang ibu yang berdiri sembari memegang lengannya.

"Mereka yang mengantar _Kaa-san_ kemari. Ayo, sayang". Senyum manis khas Mikoto terus mengembang diantara kedua pipinya yang mulai berkeriput.

Sasuke dan Mikoto memasuki rumah mereka yang di tempati oleh Itachi. Lambang kipas merah putih menghiasi ruang tamu sebagai identitas keluarga penghuni rumah megah ini. Kemudian, terpampang juga foto keluarga, dimana ada Mikoto dan Fugaku yang duduk bersebelahan, Itachi yang berdiri di belakang Fugaku dengan senyum manisnya. Di sebelahnya ada Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya yang berdiri di belakang sang ibu dengan memegang bahu Mikoto. Kemudian, di depan Mikoto dan Fugaku ada Sai yang duduk bersila dengan senyuman tulusnya. Sungguh keluarga yang sempurna.

"Nah, ini dia tamunya, Sasuke _-kun_. Ayo segera duduk dengan mereka". Mikoto menyuruh putra keduanya ini duduk bersebelahan dengan sang tamu.

"Hai, Sasuke. Lama tak bertemu". Sosok wanita berusia 23 tahun berambut biru cerah tersebut menyapa Sasuke. Ia datang bersama seorang pria yang menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau, Konan kan?. Dan ini Yahiko rekan kerja Itachi?". Sasuke mencoba mengingat wanita yang menyapanya terlebih dahulu itu dengan pria berambut _orange_ cerah di sampingnya.

"Sasuke _-kun_. Panggil kakakmu _Nii-san_. Jangan panggil namanya. Itu tidak sopan". Mikoto berbisik pelan namun bernada tajam di telinga Sasuke. Membuat pria ini memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas.

"Kau masih mengingatku, Sasuke _-kun_. Iya, ini aku Yahiko". Yahiko, pria berambut _orange_ cerah itu memperlihatkan senyumannya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Maaf, _Kaa-san_. Aku harus ganti pakaian dulu". Sasuke melepas pelukan sang ibu yang setia melingkar di lengan kanannya. Ia berbalik arah untuk segera ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Sang ibu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh darinya.

Sesampainya di lantai atas, Sasuke melihat Sai yang sedang melukis di dekat balkon yang terletak di luar ruang keluarga 'kedua' ini. Adiknya tersebut sangat mencintai seni melukis. Kemudian, Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang terletak di ujung kiri nomor dua dari kamar Itachi. Kamar yang terletak di sebelah balkon. Sebelum memasuki kamar pribadinya, Sasuke mendengar suara sang ayah, Fugaku sedang bercengkrama dengan Itachi di dalam kamar tersebut. Karena jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, membuat Sasuke sedikit mendengar perbincangan yang sedang berlangsung itu. Namun, setelah mendengar lebih dalam, ia mendengar suara seorang wanita yang sudah sangat ia kenali. Suara Yugao. Apa mungkin ia ada disini?. Akan tetapi, dengan siapakah ia kemari?. Mengapa ia berbincang dengan Itachi juga ayahnya di kamar Itachi?. Segelintir pertanyaan itu menari di otaknya tentang suara wanita di dalam kamar Itachi. Ia menyentuh gagang pintu kamar Itachi dan nyaris membukanya, akan tetapi niat tersebut ia urungkan karena tak ada perbincangan aneh yang ia dengar.

 _'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Bukankah mereka hanya berbicara tentang bisnis?'_. Sasuke berbicara pada batinnya sendiri. Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari tau wanita yang berada di kamar Itachi tersebut.

* * *

Waktu makan malam datang menghampiri. Semua anggota kelarga Uchiha harus bersiap untuk berkumpul di meja makan menikmati masakan sang nyonya besar Uchiha, yaitu Mikoto yang terlalu lama di Konoha. Para _maid_ di kediaman Uchiha ini ikut membantu sang nyonya mempersiapkan makanan di meja makan kelurga yang sangat besar ini. Sungguh masakan yang sangat mewah. Hal itu Mikoto lakukan untuk menyambut kedatangan tamu-tamunya. Sembari menunggu semua hidangan tersaji, salah seorang _maid_ di tugaskan untuk memanggil seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha berkumpul di meja makan dengan tamu-tamunya.

Sasuke sedang bercengkrama dengan Sai yang sedang asyik menggoyangkan kuasnya di kertas putih berdiri di depannya. Lukisan abstrak, itulah lukisan yang Sai selesaikan sekarang.

"Hei. Kenapa kau tak mencoba melukis _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ saja, _Otoutou?_ ". Sasuke menyela kegiatan sang adik tunggalnya yang sedang sangat serius dengan goresan catnya.

"Nah, selesai. Tidak, aku sudah terlalu banyak melukis satu persatu anggota keluarga ini dengan _maid-_ nya. Sampai menumpuk tak terpakai di gudang sana, _Nii-san_ ". Sai menatap malas Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Memang benar, sudah terlalu banyak 'hasil tangan' Sai yang akhirnya tak terpakai di dalam keluarga ini. Hingga akhirnya, 'hasil tangannya' tersebut ia temukan berserakan di lantai gudang rumah ini.

"A-ano, Sasuke _-san_ dan Sai _-san_ , Mikoto _-sama_ meminta Anda berkumpul di meja makan keluarga". Suara seorang wanita membuyarkan obrolan kakak adik tersebut.

"Hn". Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan dua huruf konsonan favoritenya.

"Baik, Amaru. Kami akan kesana". Berbeda dengan Sasuke, sang adik justru lebih ramah kepada _maid_ di rumahnya ini.

Wanita berambut pink pucat tersebut meninggalkan kakak adik yang masih setia duduk di balkon. Amaru terlihat mengetuk pintu kamar Itachi. Sasuke memperhatikan pintu kamar sang kakak yang di buka oleh Ayahnya. Kemudian, Amaru meninggalkan pintu kamar Itachi. Sang ayah, Fugaku keluar terlebih dahulu, kemudian di susul oleh Itachi dengan seorang wanita yang seusia Konan berambut ungu panjang menggandeng tangan Itachi mesra dan penuh sumringah. Dia? Yugao. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna melihat wanita yang menjadi kekasihnya selama di Canada menggandeng tangan kakaknya mesra.

"Dia?" Sasuke melihat punggung Yugao yang seolah tak menyadari jika Sasuke sang kekasih memperhatikannya.

"Siapa, _Nii-san_?. Wanita yang bersama Itachi _-nii_?. Dia kekasih Itachi _-nii_. Malam ini mereka akan bertunangan. Makanya _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ kemari". Sai menjelaskan kedatangan Yugao, Konan, dan Yahiko ke Tokyo dengan kedua orangtuanya sambil tetap melihat hasil lukisannya.

"Lalu, Shizune-?".

"Sasuke _-nii_ belum tau jika mereka hanya sebatas rekan kerja?. Itachi _-nii_ sengaja menyebut Shizune- _san_ kekasihnya karena ingin menutupi hubungan rahasianya dengan wanita itu selama Sasuke _-nii_ –". Belum selesai adiknya menjelaskan, Sasuke sudah beranjak dari balkon dan meninggalkannya. "Hei, Sasuke _-nii_. Aku belum selesai berbicara. Tunggu". Sai terlihat kerepotan mengejar langkah cepat Sasuke yang seolah mengejar langkah Yugao dan Itachi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

***TIGA***

"Hinata _-chan_ , antarkan ini ke meja nomor 13 ya?". Teuchi, seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan pemilik kedai tempat Hinata bekerja, memberikan sebuah nampan dengan dua mangkuk penuh dengan ramen. Selain itu, ada juga jus strawberry dan cappuccino menemani dua mangkuk ramen di nampan yang ia bawa. Ia sangat mengenal pesanan ini. Alisnya pun naik sebelah saat menerima nampan itu dari Ayah Ayame.

 _'Sepertinya aku mengenali pesanan ini?'_. Hinata menggumamkan pesanan yang akan ia antar tersebut. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia menggelenngkan kepalanya pelan dan segera bersiap mengantar nampan yang sudah berada di tangannya. _'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja'_. Ia meyakinkan dirinya dan segera melangkah menghampiri meja yang memesan makanan di tangannya. Meja tersebut berada di dekat jendela dan sudah di isi oleh si pemesan ramen. Sepertinya pasangan yang sedang di mabuk kasmaran. Hinata semakin mengembangkan senyuman manisnya karena di antara pelanggan tersebut ada Ayame di depannya. Hinata tak mengenali sang pelanggan karena mereka memunggungi Hinata. Sang wanita berambut pink seperti permen karet, sedangkan sang pria berambut kuning nyaris keemasan. _'Mereka sekilas seperti_ Sakura _-chan dan_ Naruto _-kun'_. Sekali lagi, Hinata bergumam saat menghampiri meja bernomor urut 13 tersebut.

"Permisi, ini pesanannya. Selamat menikmati". Sebisa mungkin Hinata tak mengeluarkan kebiasaan buruknya yaitu 'gagap' di depan pelanggan kedai tempat ia bekerja dan mulai menurunkan mangkuk juga gelas berisi pesanan di meja itu dari nampannya.

"Tunggu". Saat Hinata membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke dapur, sebuah tangan mungil seperti miliknya yang di balut jaket bulu lengkap dengan sarung tangan berwarna hitam itu menarik lengannya. Sepertinya sang wanita dari pasangan ini. Suaranya yang halus membuat Hinata menyadari jika yang menarik tangannya adalah seorang wanita. Tanpa ragu, Hinata membalikkan badannya kembali ke arah sang pelanggan. Sebenarnya ia sangat takut jika ia salah mengantarkan pesanan.

"Kau –". Secara bersamaan, Hinata dan wanita pelanggan tersebut saling bertatapan dan terkejut. Ternyata benar dugaan Hinata, pelanggan itu adalah kedua sahabatnya, yaitu Sakura dan Naruto.

"Hinata". Naruto, sang pelanggan pria juga tak kalah terkejutnya. Ayame hanya bisa menatap mereka bertiga. Bagaimanapun, ia tak mau di salahkan atas rahasia yang dibuat oleh Hinata.

 **TO BE CONTINUE . . . . .**

* * *

Yeeeaayy akhirnya FF abal-abal ini lanjut lagi *kaga ada yang ngarep, PD amat lu* -_-

Terima kasih buat para review dan para readers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya buat nge-respect FF ga jelas ini. Saya terharu *hiks* *lebay deh*.

Maaf ga bisa upkil alias update kilat, karena saya masih cari _feel_ yang pas buat lanjutin FF gaje ini. :D *bahasa lu kaya orang bener aja*.

Balasan Review :

\- **Guest** : Haha, di cerita ini si Teme emang sengaja aku buat seperti itu. Maaf jika jelek :D Keep RnR yaa?

\- **Rapita Azzalia** : Tadahh, Chap 3 sudah datang :D Keep RnR yaa?

\- **ana** : Maaf baru bisa lanjut sekarang :D

\- **Morita Naomi** : Siiipp (y)

\- **nisa1234156** : Maaf ga bisa update kilat :D Happy Reading :D Keep RnR yaaa?

\- **Sabaku No Mei** : Maaf baru next sekarang :D

\- **sasuhina69** : Terima kasih (y) ;)

\- **HNisa Sahina** : Hehe, aku ga bakalan stop kok sebelum end

 **A/N** : Di chapter ini sengaja lebih ke keluarga Sasuke. Di next chapter NaruSaku akan lebih mendomonasi. So, keep RnR ya? See you, soon ;).


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Chapter :**

 **"** **Permisi, ini pesanannya. Selamat menikmati".**

 **"** **Tunggu".** Saat Hinata membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke dapur, sebuah tangan kecil seperti miliknya yang di balut jaket bulu lengkap dengan sarung tangan berwarna hitam itu menarik lengannya. Sepertinya sang wanita dari pasangan ini. Suaranya yang halus membuat Hinata menyadari jika yang menarik tangannya adalah seorang wanita. Tanpa ragu, Hinata membalikkan badannya kembali ke arah sang pelanggan. Sebenarnya ia sangat takut jika ia salah mengantarkan pesanan.

 **"** **Kau –".** Secara bersamaan, Hinata dan wanita pelanggan tersebut saling bertatapan dan terkejut. Ternyata benar dugaan Hinata, pelanggan itu adalah kedua sahabatnya, yaitu Sakura dan Naruto.

 **"** **Hinata".** Naruto, sang pelanggan pria juga tak kalah terkejutnya. Ayame hanya bisa menatap mereka bertiga. Bagaimanapun, ia tak mau di salahkan atas rahasia yang dibuat oleh Hinata.

* * *

 **JUST FOR ME**

 **Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Friendship, Romance, and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo's everywhere, cerita pasaran, AU, Gaje, DLL**

* * *

"Sakura _-chan_ , Naruto _-kun_ ". Hinata terkejut dengan kedatangan kedua sahabat karibnya di tempatnya ia bekerja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hinata?. Tadi kau bilang ada urusan?. Kenapa kau di kedai Ayame _-neechan_?". Sakura mulai mengintrogasi Hinata karena ia merasa di bohongi oleh Hinata.

"Ehmm. Baiklah, aku tak mau ikut campur dengan urusan kalian. Hinata, kau duduk disini saja, temani mereka. Aku akan mengizinkanmu pada _Tou-san_ ku". Ayame berdiri dari tempatnya tadi berbincang dengan calon adik iparnya. Hinata menuruti perintah dari bosnya ini. Ayame kemudian pergi meninggalkan sahabat karib tersebut.

"Jadi Hinata, kau –".

"Diam, Naruto. Aku belum selesai mengintrogasi dia. Hinata, duduk di depan kami sekarang juga!". Dengan wajah yang sedikit menahan amarah, Sakura meminta Hinata duduk di depannya.

Hinata yang menyadari sikap Sakura kepadanya, menundukkan kepala di dalam anakan rambut yang berjajar indah di keningnya. Gadis itu sangat ketakutan dengan nada suara yang keluar dari mulut sahabat wanitanya ini. Nada suara dan tatapan tajamnya membuat Hinata mati kutu dan lebih memilih mengatupkan jemari mungilnya di depan dada. Ia seperti seorang gadis cilik yang akan menerima beribu kata pedas dari Sakura. Naruto yang melihat reaksi Hinata dan Sakura, ia mencoba meredakan amarah Sakura.

"Nggh, Sakura _-chan_. Jangan seperti itu kepada Hinata. Ini tempat umum, tak enak di lihat banyak orang". Naruto menyentuh bahu kecil Sakura dan sedikit berbisik di telinga gadis manis di sampingnya ini.

Rupanya, bujuk Naruto mempan terhadap Sakura. Hal itu terbukti saat Sakura menghilangkan empat sudut siku-siku di kedua keningnya. Gadis ini menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya dari hidung juga mulutnya secara perlahan. Mulutnya sedikit mengeluarkan asap berwarna putih. Asap tersebut bukanlah asap cerutu, karena Sakura membenci benda bernama cerutu itu. Melainkan, asap itu ia dapatkan dari luar sebelum memasuki kedai calon kakak iparnya. Akibat dari musim salju.

"Nah, sekarang jelaskan pada kami, Hinata. Di mulai dari apa yang kau lakukan di kedai Ayame _-san_ dan kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dari kami semua?". Dengan ekspresi juga nada yang lebih tenang dari Sakura, Naruto ikut mengintrogasi Hinata. Hinata juga lebih tenang mendengar pertanyaan sahabat ciliknya itu walaupun sama-sama terkesan memojokkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam di kediaman Uchiha di mulai. Setelah ucapan "selamat makan" dari mulut sang Tuan besar terlontar, tak ada lagi suara selain suara peralatan makan yang bertabrakan dengan piring masing-masing orang yang berada di meja makan besar milik keluarga Uchiha ini. Sasuke yang duduk dengan Sai dan juga ibunya terlihat tak bersemangat menikmati hidangan mewah yang susah payah disajikan oleh sang ibu. Bagaimana ia bisa menikmati hidangan yang sudah cukup lama tak ia rasakan itu, jika di depannya ada sang kakak dan juga wanita di sebelahnya yang masih berstatus kekasihnya tersebut menunjukkan kemesraannya?. Tanpa ragu pula. Membuat sang ibu, Mikoto tersenyum geli melihat ulah Yugao kepada putra sulungnya. Sai yang merasa heran dengan tingkah kakak keduanya ini hanya menatapnya dengan malas. _'Apa mungkin Sasuke-nii cemburu dengan_ Itachi _-nii dan_ Yugao _-san?'_. Batinnya menebak-nebak tingkah kakaknya yang seolah tak luput memandangi kakak sulungnya dengan sang kekasih.

"Ekhmm. Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan, Itachi dan Yugao?". Sang Tuan besar Uchiha, Fugaku membuka percakapan di meja makan keluarganya. Sasuke melirik sang ayah yang berada di kursi utama. Sementara itu, Konan dan Yahiko juga yang lainnya ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Tuan besar tersebut.

"Sekitar 2,5 tahun yang lalu, _Tou-san_ ". Itachi menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah dengan senyumannya dan juga dengan nada santainya.

"Itu benar, _Ji-san_. Kami menjalin hubungan sejak Itachi _-kun_ akan menyelesaikan program belajar pasca sarjananya disini. Saya berpindah ke Canada karena saya mendapat beasiswa pertukaran pelajar disana. Dan sekarang, saya sudah resmi sarjana dari Canada". Dengan senyuman manisnya, Yugao ikut menjelaskan yang Itachi tuturkan kepada ayahnya.

 _'_ _2,5 tahun. Jadi selama ini Yugao menipuku? Apa maksud wanita jalang ini?'_. Kening Sasuke mulai mengerut saat mendengar untaian kata yang keluar dari mulut Yugao. _' Jadi, sedari dulu saat aku dan dia di Canada, aku menjalin hubungan terlarang bahkan mencium kekasih Nii-sanku sendiri? Baka!'_. Lagi-lagi ia menggumamkan pembicaraan Yugao tadi. Sumpah serapah berkumandang di hati Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, sang ibu justru sangat antusias mendengar penjelasan dari Yugao dan Itachi.

"Ah, begitu. Lumayan lama ya, Yugao _-chan_. Kalian begitu serasi. _Kaa-san_ senang melihatnya". Mikoto memuji hubungan Itachi dan Yugao yang jelas-jelas sudah mencabik hati Sasuke. Ingin sekali ia menampar keras wajah putih milik Yugao itu. "Lalu, Sasuke _-kun_. Bagaimana denganmu sayang?. Kau bilang kau memiliki kekasih berambut panjang juga cantik di Canada. Kenapa tak kau kenalkan saja pada kami?. _Kaa-san_ ingin mengenal juga melihatnya memakai kimono khas keluarga kita disini seperti Yugao _-chan_ ". Mikoto terlihat menagih sesuatu yang bukan hutang dari anak keduanya. Sasuke terkejut dengan pertanyaan sang ibu. Ia baru ingat jika ia pernah berbicara tentang Yugao kepada ibunya saat di Canada.

"Sayang. Jangan ber –".

"Hn. Itu benar. Tapi aku sudah tak bersamanya lagi. Karena dia lebih memilih _Senpai_ -nya dan hanya mempermainkanku saja, _Kaa-san_. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mencintainya". Sasuke memotong perkataan sang ayah kepada ibunya. Ia berbicara dengan nada tajam sambil memperhatikan Yugao dan Itachi di depannya.

Mendengar jawaban dari anak keduanya ini, Mikoto tercengang. Ia tak menyangka jika anaknya akan berkata seperti itu padanya. "A-ah, begitu. Sungguh sangat jalang wanita yang berani melukai hatimu, Sasuke _-kun_ ". Mikoto terlihat sangat geram dengan cerita Sasuke. Ia tak terima jika salah satu anaknya hanya di jadikan bahan permainan wanita.

Yugao dan Itachi yang mendengar geraman Sasuke dan ibunya menelan ludah mereka dalam-dalam. Terlebih, Yugao. Wanita itu terlihat bingung sekaligus ketakutan dengan perkataan Sasuke dan ibunya.

"Ehmm. _Kaa-san_ , _Tou-san_. Malam ini aku ingin meresmikan hubunganku dengan Yugao di depan kalian semua. Aku meminta restu kalian. Dan rencananya, dua bulan kedepan kami akan meresmikannya di khalayak umum dengan mengundang tamu rekan bisnis keluarga ini". Itachi memperjelas maksudnya mengumpulkan seluruh anggota keluarganya untuk meminta restu sekaligus meminta izin atas rencana pertunangannya dengan Yugao.

" _Tou-san_ menyerahkan segalanya padamu. Kami akan menginap disini sampai kalian resmi bertunangan". Fugaku merestui keinginan anak sulungnya itu. Usia Itachi yang sudah 26 tahun memang sudah sepantasnya memiliki keluarga Uchiha kecil di belakangnya. Sedangkan Sai juga Sasuke hanya menanggapi pembicaraan keluarga tersebut dengan malas dan tetap berusaha menikmati hidangan yang sudah tersaji di meja makan walaupun mereka sudah tak memiliki nafsu lagi untuk meneruskannya.

* * *

 **EMPAT**

Hinata menghela nafas panjang dari dalam paru-parunya. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya Naruto dan Sakura yang saat ini setia menunggu penjelasannya. Ia kumpulkan semua kekutan hatinya dengan berbagai macam hal yang akan ia terima. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya terlalu lama dari sahabatnya.

"A-ano. _Etto_. Hmm, b-baiklah a-akan k-ku jelaskan pada k-kalian". Penyakit 'gagap' Hinata datang kembali.

"Hmm. Silakan, Hinata. Jangan pernah sembunyikan sesuatu apapun dari kami, sahabatmu". Sakura semakin mencekik Hinata dari dalam dengan nada ucapannya.

"A-aku b-bekerja d-disini p-paruh waktu". Hinata mencoba mengatur kalimat yang akan ia utarakan kepada Sakura dan Naruto. Jantungnya semakin berdegup dengan kencangnya dan membuat Hinata sedikit merasa sesak nafas walau kedai ini memiliki penghangat ruangan.

"APAA?". Naruto sangat terkejut dengan jawaban Hinata. Membuat Hinata semakin menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Hinata, kenapa kau bekerja disini?. Apa Asuma _-sensei_ dan Kurenai _-sama_ mengetahui hal ini?. Mereka berhak tau, Hinata". Dengan nada kecewa, Sakura kembali mempertanyakan pekerjaan Hinata itu.

"P-paman d-dan bibi t-tidak m-mengetahui h-hal ini, Sakura _-chan_. A-aku h-hanya i-ingin tak m-menyusahkan m-mereka d-dengan uang jajanku". Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sakura memelas. Ia sudah sangat mengerti jika Sakura akan kecewa padanya.

"Tapi, mereka berhak tau, Hinata. Bagaimanapun, mereka itu _Ji-san_ dan _Ba-san_ mu kan?. Mereka juga yang tinggal setiap hari denganmu". Naruto ikut membujuk Hinata agar ia mau menjelaskannya kepada Asuma dan Kurenai. Orangtua kedua bagi Hinata selama di Tokyo.

Hinata hanya membalas permintaan kedua sahabatnya tersebut dengan senyumannya. Naruto dan Sakura mengerti jika mereka harus merahasiakan ini jika Hinata tak berbicara langsung kepada paman, bibi, juga sahabatnya yang lain. "L-lalu, a-apa yang k-kalian l-lakukan disini?. B-berdua p-pula". Hinata mengganti topik yang semula akan membunuhnya secara perlahan dengan kedatangan dua sahabatnya yang sekilas seperti pasangan kekasih tersebut.

"A-apa maksudmu, Hinata?". Naruto terbata dengan pertanyaan yang Hinata lontarkan.

"T-tidak. Kami hanya kebetulan sedang ingin ke kedai ini bersama. Apa itu salah, Hinata?. Jangan berpikir kami ini sedang _dinner_ ya?". Sakura ikut menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum geli kepada mereka. Sakura menaikkan alis sebelahnya, sedangkan Naruto ia sebisa mungkin tak terlihat salah tingkah di depan Hinata. _'Aku tau jika kalian saling memiliki rasa yang tak bisa kalian jelaskan'_. Hinata menggumamkan kedua sahabatnya ini dibalik senyumannya.

"B-baiklah. A-aku p-permisi d-dulu". Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya berbincang dengan Sakura dan Naruto. Ia sangat paham jika kedua sahabatnya ini ingin menghabiskan malam bersama walau sebenarnya mereka tak luput dari percekcokan. Hinata setia menyunggingkan senyumannya hingga ia kembali masuk ke ruang dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, hari ini kau tak ada acara kan? Aku ingin kau pergi denganku sebentar saja". Tenten dan Hinata berbicara sebelum jam kuliah mereka di mulai.

"M-mau kemana, Tenten _-chan_?". Gadis berambut indigo tersebut terlihat penasaran dengan ajakan temannya. Bukan karena apa, ia hanya ingin memastikan jika ia tak datang terlambat kerja di kedai ramen itu.

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa buku referensi. Edisi terbaru hanya berada di toko buku yang berada di ujung jalan kampus kita". Tenten menjelaskan maksudnya mengajak Hinata. "Kau mau ya? Aku tak mungkin mengajak Sai atau Naruto, kan?". Tenten memperhatikan wajah Hinata memastikan jika Hinata mau menerima ajakannya.

"B-baiklah. 30 menit y-ya?". Hinata memberi kode 'jatah' waktunya kepada Tenten. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya lengkap dengan dua jari yang berbentuk huruf V kepada Tenten.

"Ishh. Ya sudahlah tak apa. asalkan kau mau menemaniku". Walau dengan sedikit rasa kecewa, ia harus menerima 'jatah' waktu yang di berikan Hinata untuk membeli buku yang ia dambakan.

Sedangkan di kelas lain, Ino terlihat gaduh dengan gossip yang ia dengar tadi pagi tentang Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang ini tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan wajah Sakura. Rekan sebangkunya.

"Sakura. Jadi benar semalam kau _dinner_ dengan Naruto?. Anak angkat Tsunade- _sama_ itu? Yang berada di fakultas Teknik Informatika kan?. Ah kau beruntung sekali, Sakura. Sedangkan aku, tak ada yang mau mengajakku _dinner_. Ishhh menyedihkan". Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat dirinya yang tak seperti Sakura.

"Kau mengetahuinya dari siapa, Ino?". Sakura justru menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Kau ini bagaimana?. Mahasiswi fakultas Teknik Informatika sedang ramai membicarakanmu. Tayuya- _senpai_ dan Karin- _senpai_ menyebarkan berita itu sembari menunjukkan foto di ponsel mereka kepada setiap mahasiswi yang ia temui sebagai bukti". Ino semakin berapi-api menanggapi rumor tentang Sakura yang membuatnya panas hari ini.

"Si dua _senpai_ penggosip itu?. Sudah ku duga". Sakura membuang nafas besarnya dengan kasar. Gadis manis ini juga memutarkan bola matanya ke atap kelasnya yang berwarna putih.

"Jadi kau sudah menyadari hal ini?".

"Hmm. Semalam aku bertemu dengannya saat kami sedang di kedai ramen". Sakura semakin terlihat bosan dengan berita yang menyangkut dirinya. _'Untung saja kedua wanita berambut merah itu tak mengetahui Hinata yang bekerja di sana. Ayame-neechan sangat baik'_. Ia menggumamkan kejadian semalam yang mengintrogasi Hinata. Kedua senpai-nya tersebut datang tepat saat Hinata sudah kembali ke dapur.

* * *

Waktu istirahat menghampiri. Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi menghamburkan diri mereka keluar kelas. Ada yang pergi ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, dan ada juga yang bermain kegiatan ekstrakulikuler mereka. Sasuke berjalan dengan Shikamaru dan juga kawan barunya di Universitas ini menuju ke lapangan basket tempat mereka berlatih. Sasuke melalui lorong kelas juniornya di lantai atas tempat kelasnya. Hingga ia sampai di tangga yang menjadi penghubung antara lantai atas dan lantai bawah, ia melihat Hinata sedang bercengkrama dengan Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten. Sasuke terlihat mengamati Hinata sepintas, namun ntah mengapa ia menyeringai licik dan memberhentikan langkah kakinya dengan kawannya yang lain.

"Sepertinya kalian harus ke lapangan dulu. Aku sedang ada kepentingan di sini". Sasuke menginterupsi teman-temannya agar meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Hei, bukankah kita harus bersama ke lapangannya? ". Shikamaru menyela perintah dari Sasuke.

"Nanti aku menyusul". Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada kerumunan gadis yang diantaranya ada Hinata disana. Seluruh kawannya ini meninggalkannya. Kini, ia berjalan seorang diri.

Hinata melihat Sasuke dari arah barat seolah akan menghampirinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hinata takut dengan _senpai_ baru itu. Dan benar saja, ternyata Sasuke menghampirinya. Ia semakin menundukkan wajahnya saat Sasuke berada di hadapannya. Namun, keberuntungan kini memihaknya. Ternyata, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang berada di belakangnya.

"E-eh. Sasuke _-senpai_ ". Sakura terlihat keheranan saat _senpai_ yang ia kagumi itu menarik tangannya. Wajahnya merona atas perlakuan mendadak dari Sasuke.

"Bisa ikut denganku sebentar?". Tanpa senyum dan basa-basi, ia menarik tangan putih Sakura agar mau mengikutinya. Dan benar saja, Sakura seolah tak bisa menolak dengan ajakan _senpai_ itu. Sedangkan mahasiswi lain termasuk Ino dan Tenten menganga melihat perlakuan Sasuke kepada Sakura. Hinata justru membuang nafas besarnya karena ternyata Sasuke tak melakukan hal aneh itu padanya. Sasuke dan Sakura berlalu dari pandangan mata mahasiswi lain dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang tetap memegang tangan Sakura.

"Jadi begitulah. Kau bersedia kan?". Sasuke menaikkan alis sebelahnya. Wajah Sasuke terpaut beberapa senti saja dari wajah Sakura. Ia terlihat memeriksa wajah Sakura yang sudah merona karena terlalu dekat dengannya. "Hei, kau tak apa kan?". Sasuke melihat kedua manik _emerald_ Sakura. Sakura, sang gadis berambut pink tersebut hanya mengangguk lemah kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Baiklah, nanti aku akan menjemputmu jam 19.00 malam tepat. Kau mengerti?". Sasuke semakin melancarkan aksinya yang seolah memerintah Sakura. Ia tak memberikan jarak untuk menolak kepada _kohai_ -nya ini.

"Baik. S-sa-su-ke- _senpai_ ". Tak bisa ia tutupi lagi kegugupannya saat Sasuke mengajaknya berbicara seperti ini di lorong menuju lapangan basket.

"Kau memang baik, _Kohai_ _-_?". Sasuke menggantungkan pembicaraannya mencoba mengingat nama kohai yang ia 'culik' paksa tersebut.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura". Sakura menyunggingkan senyumannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dingin. Kemudian, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

 _'_ _Bahkan dia tak mengucapkan terima kasih padaku?. Ishh dingin sekali sifatnya. Tapi mengapa aku bisa mengaguminya?'_. Sakura menggumamkan kepergian Sasuke dari hadapannya tanpa berbasa-basi lagi. Namun, gadis itu justru terlihat merona mengingat Sasuke yang menarik tangannya. Seperti mimpi. Itu yang gadis ini rasakan sekarang.

* * *

***EMPAT***

Malam ini, Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan Tokyo dengan memakai jaket tebal lengkap dengan earphone-nya. Ia berjalan seorang diri melewati salju yang berserakan dimana-mana. Kemudian, ia menemukan sebuah kedai kecil bernama "Ramen Ichiraku".

"Aha. Aku mampir saja ke kedai tempat Hinata bekerja". Deretan gigi putih Naruto terlihat jelas di antara mulutnya. Ia pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke kedai yang di dalamnya ada makanan kesukaannya juga ada Hinata yang akan menemaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tinn..tinn.. . .**

Suara deru _klakson_ mobil terdengar di depan rumah kontrakan Sakura. Sebuah mobil sport berwarna silver terhenti di depan pintu gerbang rumah Sakura. Sedangkan sang pemilik belum keluar menyambut sang pemilik mobil itu. Sakura, Gadis ini sedang sibuk menyisir mahkotanya yang berwarna merah muda lembut. Tak lupa, ia memakai pita di kepalanya sebagai pemanis. Sungguh, Sakura tak pernah merias dirinya seperti ini. _Dress_ selutut berwarna _pink_ membuat ia terlihat sangat manis. Di lengkapi pula dengan jaket yang berwarna hitam, membuat kesan _simple glamour_ pun melekat di badannya.

"Sakura, di depan ada tamu. Eh, kau mau kemana?". Ayame sang calon kakak ipar menyernyitkan keningnya melihat tampilan sang adik yang sangat _feminism_ malam ini.

"A-aku akan pergi dengan Sasuke _-senpai_ , _nee-chan_. Mungkin yang di depan itu dia". Sakura menampakkan wajah malu-malunya dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Sasuke?. Ah, jadi kau akan kencan dengan _senpai_ Uchiha idolamu itu ya?". Ayame justru semakin menggoda Sakura. Membuat gadis ini semakin malu dan menundukkan wajahnya. "Haha, yasudah. Berangkatlah sebelum _nii-san_ mu datang". Ayame berlalu dari pintu kamar Sakura yang di dominasi dengan warna pink itu.

" _Nii-san_?. Sasori _-nii_ akan datang? Malam ini?". Wajah malu-malu milik Sakura tadi berubah. Manik hijau emeraldnya membulat sempurna. Ia terlihat tak percaya jika kakaknya tersebut akan datang malam ini.

"Ya, tenang saja. Ia akan tiba disini pukul 23.00 malam nanti". Suara Ayame terngiang jelas di telinganya. Calon kakak iparnya itu sudah memasukkan dirinya ke dalam dapur rumah kecil ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck. Ayolah cepat sedikit. Aku tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama seperti ini". Sasuke. Pria tampan berambut raven tersebut mengumpat tak jelas di dalam mobilnya yang terhenti di sebuah gerbang rumah. Ia menunggu sang pemilik rumah datang menemuinya.

Terlihat sosok gadis berambut pink seperti permen karet menghampirinya. Sasuke menyeringai melihat sang gadis manis bernama Sakura itu berjalan ke arahnya dan memasuki mobilnya.

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat". Saat pintu mobil penumpang tertutup, Sakura dan Sasuke langsung pergi dari jalanan kecil yang berada di depan rumah Sakura.

Selama di perjalanan menuju tempat yang di kehendaki Sasuke, keduanya terlihat diam membisu. Sasuke memang tak seramah Sai, adiknya yang tak segan memuji seseorang di sampingnya. Ia juga tak memperhatikan penampilan Sakura yang sengaja berdandan sangat berbeda hanya untuknya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua telah tiba di tempat yang Sasuke maksud. "Kedai Ramen Ichiraku".

"Baiklah, ayo masuk ke sana". Sasuke segera melepas sabuk pengaman yang masih mengikat badannya. Ia juga segera keluar dari mobilnya. Sekali lagi, ia tak memperdulikan Sakura dan membuat gadis manis itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari mobil Sasuke.

 _'_ _Kenapa Sasuke-senpai mengajak kemari?. Disini kan tempat Hinata bekerja'_. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia takut jika rahasianya dengan Naruto dan Hinata terbongkar oleh kedatangan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua memasuki kedai modern tersebut. Sasuke segera menuntun tangan Sakura yang terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. Mereka berdua segera duduk di meja bernomor urut 15. Meja tersebut kebetulan kosong. Kemudian, seorang pelayan wanita menghampirinya. Untung saja bukan Hinata. Sasuke langsung memesan makanan untuknya dan Sakura.

Sepasang mata shappire terlihat sedang memperhatikan Sakura dari meja bernomor urut 10. Ia seorang diri. Karena merasa di perhatikan, Sakura pun juga memperhatikan mata yang memperhatikannya dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto". Saat mata Sakura berhasil menangkap sang pemilik mata shappire itu. Benar, Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang bersama dengan Sasuke. Wajah Naruto tersenyum kepada Sakura. Namun, itu semua hanya tipuan semata.

 **TO BE CONTINUE . . . .**

* * *

Maaf baru post sekarang :D Happy reading yaa? Just keep RnR :D

 **Balasan Review :**

\- **Rapita Azzalia** : Aha, sepertinya mudah ketebak yaa ceritanya?. Terima kasih Rapita _-san_ :D

\- **Faru-chan :** Aaaa saya tersanjung. Terima kasih sudah review :D Sering-sering yaa?

\- **Rikiu-chan :** Terima kasih :D

\- **ana :** Hehe, maaf ya kalo ribet :D soalnya saya shipper mereka :)

\- **sasuhina69** **:** Ehhmm, silakan ikuti saja kelanjutan cerita abal-abal saya :D

\- **HNisa Sahina :** Terima kasih :)

\- **Morita Naomi :** Hehe, gomen :D

\- **Archan's girl :** Hehehe :D

\- **NurmalaPrieska :** Ah, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan buat Review :D

\- **nisa1234156 :** Terima kasih atas dukungannya :D

\- **Himechan642 :** Maaf ya baru update :D

 **A/N** : Terima kasih buat yang review dan read FF saya ini :D Ini ceritanya absurd banget :D. See you soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous Chapter :**

 ** _'_** ** _Kenapa Sasuke-senpai mengajak kemari?. Disini kan tempat Hinata bekerja'_** **.** Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia takut jika rahasianya dengan Naruto dan Hinata terbongkar oleh kedatangan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua memasuki kedai modern tersebut. Sasuke segera menuntun tangan Sakura yang terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. Mereka berdua segera duduk di meja bernomor urut 15. Meja tersebut kebetulan kosong. Kemudian, seorang pelayan wanita menghampirinya. Untung saja bukan Hinata. Sasuke langsung memesan makanan untuknya dan Sakura.

Sepasang mata _shappire_ terlihat sedang memperhatikan Sakura dari meja bernomor urut 10. Ia seorang diri. Karena merasa di perhatikan, Sakura pun juga memperhatikan mata yang memperhatikannya dengan Sasuke.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto"_**. Saat mata Sakura berhasil menangkap sang pemilik mata _shappire_ itu. Benar, Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang bersama dengan Sasuke. Wajah Naruto tersenyum kepada Sakura. Namun, itu semua hanya tipuan semata.

* * *

 **JUST FOR ME**

 **Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Friendship, Romance, and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo's everywhere, cerita pasaran, AU, Gaje, DLL**

* * *

 _'_ _Bukankah itu Sakura-chan?. Sedang apa ia kemari?. Sepertinya itu Sasuke-senpai'_. Naruto menggumamkan sosok sahabat wanitanya yang sedang makan malam dengan senior barunya, Sasuke. Pria berambut kuning nyaris keemasan ini terus memperhatikan sahabat yang juga orang spesial di hatinya sejak ia duduk di bangku SMA dulu di Konoha. Pria ini juga sempat bercerita dan memperkenalkan Sakura kepada kedua orang tuanya, yaitu Minato sang pemimpin desa kecil tersebut dan Kushina. Sang ibu adalah ketua perkumpulan untuk istri para pejabat di desanya.

Saat Naruto sedang enak memperhatikan Sakura, tiba-tiba saja ia mendapati kedua manik _emerald_ Sakura juga memandangnya. Sakura seolah menyadari jika gerak-geriknya sedang di perhatikan oleh Naruto.

 _'_ _Ck. Kenapa aku harus tersenyum padanya saat ia juga melihatku?.Hati ini kenapa terasa perih melihatnya dengan senpai itu?. Ada apa denganku?'_. Naruto semakin bergumam saat kedua ujung bibirnya secara otomatis bergerak refleks membentuk senyuman tipis kepada Sakura. Sakura tak membalas senyumannya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu justru membulatkan kedua matanya menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

 _'_ _Sebaiknya aku pergi saja dari sini. Hinata juga tak mungkin keluar dari sana. Hancur sudah jalan-jalan malamku. Andai saja tadi aku mendengar perkataan Tou-san Jiraiya'_. Naruto tetap berbicara pada dirinya sendiri hingga ia merubah posisinya. Kini ia telah berdiri sempurna dan bersiap untuk pergi dari kedai tempat ia bersantai ini. Ia merogoh saku yang berada di jaket tebalnya. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang tunai di atas nota tempat ia menikmati ramen tadi. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu masuk dan keluar kedai juga melewati Sasuke dan Sakura tanpa menyapa ataupun melihat Sakura yang masih setia melihatnya.

"Sakura". Suara Sasuke membuat lamunan Sakura yang setia melihat punggung Naruto berlalu dari kedai ini pecah.

"Y-ya". Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan _senpai_ idolanya tersebut.

"Kau mengenalnya?". Sasuke mempertanyakan kepergian Naruto yang rupanya membuat wajah teman _dinner_ nya ini sedih. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. _Senpai_ ini bisa dengan mudah mengajak Sakura pergi seperti Naruto yang mengajaknya pergi. Wajah Sakura menjadi bersedi dan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Ku harap kau ingat rahasia dan tujuan kita". Pria bermata _onyx_ ini melanjutkan pembicaraan dinginnya kepada Sakura. Ia tak mengucapkan kata apapun lagi dan menikmati ramen yang sudah tersaji di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau sibuk?". Naruto menyapa Hinata yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon apel tempat favoritenya sambil membaca buku novel klasik yang Tenten berikan padanya tadi pagi sesaat sebelum mata kuliah akan di mulai.

"Ah, Naruto _-kun_. T-tidak juga. D-duduklah". Hinata menyunggingkan senyumannya kepada sahabat kecilnya tersebut.

"Semalam, aku ke kedai tempatmu bekerja. Aku ingin menemuimu, Hinata. Hanya sekedar menjengukmu di kedai". Pria bermata _shappire_ ini duduk di samping Hinata yang sedari tadi memegang buku kecil namun tebal di tangannya.

"B-benarkah?. _G-gomennasai_ , Naruto _-kun_. S-semalam aku a-ada bagian d-dapur jadi t-tak bisa keluar". Gadis bermata ungu pucat itu memerhatikan Naruto yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Kedua manik mata yang berbeda warna tersebut saling bertemu sempurna. Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang menjanggal dalam kedua bola mata Naruto. Ia dapat merasakan jika sahabatnya ini menyimpan perasaan pedih.

"Naruto _-kun_ , k-kau tak a-apa kan?". Tangan putih Hinata bergerak menyentuh bahu kekar milik Naruto yang tertutup rapi dengan jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Kau merasakannya, Hinata?". Mata Naruto semakin sayu. Ia menyentuh punggung tangan Hinata yang bertengger di bahunya.

"J-jangan sembunyikan, Naruto _-kun_. C-ceritalah". Hinata menarik ujung bibirnya lagi dengan tipis. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

Mereka berdua asyik mengobrol di tengah dinginnya cuaca walaupun sudah siang hari. Musim salju seakan sulit untuk pergi dari peraduannya. Perbincangan mereka semakin mendalam saja. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari jika Sakura mengamati kegiatan mereka sembari bercengkrama dengan Ino dan Sai di tangga masuk kampus mereka.

* * *

 **LIMA**

"B-begitukah?. J-jadi semalam S-sakura _-chan_ bersama Sasuke _-senpai_ ke kedai b-bersama?". Hinata menyernyitkan keningnya. Gadis ini masih tak percaya mengapa Sakura, sahabatnya begitu mudah di ajak oleh Sasuke. Walau ia tau jika Sasuke merupakan idola Sakura dan Ino.

"Iya. Mereka semalam makan bersama di kedai. Untung saja kau tak keluar dari dapur". Naruto memperjelas kejadian semalam. "Aku hanya tersenyum kepada Sakura. Aku tak berani menyapanya yang sedang asyik dengan _Senpai_ itu. Semalam dia tampil berbeda. Cantik sekali". Sahabat kecil Hinata ini tak hentinya memuji penampilan Sakura semalam. Sungguh sangat manis dan anggun menurutnya.

"Naruto _-kun_ , apa kau cemburu dengan Sasuke _-senpai_?". Tanpa terbata sedikit pun, Hinata menatap serius kepada Naruto. Naruto terkejut dengan ulah Hinata tersebut. Kemudian, ia menggeleng pelan kepada Hinata.

"Hmm. Baiklah aku akui. Aku memang menyukai Sakura sejak dulu, Hinata. Bahkan aku sudah memperkenalkannya kepada _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ ku yang berada di Konoha. Mereka merestuinya, hanya saja aku ragu dengan hatiku sendiri. Alhasil, aku hanya memendam perasaan ini. Aku terlalu takut untuk kecewa dan lebih baik aku mengalah asalkan ia bahagia". Pria di sebelah Hinata itu menundukkan wajahnya sehingga pandangannya terarah pada tanah yang sudah tertutup oleh salju yang berada di bawah kakinya.

"A-aku akan m-membantumu, Naruto _-kun_. S-setidaknya Sakura _-chan_ harus tau p-perasaanmu padanya". Hinata mengelus pelan punggung Naruto. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya hingga pandangannya kini terpantul pada dedaunan pohon apel yang sudah berwarna putih. Ia membuang nafas besarnya, membuat asap putih keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, Hinata". Naruto tetap serius melihat dedaunan pohon yang tertutupi oleh salju itu.

 _'_ _Tidak, Naruto-kun. Aku akan membuat Sakura menerimamu apapun caranya. Aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum bahagia. Itulah janjiku pada Menma-kun'_. Hinata tetap melihat tingkah Naruto yang tetap setia menatap dedaunan itu dengan malas.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini, Universitas tempat Sasuke menimba ilmu akan mengadakan pertandingan basket dengan Universitas lain. Kebetulan, kampus yang sangat di perhitungkan namanya di Tokyo ini menjadi tuan rumah pertandingan ekstrakulikuler kegemaran Sasuke. Ia bersama _team_ nya, yaitu Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Choji, dan Lee sudah bersiap dengan pertandingan yang akan mereka lakukan sebentar lagi.

"Ck. Kita kekurangan anggota, Sasuke. Apa kita yakin akan memenangkan pertandingan ini?". Kiba mengacak rambutnya dan berkeluh kepada Sasuke sang kapten _team_.

"Hn. Kita akan merekrut _kohai_ kita. Adikku, Sai juga adik dari Kakashi, Naruto". Dengan mantap, Sasuke menjawab kekhawatiran Kiba.

"Ha? Aku tidak yakin mereka akan membantu _team_ kita". Dengan malasnya, Shikamaru yang mempunyai cara berfikir fleksibel tersebut meremehkan usulan dari ketua _team_ nya.

" _Yosh_. Kami serahkan padamu, Sasuke. Jika menurutmu itu baik, kau lakukan saja. Kami mendukungmu". Jempol Lee mengudara ke hadapan Sasuke. Namun, semangat dari Lee ini hanya di tanggap malas oleh sang penerimanya.

"Kalian tidak bisa merekrut teman kami sesuka hati hanya untuk kepentingan kalian sendiri!". Nada tajam perempuan tersebut membuat kegaduhan di tempat berkumpulnya anggota _team_ basket Sasuke mereda. Semua anggota _team_ juga sang ketua, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada pemilik suara lembut yang berusaha tajam itu. Tepat sekali, di arah pintu masuk terlihat sosok gadis bercapol dua bersama dengan rekannya yang tak kalah cantik namun bersurai indigo. Mereka berdua menentang keras kemauan Sasuke.

"Hei, sejak kapan ada penguping disini?". Shino memperhatikan Tenten yang sudah berkacak pinggang di dampingi oleh Hinata yang terlihat ketakutan sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kami tidak menguping. Hanya saja, tadi kami tak sengaja melewati lorong tempat kalian berkumpul ini, _senpai_. Dan perlu kalian pahami, kami tak akan menyerahkan teman kami hanya demi kepentingan kalian saja!". Empat sudut siku-siku terlihat di kening Tenten. Ia terlihat sangat geram saat sang ketua dengan sesuka hati memilih temannya hanya untuk kelengkapan _team_ Sasuke.

"Aha, begitu ya?. Bagaimana jika adikku yang mengajak Naruto bergabung?. Aku yakin tak akan ada penolakan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto". Sasuke menyeringai tajam kepada Tenten yang sudah tak bisa membendung amarahnya.

"Ya, _kohai_. Satu jam yang lalu sebelum kami berkumpul, Sasuke sudah meminta Sai mengajak Naruto untuk bergabung dalam _team_ kami". Kiba ikut menyela perbincangan panas ini.

 _'_ _Apa?. Satu jam yang lalu?. Itu berarti sebelum Naruto-kun menemuiku tadi'_. Hinata membulatkan matanya sempurna. Ia sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Kiba. _Senpa_ i-nya yang sangat menyukai anjing tersebut.

Saat perbincangan panas tersebut berlangsung , muncullah Naruto dan Sai di belakang Tenten dan Hinata. "Ada apa ini?. Hinata, Tenten. Apa yang kalian lakukan?". Naruto menautkan alisnya dengan kehadiran teman wanitanya tersebut.

"Naruto, jangan bilang kau akan ikut bergabung dengan _team_ mereka. Kalian hanya di peralat oleh _senpai_ ini". Tenten segera membalikkan badannya kearah Naruto dan Sai. Ia tetap berkacak pinggang menatap Naruto. Naruto dan Sai hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tak percaya jika Tenten akan semarah ini padanya.

Ketika Naruto hendak menjelaskan alasannya pada Tenten, tiba-tiba Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke keluar dari ruangan tempatnya berkumpul dengan _team_ basketnya.

"E-eh, Hinata. Kau mau-?". Belum selesai Tenten dengan kalimatnya, Hinata dan Sasuke sudah pergi dengan cepat darinya. Semua yang berada di ruangan ini terkejut seketika dengan ulah Hinata.

* * *

***LIMA***

Stadion lapangan basket Universitas tempat Tsunade memimpin kali ini begitu ramai. _Team_ lawan sudah tiba di lapangan basket tempat mereka bertanding. Namun, Sasuke belum juga datang. Hanya ia dan Hinata yang belum terlihat hadir di area stadion besar tersebut. Ya, mereka masih bertemu di lantai atas menuju laboratorium medis dan ruang music. Sedangkan, anggota _team_ Sasuke yang lain sudah menunggu kehadiran sang kapten di stadion ini.

 _'Sebenarnya, kemanakah perginya Sasuke-senpai dan juga Hinata?. Sebentar lagi, pertandingan akan segera di mulai'_. Sakura terlihat khawatir dengan Sasuke juga Hinata. Ia tak hentinya menggumamkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang tak kunjung tiba di area stadion daripada memperhatikan Naruto yang membutuhkan semangatnya. Naruto juga tak terlalu memperhatikan Sakura dan lebih memilih menghindari Sakura agar ia tak sakit hati lebih dalam lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Begitukah?. Baiklah akan aku lakukan permintaanmu, Hinata. Tapi, aku juga memiliki persyaratan untukmu. Dan kau harus mematuhinya". Sasuke yang berdiri di bangku lorong ini menyeringai kepada Hinata.

"Baiklah. Akan aku lakukan apapun, asalkan kau mau membantuku. Ini misi rahasia kita, _Senpai_ ". Luar biasa, tanpa 'gagap' Hinata berbicara begitu lancar kepada Sasuke. Gadis ini langsung meng-iya-kan persyaratan yang Sasuke utarakan padanya tanpa perlu mempertimbangkan atau mendengarkan persyaratan yang Sasuke ajukan padanya.

"Hn. Aku harus kembali ke stadion sekarang, _Hime_ ". Sasuke menghadapakan badannya kepada Hinata yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Sasuke menghampiri Hinata, dekat sekali. Kemudian, ia menyentuh pipi Hinata yang sedikit mengembang tersebut dengan tangan kanannya. Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

 **Cup**

Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekati pipi Hinata. Lalu, ntah angin apa yang menimpa Sasuke, hingga ia berhasil mencium pipi Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, ia seolah membeku di tempat. Ia tak berkutik dengan perilaku _senpai_ itu padanya. Wajahnya kini merona sempurna. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya?. Setelah mencium Hinata, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata.

"Aku pergi dulu, _Hime_ ". Sasuke tersenyum tulus sekali kepadanya. Jarang sekali ia menampakkan senyuman itu kecuali kepada adik dan ibunya. Sasuke pergi dari Hinata, meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri di lorong sepi ini.

' _Apa yang terjadi?. Mengapa aku tak bisa berkutik sama sekali?'_. Hinata merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa menolak perilaku Sasuke padanya.

Kemudian, langkah kaki Hinata berjalan menuju pada arah keramaian yang berada di stadion lapangan basket. Ia segera bergabung dengan teman-teman lainnya. Ia memilih duduk bersama Sakura di belakang Ino dan Tenten.

"Hinata, kau dari mana saja?". Sakura melihat Hinata yang sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan tenang.

"A-aku hanya m-menyelesaikan s-sedikit urusanku, Sakura-chan". Hinata merespon pertanyaan Sakura sembari memperhatikannya. "K-ku dengar k-kau semalam b-bersama S-sasuke _-senpai_ d-di kedai?". Hinata menautkan alisnya kepada Sakura. Sedangkan gadis berambut pink ini terlihat sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

 **To Be Continue . . . . . . . .**

* * *

Yeaayy akhirnya selesai juga FF abal ini saya lanjutkan :D. Terima kasih untuk para review dan readers yang setia menunggu kelanjutan FF abal ini. Oh iya, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih sekali atas sarannya, itu sangat membantu saya :). Dan untuk para review sekaligus para readers yang tidak suka dengan FF abal saya ini, saya meminta akan lebih baik jika tidak mengikuti kelanjutan FF ini :)

Balasan review :

\- **Himechan642** : Yosh, saya usahakan lebih panjang lagi :)

\- **HNisa Sahina** : Wah, sepertinya mudah tertebak yaa? :(

\- **sasuhina69** : Hehe, maaf ya sudah membuat bete dengan FF chap kemarin :D

\- **nisa1234156** : Hehe, iya nisa-chan :D hanya saja saya ubah alurnya sedikit :D

\- **HipHipHuraHura** : Ah maaf. Maksud hati lebih menonjolkan NS :D

\- **ana** : Siip (y)

\- **Eiruka** : Yosh (y)

\- **Rapita Azzalia** : Terima kasih setia menunggu :)

\- **Faru-chan** : Hehe masih teka-teki yaa? Terima kasih, selamat membaca :D

\- **Guest** : Ahaha maaf kalau tidak suka dengan chapter sebelumnya :D

\- **Andro** : Hmmm, di FF saya sengaja di buat OOC banget. Maaf ya kalau tidak suka :D

\- **Morita Naomi** : Masih rahasia :D

* * *

 **A/N** : Maaf sekali karena FF saya sangat tidak masuk akal, OOC keterlaluan, alur berantakan. Bagi yang tidak suka, sangat di perbolehkan untuk tidak mengikuti kelanjutannya :D. Bagi yang tetap menunggu, see you soon di chap selanjutnya :D Jaa :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous Chapter :**

 **"** **Hinata, kau dari mana saja?".**

 **"** **A-aku hanya m-menyelesaikan urusan, Sakura** _ **-chan**_ **".** Hinata merespon pertanyaan Sakura sembari memperhatikannya. **"K-ku dengar k-kau semalam b-bersama S-sasuke** _ **-senpai**_ **d-di kedai?".** Hinata menautkan alisnya kepada Sakura. Sedangkan gadis berambut pink ini terlihat sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

* * *

"Kau mengetahuinya dari mana, Hinata?. Semalam aku tak melihatmu di kedai". Sakura yang semula membulatkan kedua manik _emerald_ nya, kini tertunduk lesu dengan nada suara yang pelan dan tak bisa di dengar oleh Tenten juga Ino di depannya.

"A-aku mengetahuinya d-dari N-Naruto _-kun_ , Sakura _-chan_ ". Hinata tetap memandang gadis berambut _pink_ seperti permen karet yang tertunduk lesu itu. "B-bolehkah aku m-mengetahui alasanmu p-pergi b-bersama Sasuke _-senpai_ s-semalam?". Hinata mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang terdengar rumit untuk Sakura karena ini adalah rahasianya dengan senpai tersebut. " _Etto_ , _G-gomen_ k-kalau aku l-lancang, Sakura _-chan_ ". Gadis berambut indigo panjang ini kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan yang semakin ramai karena pertandingan basket sudah di mulai.

"Tidak apa, Hinata. Itu memang benar. Tapi, bukan berarti semalam aku dan _senpai_ itu _dinner_ sebagai pasangan kekasih. Aku dan dia hanya melakukan rencananya". Sakura memfokuskan pandangannya kepada pertandingan basket di hadapannya. Hinata yang semula memasang wajah takut, membalikkan kembali arah pandangannya kepada Sakura.

"K-kalau begitu, c-ceritakanlah, Sakura _-chan_. A-aku ingin m-mendengarnya l-langsung darimu". Tangan mungil Hinata menghampiri tangan Sakura. Gadis ini menggenggam tangan Sakura yang masih setia berada di depan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Akan ku jelaskan padamu". Sakura memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata dengan pandangan sayu. Hatinya merasa dilema. Di satu sisi, ia harus menjaga rahasia dengan Sasuke. Namun disisi lain, ia tak ingin membuat Hinata dan Naruto yang merupakan sahabatnya menjadi salah paham karena ulahnya.

* * *

 **JUST FOR ME**

 **Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Friendship, Romance, and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo's everywhere, cerita pasaran, AU, Gaje, DLL**

* * *

 **Flashback Sakura ~**

"T-tunggu, Sasuke _-senpai_. Lepaskan tanganku. K-kita akan kemana?". Sakura sedikit meronta saat tangan mungilnya di tarik paksa oleh Sasuke, Senpai idolanya. Mendengar permohonan dan perlawanan Sakura, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di lorong menuju ruang medis dan lapangan basket tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku sengaja membawamu kemari, _kohai_. Ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku ingin meminta bantuanmu". Sasuke melepas tangan Sakura yang tadinya masih setia melingkar dalam genggamannya. Lalu, ia membalikkan badannya kepada Sakura yang berada di belakangnya.

"T-tolong?. Tentang apa, _senpai_?". Dengan sedikit malu, Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk mempertanyakan kemauan sang senpai.

"Kau dekat dengan Hinata bukan?". Sasuke langsung mengatakan alasannya kepada Sakura tentang tujuannya 'menculik' paksa Sakura.

"I-iya. Dia sahabatku, _senpai_. Memangnya ada apa?". Sakura mulai menghilangkan rasa malunya karena rasa selidiknya yang sangat tinggi yang sulit ia bendung lagi mendengar nama sahabatnya di sebut oleh senpai ini. Ia memberanikan diri mempertanyakan lebih jauh kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Dengar. Nanti malam aku akan mengajakmu pergi bersama. Dan kau harus mau melakukannya untukku karena aku tak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun".

"Apa?. Apa-apaan ini maksudnya?. Maaf _senpai_. Walau aku ini juga salah satu penggemarmu, namun kau tak bisa semudah itu menyuruhku menemanimu malam ini. Sekali lagi maaf, jika itu tujuanmu. Aku bukan wanita murahan yang bisa seenaknya kau ajak lalu kau tinggalkan begitu saja seperti barang tak terpakai, _senpai_ ". Sakura sedikit terbakar emosi saat Sasuke memintanya menjadi 'teman malam' untuk menemaninya keluar malam nanti. Gadis manis ini merasa di rendahkan oleh senpainya.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya mendengar penolakan keras dari Sakura. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Sakura menolak ajakanya -yang tak pernah ia tujukan kepada semua fansgrilnya- walau raut wajah Sakura masih terlihat menahan rona malunya. Namun, itulah kesalahan terbesar Sakura karena masih mempertahankan rona di wajahnya. Sasuke justru mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Sakura. Membuat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mundur dengan maksud menghindari Sasuke. Sayangnya, tindakan yang Sakura lakukan tersebut membuatnya semakin terkurung pada tindakan Sasuke. Punggung Sakura menabrak dinding yang berada di belakangnya, membuat ia tak bisa lolos dari himpitan Sasuke.

"Begitukah?. Kau mau menolaknya, _kohai_?". Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah manis Sakura. Membuat gadis ini semakin sempurna mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Dengar. Jika kau berani menolak kemauanku, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kepada Hinata dan juga rekanmu yang lain. Semua pilihan berada di tanganmu, _kohai_. Memilih pergi denganku malam ini, atau sesuatu yang tak kau inginkan terjadi pada sahabatmu". Sasuke semakin membuat Sakura tak berkutik karenanya. "Aku tak akan menjadikanmu kekasihku ataupun simpananku. Karena aku membutuhkan beberapa informasi yang ku rasa hanya kau yang mengetahui semuanya". Tangan kanan Sasuke bertengger di sebelah kanan wajah Sakura dan menyentuh dinding di belakang gadis ini. Sakura tak bisa lagi menolak permintaan keras Sasuke padanya. Ia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk tersebut terjadi pada temannya yang lain. Sungguh tersudutkan.

"Jadi begitulah. Kau bersedia kan?". Sasuke menaikkan alis sebelahnya. Ia terlihat memeriksa wajah Sakura yang sudah merona karena terlalu dekat dengannya. "Hei, kau tak apa kan?". Sasuke melihat kedua manik _emerald_ Sakura. Sakura, sang gadis berambut pink tersebut hanya mengangguk lemah kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Baiklah, nanti aku akan menjemputmu jam 19.00 malam tepat. Kau mengerti?". Sasuke semakin melancarkan aksinya yang seolah memerintah Sakura. Ia tak memberikan jarak untuk menolak kepada _kohai_ -nya ini.

"Baik. S-sa-su-ke- _senpai_ ". Tak bisa ia tutupi lagi kegugupannya saat Sasuke mengajaknya berbicara seperti ini di lorong menuju lapangan basket tersebut.

"Kau memang baik, _Kohai_ _-_?". Sasuke menggantungkan pembicaraannya mencoba mengingat nama kohai yang ia 'culik' paksa tersebut.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura". Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman hangatnya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dingin kemudian pergi meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

 _'_ _Bahkan dia tak mengucapkan terima kasih padaku?. Ishh dingin sekali sifatnya. Tapi mengapa aku bisa mengaguminya?'_. Sakura menggumamkan kepergian Sasuke dari hadapannya tanpa berbasa-basi lagi. Namun, gadis itu justru terlihat merona mengingat Sasuke yang menarik tangannya. Seperti mimpi. Itu yang gadis ini rasakan sekarang.

. . . . . .

"Sakura". Suara Sasuke membuat lamunan Sakura yang setia melihat punggung Naruto berlalu dari kedai ini pecah.

"Y-ya". Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan _senpai_ idolanya tersebut.

"Kau mengenalnya?". Sasuke mempertanyakan kepergian Naruto yang rupanya membuat wajah teman _dinner_ nya ini berubah menjadi sedih. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Senpai ini bisa dengan mudah mengajak Sakura pergi seperti Naruto yang mengajak gadis ini pergi. Wajah Sakura di selimuti rasa bersalah sejak kepergian Naruto tersebut.

"Ku harap kau ingat rahasia dan tujuan kita". Pria bermata _onyx_ ini melanjutkan pembicaraan dinginnya kepada Sakura. Ia tak mengucapkan kata apapun lagi dan menikmati ramen yang sudah tersaji di depannya.

Mereka berdua menikmati ramen yang sudah tersaji. Sasuke benar-benar tak memperhatikan Sakura yang terlihat menahan air matanya. Tangan Sakura gemetar, bukan karena menahan malu karena harus berhadapan lagi dengannya. Melainkan karena ia melihat Naruto yang tak mengindahkannya lagi ataupun menanyakan kedatangannya dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa kau bersahabat baik dengan Hinata?". Sasuke menyelesaikan suapannya dan meminum air mineral yang menemani ramennya. Kemudian, matanya menatap Sakura serius yang berusaha memasukkan suapan ramen kedalam mulutnya.

"Ya, Sasuke _-senpai_. Dia teman baikku sejak kami di SMA dulu". Suara Sakura terdengar sedikit parau seperti baru saja menangis. Sakura juga menatap manik _onyx_ Sasuke yang dengan tajam menatapnya. "Memangnya ada apa _senpai_ menanyakannya sampai harus membawaku kesini?". Gadis ini menguyah ramen yang Sasuke pesan tadi. Sambil tetap memperhatikan senpai yang sudah menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Beritahu aku semua tentang Hinata. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Itu tujuanku mengajakmu keluar malam ini ". Senpai Sakura ini benar-benar sedingin kutub utara. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan perintah dari senpai aneh ini. Ia terlihat mencoba memahami maksud dari Sasuke yang memintanya menjelaskan identitas Hinata.

"Eh?. Untuk apa, _senpai_?. Ada apa de-".

"Cepat katakan padaku, Sakura. Aku tak punya banyak waktu hanya untuk berbicara denganmu. Jika tidak kau katakan, sesuatu terjadi padamu. Dan ku pastikan itu hal buruk". Sasuke memotong pertanyaan Sakura. "Oh ya, aku tau siapa keluargamu. Dia pemilik kedai ini, bukan?. Itu sangat mudah untukku". Pria berambut raven ini terus saja memperhatikan Sakura dan mengancamnya tanpa memberi jeda untuk menyela dari perintah dan tatapan matanya.

Sakura terlihat menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Ini lebih buruk dari ancamannya tadi saat di kampus. Sesaat kemudian, ia membuang nafasnya dengan pelan. Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia menjelaskan semuanya tentang Hinata kepada Sasuke.

 _'_ _Hn. Akhirnya ku tau siapa kau, Hinata. Ck, kenapa kau membuatku tertarik dan penasaran seperti ini?. Itu salahmu, Hinata'_. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya yang tak di sadari oleh Sakura saat menjelaskan sosok sahabatnya yang berambut indigo itu.

 **End Flashback Sakura** ~

.

.

.

.

.

"J-jadi _senpai_ i-itu m-memaksamu hanya u-untuk m-mencari tau s-siapa a-aku, Sakura _-chan_?". Kedua mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke mengancam Sakura dan membuat sahabatnya ini tersudutkan. Sungguh ini di luar dugaannya. "T-tapi, a-apa s-salahku p-padanya?". Mata Hinata menjadi sayu. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak ingin bermasalah dengan siapapun termasuk Sasuke.

"Ntahlah, Hinata. Dia hanya mengatakan jika ia ingin mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Tapi tenang saja, identitas aslimu sebagai penerus klan Hyuuga di Konoha masih ku tutup rapat. Dia belum mengetahuinya seluruhnya". Sakura mengelus punggung rapuh Hinata dengan penuh kelembutan. Gadis ini mengetahui semua tentang Hinata karena mereka tinggal di desa yang sama.

 **Priiittttt**

Pertandingan basket tersebut berakhir juga. Hinata merasa lega karena ia tak perlu duduk terlalu lama di kursi penonton. Ia tidak begitu menyukai pertunjukkan bola yang di perebutkan banyak orang tersebut.

" _Ano. Arigatou,_ Sakura _-chan_. K-kau masih m-merahasiakan i-identitasku asliku d-darinya". Hinata berusaha tersenyum diantara ketakutan hatinya dengan cerita Sakura.

"Tapi, aku tak menjamin rahasiamu masih tertutup rapi jika Sasuke _-senpai_ dekat dengan Naruto. Dia kan yang mengetahuimu lebih rinci, Hinata". Sakura menatap pelan kedua manik Hinata yang sudah sayu dan berusaha menahan senyuman. Respon berlawanan justru tergambar pada wajah Hinata. Ia kembali membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Pertanda jika ia baru menyadari bahwa ia meminta Sasuke mendekati Naruto untuk meluruskan kesalah pahaman antara Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

Sakura menyadari reaksi Hinata. Gadis ini sedikit menarik ujung alisnya dan terlihat mencari ide agar Hinata tak terlalu ketakutan dengan ucapannya. "Ehm, Hinata. Ku lihat kau begitu serasi dengan Naruto". Ia mencoba memperhatikan Hinata dengan senyum yang sangat ia paksakan. Ntah apa yang membisikkan telinganya agar menanyakan hal itu dan membuat topik yang semula ia bicarakan dengan Hinata tergantikan.

"E-eh. T-tidak, Sakura _-chan_. K-kau salah p-paham soal itu. K-kami tadi h-hanya b-bercerita bersama k-karena kami a-adalah s-sahabat sejak k-kecil".Gadis cantik ini terlihat kebingungan dan terkejut saat pertanyaan menggelikan itu terlontar dari mulut Sakura. "K-kau tau, N-naruto _-kun_ sebenarnya s-sangat mencintaimu. D-dia cemburu s-saat m-melihat Sakura _-chan_ s-semalam b-bersama Sasuke _-senpai_ ". Hinata membuka rahasia Naruto kepada Sakura. Sakura terkejut namun akhirnya ia tersenyum manis kepada Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ENAM**

Pertandingan basket sudah mencapai batas waktu akhir. _Team_ Sasuke selaku _team_ tuan rumah memenangkan pertandingan yang melawan _team_ Gaara tersebut. Poin yang sangat berbeda tipis, karena kedua _team_ memiliki kemampuan bertanding yang sama kuat. Gaara, selaku ketua _team_ lawan dari _team_ Sasuke menghampiri Sasuke untuk berjabat tangan. _Team_ Garaa juga merupakan salah satu mahasiswa unggulan dari Universitas lain yang juga terkenal di Tokyo.

Seusai pertandingan, anggota dari kedua _team_ berpisah begitu saja. Termasuk Sasuke. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena ia teringat akan janjinya kepada Hinata sebelum pertandingan tadi.

"Naruto". Suara Sasuke yang berada di belakang Naruto membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya kepada sumber suara yang membuat langkah kakinya terhenti.

" _Senpai_. Ada apa?". Naruto menjawab panggilan Sasuke.

" Aku ingin berbicara denganmu". Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Naruto. Ia seolah memberi isyarat kepada Naruto agar mau mengikutinya yang berjalan menuju taman belakang Universitasnya. Dan benar saja, Naruto mengikuti sang senpai karena rasa penasarannya yang menggebu di pikirannya untuk mengetahui maksud Sasuke.

Lorong demi lorong di lalui oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Jarak Naruto yang tak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke membuat kesan jika Naruto mengintai senpai Uchiha ini. Hingga akhirnya, Sasuke duduk di bangku taman yang berada di belakang kampusnya. Tidak ada hal yang menarik di sekitar sini. Hanya saja disini sangat sejuk dan asri jika musim semi atau musim panas sedang menghampiri. Namun kali ini berbeda, semua berubah menjadi seputih salju. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sudah duduk santai di bangku taman seorang diri. Ia menghadapkan badannya kepada Sasuke.

"Duduklah, Naruto. Aku ingin berbicara padamu". Dengan pandangan tetap kedepan melihat tempat gucuran air yang kini tak berfungsi karena cuaca tersebut, ia memerintah Naruto sesuka hatinya.

"Huh?. Ada apa, _senpai_?. Sepertinya serius sekali". Naruto duduk disebelah Sasuke selayaknya pasangan kekasih yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Ya, mereka hanya berdua. Akan tetapi, Sasuke pastikan tak akan ada yang mengetahui hal yang ia lakukan sekarang karena ia yakin jika seluruh penghuni Universitas ini sejak usainya pertandingan tersebut berhamburan kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sai, dan Sakura berjalan bersama menuju kelas masing-masing. Hinata terus saja menampakkan wajah cemas dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya semakin sayu. Sedangkan Tenten, Ino dan Sai terus bercengkrama soal pertandingannya tadi. Sakura lebih memilih menemani Hinata yang berdiri di belakang tiga rekannya.

"Hinata. Apa kau baik-baik saja?". Sakura mencoba mengajak gadis imut ini berbicara ringan. Sakura terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata saat ini.

"I-iya, Sakura _-chan_. A-aku tak apa". Hinata tak memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada Sakura. Ia masih terlihat khawatir dengan satu hal.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ceritamu tadi jika Naruto benar-benar mencintaiku?". Sakura melihat Hinata dengan ekor matanya. Alisnya yang naik sebelah seolah mempertanyakan kepastian dari ucapan Hinata tadi.

"Y-ya. I-itu benar, Sakura _-chan_. J-jadi k-kumohon. B-berikan dia k-kesempatan". Wajah Hinata kini sepenuhnya menghadap kepada manik _emerald_ Sakura yang berada di ujung ekor matanya. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia percaya dengan gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Hinata. Asal kau tau saja, aku juga menyukainya. Hanya saja, aku tak mau menampakkan itu padanya". Sakura semakin menampakkan senyum manisnya. "Aku hanya kagum pada Sasuke _senpai_. Hanya kagum. Karena aku sudah menaruh perasaan yang lebih indah dari rasa kagumku pada Sasuke _-senpai_ ini pada Naruto. Ah, sudahlah. Aku masuk kelas dulu. _Jaa~_ ".

Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata. Kemudian, Sakura memasukkan dirinya ke dalam kelas medis yang di ikuti oleh Ino. Hinata hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya sambil terus berjalan dengan Tenten dan Sai sampai mereka bertiga tiba di kelasnya.

' _Aku akan menyatukan kalian berdua. Apapun caranya. Itu semua janjiku pada Menma-kun_ '. Hinata berbicara sendiri kepada batinnya. Kemudian, Tenten menarik tangannya untuk memasuki kelas karena sudah ada Kakashi didalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

***ENAM***

"Jadi, kau mengira aku dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih?". Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berada disampingnya dengan ekor matanya.

"Bukankah memang seperti itu, _Senpai_?". Naruto justru tak membalas lirikan mata Sasuke. Ia terlihat serius mengamati tumpukan salju yang sudah menutupi tempat gucuran air seperti Sasuke tadi.

"Hn. Kau cemburu rupanya, Naruto. Jadi semua yang dikatakan Hinata itu benar adanya". Sasuke berbicara pelan dengan maksud agar Naruto tak mendengarnya.

"Eh?. Hinata?. Apa maksudmu, _Senpai_?". Naruto menaikkan alisnya dan sekarang memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada Sasuke yang duduk tegap di sampingnya.

"Kau mendengarnya. Ya, tadi sebelum kita bertanding dan saat Hinata menarik tanganku untuk keluar dari markas _team_ , ia mengajakku berbicara dan membiarkanmu bergabung dengan _team_. Namun dengan satu persyaratan yang harus ku lakukan". Sasuke menjelaskan alasan Hinata membiarkan Sai dan Naruto ikut bergabung dalam _team_ nya.

"Syarat?. Apa yang ia katakan padamu, _Senpai_?".

"Dia ingin aku ikut membantunya. Ia ingin menyatukanmu dengan Sakura. Menyebalkan. Aku menjadi _team_ menjodohkan orang sekarang". Sasuke tersenyum tipis merutuki kesialannya yang harus menuruti kemauan Hinata demi kesuksesan _team_ basketnya tadi.

"Uh, Hinata. Kenapa selalu seperti ini?". Naruto mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah mengeluarkan isi hatinya tentang Sakura kepada Hinata.

"Apa kau sudah lama mengenalnya?". Sasuke melirik lagi Naruto.

"Iya, _Senpai_. Dia teman kecilku. Kami selalu bersama. Tunggu, bagaimana bisa _senpai_ dan Hinata saling mengenal dan akrab begitu saja?. Bagaimana mungkin?". Naruto mempersingkat penjelasannya karena ia tau jika Sasuke tidak suka dengan orang yang banyak bicara. Namun, ia juga mempertanyakan kedekatan antara Hinata dan senpai ini terjalin. Ia sangat paham jika Hinata memiliki anti sosial tinggi yang membuatnya susah untuk beradaptasi dengan orang baru.

"Begitu?. Ya, aku mengenalnya. Ntah lah, aku juga susah untuk menjabarkannya. Kembali lagi dengan alasanku mengajak Sakura semalam ke kedai hanya berdua. Aku yang memaksanya agar ia mau ikut denganku dengan mengancamnya. Aku sedang mengamati percobaanku dan kurasa hanya _kohai_ itu yang mengetahuinya". Sasuke kembali menjelaskan alasan versinya kepada Naruto. "Oh iya, semalam Sakura begitu terpukul dan sedih saat kau berjalan begitu saja melewati meja kami. Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan jika _dinner_ semalam adalah _dinner_ sebagai pasangan kekasih. Dan bisa aku jamin jika diantara aku dan Sakura tak ada perasaan istimewa apapun". Sasuke kini menatap penuh Naruto yang sejak tadi melihatnya tanpa jeda.

"Tapi di-".

"Soal baju yang ia kenakan. Itu juga permintaanku agar tak ada satu orang pun dari mata-mata keluargaku yang curiga jika aku membawa gadis sembarangan. Itu adalah ketetapan yang di terapkan keluargaku sejak dulu dari leluhurku, Madara". Pria bersurai raven tersebut memotong pembicaraan Naruto karena ia sudah mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Naruto.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke tadi, ntah mengapa Naruto langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri sempurna. " _Yosh_.Kali ini aku harus benar-benar mengejarnya". Naruto sangat bersemangat saat ini setelah mendengar cerita dari Sasuke.

"Ya. Cepatlah kau nyatakan perasaanmu sebelum ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan pria lain hanya karena ulahmu sendiri". Sasuke justru menyemangati Naruto agar ia segera menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke _-senpai_ ". Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri yang masih setia duduk di bangku taman itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum saat Naruto meninggalkannya.

' _Misi yang kau berikan sudah ku lakukan dengan sangat berhasil, Hime. Sekarang saatnya kau yang membayarnya kepadaku_ '.

* * *

Bel panjang berbunyi, pertanda seluruh kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung di Universitas megah tersebut harus terhenti. Waktu pulang menghampiri, itu lebih tepatnya.

"Baiklah. Sampai disini dulu materi medis hari ini. Kalian di perkenankan membuka pakaian putih kalian dan simpan kembali di almari tempat pakaian itu semula tersimpan". Tsunade, guru utama di kelas medis sekaligus orangtua angkat Naruto ini mengakhiri jam mengajarnya. Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi membuka pakaian putih panjang mereka yang biasa mereka kenakan saat di kelas medis.

Seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kelas medis ini menghamburkan dirinya dari ruang kelas mereka. Termasuk juga Sakura dan Ino. Mereka berdua selalu bersama. Kini mereka menghampiri gerbang kampus tempat seperti biasa mereka berkumpul menunggu Hinata, Tenten dan yang lainnya berkumpul untuk pulang bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, ikut aku". Naruto menarik tangan Hinata yang baru saja menampakkan dirinya yang keluar bersama Tenten dari kelas Management Bussines ini.

"N-naruto _-kun_. K-kita mau k-kemana?". Ekspresi bingung dan terkejut menghiasi wajah lembut Hinata.

"Naruto!. Jangan seenaknya kau membawa Hinata. Aku harus ikut!". Tenten ikut berlari dan menyusul kepergian Naruto dan Hinata yang berlari di depannya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE . . . . . .**

* * *

Yosh, akhirnya FF abal saya ini berhasil saya lanjutkan. Maaf baru bisa post sekarang. Happy reading and thanks for review and always waiting my FF :D

 **A/N :** Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu review. Mungkin di next chapter akan saya usahakan membalasnya :). Saya juga minta maaf karena alur cerita yang acak dan sedikit membingungkan. Maksud hati ingin membuat review dan readers semakin penasaran, apa daya ternyata tidak sedikit yang membuli. Sekali lagi maaf jika mengecewakan dan tidak menarik perhatian. Terima kasih sudah review. Sudah saya utarakan alasan kenapa di chapter ini dan chapter sebelumnya NaruHina sama SakuSasu mendominasi :) :( See you soon on chapter 7 :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous Chapter :**

" **Hinata, ikut aku".**

" **N-naruto** _ **-kun**_ **. K-kita mau k-kemana?".**

" **Naruto!. Kau jangan seenaknya membawa Hinata. Aku harus ikut!".** Tenten ikut berlari menyusul kepergian Naruto dan Hinata yang berlari di hadapannya.

* * *

"Hei, kalian berdua tunggu aku!. Naruto, Hinata tunggu aku!". Gadis manis yang tak pernah luput dari capol duanya yang selalu menghias di kepalanya tersebut terus berlari mengejar dua sahabatnya yaitu Naruto dan Hinata yang berlari secepat angin melewati langkah mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang lain.

Hinata yang lemah bisa berlari secepat angin karena tangan mungilnya berada dalam genggaman erat tangan Naruto. Naruto terus membawanya berlari menjauh dari Tenten tanpa memperdulikan surai indigo Hinata yang lembut tersebut mulai berantakan. Peluh keringat sudah keluar dari pelipis Hinata karena ia tak biasa lari secepat ini. Membuat anakan rambutnya yang biasa berjajar rapi di keningnya menjadi sedikit lengket.

"Disana!. Ayo, Hinata. Kau harus ikut aku. Jangan perdulikan Tenten". Manik _shappire_ Naruto menuju ke sebuah bangku taman alami yang menempel erat di pohon sakura tersebut. Bangku taman bercorak coklat tersebut menghadap kearah belakang pohon sakura, seperti terkesan tempat persembunyian.

Sesampainya di tempat yang Naruto kehendaki, ia dan Hinata segera bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura yang berjajar dua tersebut. Jaraknya yang terlalu dekat serta ukuran pohonnya yang sebesar badan pohon beringin, membuat Naruto yakin jika Tenten tak akan menemukannya. Tepat sekali, pohon tersebut berada di sudut gerbang keluar-masuk di kampus ini.

"Hinata, duduklah. Aku tak ingin Tenten mengetahui keberadaan kita". Naruto meminta gadis cantik nan imut bak putri tersebut duduk di bangku taman yang sudah tersedia. Hinata hanya menuruti permintaan Naruto dengan nafas yang memburu. Jujur saja, ia tak pernah lari seperti ini sebelumnya. Karena ia selalu di perlakukan seperti anak emas atau permaisuri atau semacamnya itu dari keluarga juga kerabat keluarganya, yaitu paman dan bibinya yang sampai detik ini masih tinggal bersamanya.

" _Yosh_. Aman terkendali. Tenten kembali lagi ke kampus mencari kita". Naruto bernafas lega ketika manik _shappire_ menangkap sosok Tenten yang tak menemukannya dan kembali memasuki lorong kampus.

"Ahh. Emmhh. _Etto_ , Naruto _-kun_ k-kenapa membawaku k-kemari?". Syukurlah, akhirnya gadis imut ini mengeluarkan sempurna walau terdengar seperti desahan karena nafasnya yang masih belum teratur.

"Hampir saja lupa. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu". Kini, perhatian Naruto tertuju pada Hinata yang baru saja berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya. Naruto juga menaruh dirinya duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata. Ia juga menatap dalam manik ungu kepucatan milik Hinata.

"A-apa itu, N-naruto _-kun_?. K-kenapa sampai h-harus b-bersembunyi dari Tenten _-chan_?". Hinata mulai menyernyitkan keningnya. Ia tak mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Langsung saja. Kenapa kau katakan rahasiaku tentang Sakura pada Sasuke _-senpai_?. Dan kenapa kau memintanya untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya tentang tadi malam sebagai syarat jaminanku untuk mengikuti pertandingan?. Kau ini kenapa?, Hinata". Naruto mulai memperlihatkan wajah masamnya. Bisa Hinata tebak jika sahabat kecilnya ini tak menyukai tindakannya.

"A-ano. Kau j-jangan marah p-padaku, Naruto _-kun_. T-tidak ada m-maksud dariku u-untuk membeberkan r-rahasiamu pada S-sasuke _-senpai_. A-aku hanya i-ingin k-kau tak salah p-paham lagi t-tentang yang s-sebenarnya". Pelan tapi pasti. Dengan susah payah Hinata mencoba menjelaskan maksudnya yang membuat kesepakatan mendadak kepada senpai yang paling ia benci tersebut pada Naruto.

"Iya, aku tau itu. Tapi kenapa?. Apa karena Menma lagi?. Tentang perkataan terakhir Menma yang kau sebut wasiat itu?. Hinata, aku mohon. Berhentilah seperti ini. Jangan selalu terbebani dengan pembicaraan Menma. Kau dengannya itu sangat berbeda walaupun kalian pernah menjalin kedekatan dan saling mencintai. Menma sudah tenang disana, Hinata. Dia pergi dengan ibumu. Aku yakin dia berada di surga bersama ibumu. Sudahlah, jangan kau ingat lagi. Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Kau juga jangan terbebani seperti ini, Hinata. Menma, saudara kembarku itu akan sangat sedih dan kecewa jika melihatmu seperti ini". Ntah apa yang terjadi, Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh isi hati dan pikirannya tentang Hinata yang tersiksa karena kepergian saudara kembarnya itu. Naruto sangat tau jika Hinata sangat mencintai Menma, saudara kembarnya yang merupakan kekasih Hinata saat di Konoha. Sayangnya, saudara kembar Naruto tersebut meninggal dengan ibu kandung Hinata akibat kecelakaan maut 2 tahun silam ketika Menma akan mengantar ibu Hinata ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan untuk membelikan gaun Hinata.

"Dengarkan aku, Hinata. Aku sudah bisa mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri tanpa harus kau ikut campur karena perkataan Menma yang ingin membahagiakanku terlebih dahulu. _Kami-sama_ juga pasti sangat membenciku jika aku membiarkanmu seperti ini, Hinata. Ku mohon, berhenti dan mengertilah aku". Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lemah. Ia sungguh pasrah dengan sikap Hinata yang terus-menerus ingin membahagiakannya seperti yang Menma lakukan padanya.

Hinata tak menjawab sedikitpun dari segelintir pertanyaan Naruto karena apa yang dikatakan sahabat kecilnya ini benar adanya. Menma, Naruto, dan Hinata adalah sahabat kecil. Ibu mereka bersahabat baik. Begitu pula keluarga mereka. Bibir Hinata bergetar. Ntah sejak kapan air mata Hinata sudah menumpuk di anakan matanya. Bisa dipastikan, sekali saja ia berkedip, maka jatuhlah butiran cairan bening itu dari matanya. Runtuhlah pertahanannya. Sakit, itu yang ia rasakan saat mengenang masa suram 2 tahun lalu itu yang juga merupakan alasan kuat Hinata bersedia pindah ke Tokyo. Namun, itu semua tak berlangsung lama saat . . . .

"Aha. Ketahuan kau!, Naruto. Akhirnya ku temukan juga kau". Tenten melipat kedua tangannya di samping Naruto. Suara Tenten tersebut juga membuat Hinata segera menghapus air matanya. Tenten terlihat sangat kecewa saat ia di tinggalkan begitu saja oleh Naruto dan Hinata. "Kalian ini?. Apa yang kalian lakukan?. Aku harus tau". Tenten semakin menjadi saja karena Naruto dan Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Naruto _-kun_ , a-akan menyatakan p-perasaannya pada S-sakura _-chan_ ". Hinata menata seluruh keberaniannya mengeluarkan pernyataan tersebut dari mulutnya.

"Apa?. Benarkah itu?. Lihat, Sakura masih akan keluar dari kampus. Aku akan membantumu, Naruto. Aku yang alihkan Ino". Tanpa meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, Tenten segera meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto lagi. Gadis itu memang suka menggodai sahabatnya yang saling menyukai.

"Hinata. Apa yang kau-".

"J-jika Naruto _-kun_ i-ingin aku m-menyudahi s-sikapku ini, b-buktikan s-sekarang padaku". Hinata kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari balik pohon sakura tersebut. Ia berjalan mengarah keluar dari gerbang kampusnya.

Sementara itu, Sakura terlihat menghampiri Naruto. Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi semu kemerahan. Bukankah ini terlalu cepat untuknya?. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto tak akan lagi mengalah dalam mendapatkan Sakura dan ia juga ingin membebaskan Hinata dari wasiat saudara kembarnya agar Hinata tak terbebani karenanya. Perlahan, seolah waktu berjalan singkat, Naruto dan Sakura mulai berbincang. Ntah apa yang terjadi, tak lama waktu berselang, terlihat Naruto sudah memeluk mesra Sakura. Sakura tenggelam dalam pelukan itu. Setelah berpelukan, ciuman pun tak terhindarkan dari mereka. Yah, itulah yang Hinata tangkap dari kedua bola mata indahnya.

' _Berbahagialah, Naruto-kun. Kini tugasku sudah selesai, Menma-kun. Saudara kembarmu sudah bahagia sekarang. Aku turut berbahagia'_. Hinata berbicara sendiri pada hati kecilnya. Ia tersenyum sambil menahan air mata harunya. Karena terlalu memperhatikan pasangan baru yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu, Hinata tak menyadari jika di belakangnya sudah berdiri sosok pria yang menjulang lebih tinggi darinya. Pria ini menyeringai tajam, kemudian tangan kekarnya menutup saluran nafas Hinata juga mulut mungilnya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Hinata terkejut. Siapa orang ini?. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena tangan kekar ini menghalanginya. Oh, tidak. Hinata di culik!.

* * *

 **JUST FOR ME**

 **Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Friendship, Romance, and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo's everywhere, cerita pasaran, AU, Gaje, DLL**

 **Ngga suka boleh ngga baca dan ngga review :D**

* * *

Sasuke baru saja tiba di rumahnya. Entah ada apa yang terjadi, pria ini terlihat menahan senyuman tipis diantara kedua pipinya yang sedingin bongkahan es di kutub utara itu sejak kepulangannya dari kampus tadi. Ia membuka pintu mobil silvernya dan sedikit berlari untuk membuka daun pintu rumahnya. Hari ini, ia membawa mobil sendiri. Jugo, supir pribadi keluarganya sedang mengantar Fugaku, sang ayah bertemu dengan beberapa tamu penting di kantor Itachi yang berhubungan erat dengan bisnis keluarga Uchiha. Tangan kekar Sasuke meraih gagang daun pintu mewah tersebut. Ia sedikit memasukkan kepalanya, memastikan apa sang ibu berada di balik pintu ini. Ternyata nihil. Ia tak menemukan sosok sang ibu yang biasa menunggunya di balik pintu.

' _Apa mungkin Kaa-san pergi bersama Tou-san?'_. Ia membatin. Namun, itu tak menjadi masalah baginya. Pria ini segera memasukkan dirinya kedalam rumah Itachi yang terbilang mewah dan modern tersebut. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya untuk membuka sepatu _skeat_ nya. Ya, sebenarnya ini sepatu milik Sai, adiknya. Ia mendapatkannya karena sepatu ini terlalu besar untuk kakinya. Padahal, sepatu ini adalah sepatu pemberian _Kaa-san_ nya yang sengaja di bawa dari Konoha.

Setelah membuka sepatu itu dari kaki jenjangnya, Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri tegap. Sebelum ia membalikkan dirinya untuk memasuki rumahnya, ia memakai alas kaki tak tertutup seluruhnya tersebut sebagai teman kakinya. Jangan lupakan soal senyuman tadi, Sasuke masih menahan senyuman tipis itu. Hingga saat ia membalikkan penuh badannya ke arah menuju ruang dalam rumahnya, ia tak menyadari sosok wanita yang lebih tua darinya bersurai ungu tua nyaris kehitaman berdiri menyambutnya.

" _Okaeri_ , Sasuke _-kun_ ". Ya, wanita itu adalah Yugao. Wanita yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya sekaligus akan menjadi kakak iparnya. Tanpa rasa bersalah, ia menyambut kedatangan Sasuke disertai senyuman hangatnya.

"Hn". Lagi-lagi, hanya dua huruf konsonan favoritenya itu yang keluar darinya. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke kini kembali seperti sedia kala. Datar, tanpa ekspresi, dan kembali dingin. Ia tak membalas senyuman hangat Yugao. Namun, hal yang justru tak pernah ia bayangkan kini terjadi lagi. Yugao memeluk leher keras Sasuke tanpa ragu. Seperti halnya yang ia lakukan dulu saat mereka di Canada.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu, Baka!". Bukannya membalas pelukan Yugao yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan lagi, ia justru menghina wanita cantik ini.

"Ada apa, Sasuke _-kun_?. Aku sangat merindukan hal ini terjadi lagi. Bukankah kau biasanya langsung mencium pi-".

"Itu dulu, wanita jalang!. Saat aku tak tau siapa kau ini dan dengan bodohnya aku mencintaimu. Lepaskan sekarang juga". Sasuke memotong keras pembicaraan Yugao yang mencoba mengingatkan kenangan romantisnya bersama putra kedua Uchiha ini.

"Ketahuilah, Sasuke _-kun_. Aku masih mencintaimu dan berniat menjelaskan semuanya ini padamu. Namun aku tak sanggup karena hatiku terlalu mencintaimu". Yugao justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia semakin erat mengalungkan tangannya kepada leher Sasuke. Perlawanan justru Sasuke lakukan pada wanita yang sudah melukai hatinya ini.

"Dengar!. Aku sudah muak dengan semua sandiwara dramamu yang sangat kuno ini!. Jangan katakan cinta atau hal apapun itu yang menyangkut hubungan kita dulu!. Lihat kau!. Apa kau tak bisa menilai seberapa jalangkah dirimu mempermainkanku, ha?. Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari wanita malam yang setia menggoda pria hidung belang hanya demi mendapatkan beberapa lembar kertas yen untuk sekedar makan dan memenuhi kebutuhannya yang lain. Kau benar-benar pemain handal. Aku muak melihat wajahmu, Yugao". Sasuke meninggalkan Yugao begitu saja yang masih setia berdiri di bibir ruang pembatas antara pintu utama dan ruang dalam rumah ini. Ia mengabaikan wanita yang sempat ia cintai dan miliki itu selama di Canada.

Sasuke terus saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang pribadinya. Di luar dugaannya, ternyata sang ibu melihat dengan jelas apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Yugao di bawah sana. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Mikoto di depannya. Selain itu, kedua manik obsidiannya juga menangkap Itachi yang juga memperhatikannya saat bersama Yugao. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang ibu dan mencoba menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya yang tadi sempat menghilang dari wajahnya.

" _Tadaima_ , _Kaa-san_ ". Pria ini memeluk pelan badan sang ibu yang lemah. Mikoto menerima pelukan Sasuke walaupun ia masih mempertahankan wajah tercengangnya.

" _Okaeri_ , Sasuke _-kun_. Kau makan malam di rumah saja ya?. Kaa-san akan membuatkanmu makanan spesial". Ibu dari ketiga pria tampan ini berusaha menghilangkan wajah tercengangnya dari Sasuke. Ia teringat kembali akan rencananya memanjakan ketiga putranya saat makan malam nanti.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut serta, _Kaa-san_. Ada beberapa tugas yang harus aku selesaikan nanti. Tak apa kan, _Kaa-san_?". Dengan sangat hati-hati, Sasuke merayu sang ibu agar ia di perkenankan untuk makan malam di luar. Jika boleh jujur, ia ingin sekali berkumpul dengan keluarganya yang utuh ini. Namun, karena Yugao berada di dalamnya, ia tak ingin memperkeruh suasana sebelum seluruh keluarganya mengenal siapa sebenarnya wanita bersurai ungu gelap itu dan juga resmi menjadi milik Itachi. Sang nyonya besar Uchiha yang tunggal itu hanya tersenyum miring dan menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Ia mencoba memahami kemauan sang putra keduanya.

* * *

 **TUJUH**

Hinata terus saja meronta saat tangan besar itu menarik dirinya kedalam pelukan sang pemilik tubuh yang menculiknya. Ia di paksa berjalan memasuki mobil silver mewah yang ntah akan membawanya kemana dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sahabatnya yang lain tanpa harus berpamitan kepada mereka. Selama dalam bekapan tangan tersebut, nyaris saja ia kehilangan pasokan udara untuk bernafas. Ia membuang percuma nafas yang tersisa. Mencoba mencari dan mengumpulkan udara yang berada di dalam mobil ini. Ia juga menyandarkan badannya kepada kursi penumpang mobil ini. Tunggu, ia baru saja sadar jika ia di culik oleh seorang pria yang tak ia kenal.

"Hn. Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku terpaksa menculikmu hanya sekedar mengajakmu berbicara". Suara pria yang menculik Hinata tersebut keluar begitu saja tanpa interupsi 'siapa kau' atau 'apa maumu' dari Hinata. Ia melihat wajah Hinata dari kaca spion yang tergantung indah di mobil sportnya ini.

"Kau?. Hei, kenapa kau menculikku, _senpai_?. Aku ingin bersama temanku yang lain. Cepat keluarkan aku!". Ketika Hinata menyadari siapa pelaku penculik dirinya ini, ia jutru sangat emosi karena ia sangat membenci sang penculiknya. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Senpainya yang sangat ingin ia hindari bahkan sangat tak ingin ia kenal.

Perlawanan Hinata tersebut hanya sia-sia saja. Bukannya membiarkan Hinata keluar dari mobilnya, Sasuke justru menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Hinata tertunduk lesu. Ia menarik lengan jaketnya erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam-dalam. Bagus. Ia tak bisa kerja sekarang. Ia tak bisa keluar dari mobil ini karena Sasuke sudah menguncinya. Jikalau saja ia bisa membuka pintu mobil ini, itu percuma saja. Ia hanya akan mencelakai dirinya sendiri karena terlempar begitu saja ke jalan raya. Frustasi, itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Gadis ini mulai menahan buliran air matanya yang sudah tergenang di anak matanya.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia justru terlihat menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat Hinata tak lagi memberontak. Diliriknya lagi ' _kucing percobaannya_ ' itu lewat kaca spion di hadapannya. Ia melihat Hinata sudah menundukkan wajahnya dalam anakan rambutnya. Oh, tidak. Gadis ini akan menangis. Dengan cepat, Sasuke mencari tempat untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan raya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan ia merasa bersalah pada gadis ini. Tepat sekali, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di seberang jalan dekat ramen ichiraku tempat Hinata bekerja. Sasuke keluar dari kursi kemudi. Ia justru menghampiri Hinata yang kini terdiam di sudut mobilnya.

"Hinata. Kau kenapa?. Apa kau sakit?". Setelah memasuki bangku penumpang, Sasuke kembali mengunci pintu tersebut dan mempertanyakan keadaan Hinata yang sudah terlihat frustasi karena ulahnya.

"Hiks. Apa yang kau mau dariku, _senpai_?. Apa salahku padamu?". Pertahanan Hinata kini roboh juga. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan ketakutan hatinya dengan tingkah Sasuke dan membuat gadis imut ini terisak. Sasuke justru menaikkan alis sebelahnya. Seingatnya, Sakura pernah mengatakan jika Hinata sedikit gagap dalam berbicara. Terutama saat menangis seperti ini. Tapi, mengapa ini justru lancar-lancar saja?.

"Ehmm. Ya, aku akan mengatakannya. Aku hanya ingin kau menepati janjimu padaku tentang 'penyatuan' Naruto dan Sakura itu. Kau bahkan belum mengetahui apa syarat dariku bukan?". Sasuke memandang lurus bangku kemudi yang ia tempati tadi. Sedangkan Hinata, ia menghadapkan wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata tersebut kepada Sasuke. Ia menyernyitkan alisnya.

"Tentang itu. Ya, aku masih ingat betul. Lalu apa syaratnya, _senpai_?". Hinata menghapus sisa air matanya yang masih terlihat jelas di kedua pipi mengembangnya.

"Aku minta, kau menuruti semua permintaanku. Dan kau harus menurutinya sebagai balasannya padaku. Segalanya". Sasuke menegaskan kata terakhirnya kepada Hinata. Hinata membuang nafasnya percuma. Bagaimana pun, ini sudah resikonya karena harus bekerja sama dengan senpai yang aneh menurutnya ini. Tapi, tunggu. Semua?. Apa ini gila?. Dengan begitu, sama saja ia akan menjadi budak untuk Sasuke yang jelas-jelas sangat ingin ia hindari.

"Semua?. Apa kau yakin, _senpai_?. Aku hanya memintamu satu pertolongan dan kau memintaku menuruti semua kemaunmu?. Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak setuju. Hanya satu saja dan aku akan mengabulkannya". Hinata sedikit memijat pelipisnya setelah mendegar persyaratan dari Sasuke tersebut. Ia tak lagi melanjutkan menangisnya.

"Apa kau keberatan, Hinata?. Jangan panggil aku _senpai_. Kita tak berada di wilayah kampus. Kau paham?". Sasuke terlihat tidak begitu menyukai sapaan Hinata padanya. Sasuke juga menggoda Hinata karena gadis ini merasa keberatan atas persyaratan yang ia ajukan. "Baiklah. Aku hanya meminta 2 persyaratan yang harus kau turuti. Yang pertama itu terserah aku. Dan yang kedua, kau harus bersedia menjadi pasanganku di acara pertunangan kakakku nanti. Tidak ada kata penolakan". Sasuke mengunci seluruh ucapan itu dengan menatap dalam manik Hinata. Dan benar saja, gadis imut ini hanya membuka mulutnya – yang langsung ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya- sembari membulatkan penuh kedua matanya.

Setelah pembicaraan tadi, Hinata terlihat keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Akhirnya, pria tanpa ekspresi tersebut membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata. Hinata berlari ke tempat kerjanya saat menyadari jika Sasuke sengaja memberhentikan mobilnya di seberang jalan menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia membiarkan begitu saja Hinata berlari menjauh darinya. Ia tersenyum tipis sekali melihat punggung rapuh Hinata yang sudah menjauh dari pandangannya. Walaupun tipis, senyuman itu sangat tulus dari wajah Sasuke. Ia sengaja memberhentikan mobilnya karena ia tau jika Hinata bekerja bekerja disana sejak pertemuannya dengan Sakura yang sudah menjelaskan segalanya tentang ' _kucing percobaannya_ ' tersebut.

' _Kau akan sangat membantuku, Hime_ '. Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari tepi jalan tersebut menuju rumahnya. Ia sangat senang karena Hinata bersedia menjadi pasangannya saat pertunangan kakaknya dengan mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Ntah rencana apa lagi yang ia lakukan di malam teristimewa untuk Itachi dan Yugao itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

***TUJUH***

Waktu menunjukkan dirinya sudah pukul 19.00 am. Sebentar lagi, makan malam keluarga Uchiha akan di mulai. Sebelum itu terjadi, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan kaca almarinya untuk merapihkan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan malam ini. Ia sangat tau, ia harus segera pergi dari rumahnya sebelum Fugaku, sang ayah datang dan menjebaknya dalam makan malam keluarga yang menyebalkan beginya itu. Setelah memakai mantel tebalnya, ia segera keluar dari ruang pribadinya tersebut dan segera menghampiri sang ibu, Mikoto yang masih sibuk bergelut dengan peralatan dapurnya.

Setelah berpamitan kepada sang ibu tanpa di ketahui oleh Yugao, Itachi, Sai, dan yang lainnya, ia segera keluar dari rumahnya dengan mobilnya. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti akan kemanakah ia sekarang?. Tanpa tujuan yang pasti, ia asal mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia tak mungkin kerumah Shikamaru. Penerus klan nara tersebut sudah sangat ia duga jika saat ini sedang berkutat dengan layar komputernya atau sedang sibuk berkencan dengan sang kekasih, Temari.

Dari sekian lama waktu ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan malas, akhirnya ia temukan lagi kedai ramen yang tadi men jadi tempat pelarian Hinata saat berbicara dengannya. Seringainya kembali muncul. Oh tidak. Sasuke membelokkan mobil sportnya ke arah ramen Ichiraku. Dan benar saja, seusai keluar dari mobilnya, ia memasuki kedai tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

'Apa mau senpai itu?. Kenapa ia terus membuntutiku?'. Hinata menggumamkan Sasuke yang tadi sempat menculiknya. Ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke begitu penasaran terhadap dirinya. Ia menggumamkan sosok senpai itu sembari mengelap meja bekas pelanggan tadi yang menempati meja ini. Setelah selesai mengelap, Hinata mengubah posisinya yang semula menunduk menjadi berdiri sempurna. Ia tak menyadari jika di belakangnya sudah berdiri sosok pria kekar berambut raven sedang menyeringai tajam. Benar saja, Hinata menabrak badan kekar itu dan wajah imutnya kembali terkejut saat ia melihat wajah pria yang spontan menangkap tubuhnya dalam pelukan sang pria.

"Kau?".

 **To Be Continue . . . . .**

* * *

Selamat datang dan selamat membaca kelanjutan FF saya ini yang sangat absurd :D . Akhirnya bisa update lumayan kilat :D sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah membaca, bahkan me-review karya saya ini.

 **Balasan Review :**

\- Andro : Hehe di chapter ini sudah saya jelaskan :D

\- Guest : Aha, maaf baru muncul :D dan akan muncul lagi di next chapter :D

\- HipHipHuraHura : Wakata :D

\- Sabaku No Mei : sudah di lanjut :)

\- 29 : Sudah di lanjut kok :)

\- ana : Ehmm maaf ya? Aha, ngga enek kok. Saya malah tersanjung :D

\- Morita Naomi : SasuHina bakal sampe akhir chap kok :D

\- nisa1234156 : Sudah :D

\- NurmalaPrieska : Tunggu di next chap ya? :D

\- sasuhina69 : Maaf ya kalau jelek :D

* * *

 **A/N** : Di next chapter akan ada pertunangan Itachi dan Yugao. Sasuke membawa Hinata kedalamnya. Yang penasaran, keep waiting and review ya?. Just RnR. Maaf ini absurd sangat malah x_x


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous Chapter :**

 ** _'_** ** _Apa mau senpai itu?. Kenapa ia terus membuntutiku?'_**. Hinata menggumamkan Sasuke yang tadi sempat menculiknya. Ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke begitu penasaran terhadap dirinya. Ia menggumamkan sosok senpai itu sembari mengelap meja bekas pelanggan tadi yang menempati meja ini. Setelah selesai mengelap, Hinata mengubah posisinya yang semula menunduk menjadi berdiri sempurna. Ia tak menyadari jika di belakangnya sudah berdiri sosok pria kekar berambut raven sedang menyeringai tajam. Benar saja, Hinata menabrak badan kekar itu dan wajah imutnya kembali terkejut saat ia melihat wajah pria yang spontan menangkap tubuhnya dalam pelukan sang pria.

 _ **"**_ _ **Kau?".**_

* * *

Hinata membulatkan penuh kedua bola mata lembutnya saat melihat wajah seseorang yang menangkap badan mungilnya. Wajah itu lagi. Sejak kapan ia berada di belakang gadis imut ini?. Apa mungkin Hinata yang terlalu sibuk menggumamkannya hingga ia tak menyadari kedatangan orang ini di tempat kerjanya?. Hinata menjauhkan badannya dari dekapan pria ini.

"Sasuke- _se_ -". Hinata memanggil pemilik tubuh kekar yang menangkapnya ini. Namun, ia urungkan panggilan sapaannya terhadap pria tersebut karena sang pria yang sudah menatapnya 'jangan panggil aku seperti itu' pada Hinata. " _S-san_ ". Hinata berusaha semampunya untuk tak memanggil pria ini dengan kebiasaan lamanya saat berada di kampus seperti sebelumnya. Sang pria –yang ternyata Sasuke- ini menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya lagi. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Hinata sedikit melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Karena Sasuke sudah melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Hinata, gadis ini segera kembali ke dapur dengan ekspresi wajah sedikit ketakutan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke justru duduk di tempat yang baru saja Hinata bersihkan ini. Kemudian, ia mengambil daftar menu –yang seluruh isinya hanya ramen yang di modifikasi dengan resep dan tampilan baru- di samping tangan kirinya. Beberapa menit setelah ia membaca daftar menu yang tadi di tata rapi oleh Hinata ini, datanglah seorang wanita yang seusianya menghampiri dengan membawa secarik kertas kecil lengkap dengan bolpoint hitam di tangannya. "Selamat datang di kedai kami. Mau pesan apa, Tuan?". Suara itu yang membuyarkan keseriusan Sasuke membaca daftar menu di tangannya yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya dari daftar menu itu.

"Hn. Ayame". Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari daftar menu kepada wajah sang pelayan kedai ini.

"Ah. Sasuke _-san_. Apa kabar?. Lama juga tak berjumpa denganmu". Pelayan yang juga merupakan anak dari pemilik kedai ini begitu sumringah saat Sasuke menyapanya. Mereka saling mengenal.

"Baik". Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia dan Ayame adalah teman sekelas saat ia menempuh kuliahnya di Canada.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Sasuke _-san_?". Sekali lagi, Ayame mempertanyakan pesanan untuk Sasuke.

"Aku pesan ramen ini tapi ekstra tomat. Minumnya air putih saja. Dan satu lagi, aku juga pesan Hinata yang melayani dan menemaniku. Kau mengerti?". Sasuke menaikkan alisnya saat Ayame mencatat semua pesanannya. Tak ada ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Sasuke selain wajah datar khasnya.

Ayame menautkan alisnya. Ia sedikit menyelidiki tatapan mata kelam Sasuke yang mengarah kepadanya. Tak sedikitpun Sasuke menampakkan tatapan mencurigakan bagi Ayame. Ia benar-benar serius dengan semua pesanannya. Karna tak ingin terlalu lama ia berdiri di samping Sasuke, ia segera kembali ke dapur kedainya ini. Tempat seluruh karyawan dan karyawatinya bekerja membagi tugas mereka. Wanita ini menghampiri sang kepala _chef_ kepercayaannya, Matsuri. Ayame membisikkan sesuatu yang ia yakini tak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Matsuri hanya mengangguk pertanda ia memahami permintaan putri dari sang bosnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terlihat begitu semangat dan fokus dengan pekerjaannya saat ini. Ia membersihkan dan mencuci bersih seluruh perabotan yang selesai di gunakan tersebut. Tangannya begitu terampil membersihkan perabotan itu satu persatu. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kedatangan anak dari bos tempatnya bekerja ini menghampiri dapur kedai. Ia menyanggul sempurna mahkota indigonya tepat di belakang kepalanya. Ia sengaja menyisakan anakan rambutnya yang merupakan ciri khasnya dan beberapa helai rambutnya yang lain untuk menghiasi topi seragamnya. Tetap saja, bagaimanapun ia merubah penampilannya, ia tetap cantik seperti bidadari. Hampir seluruh rekan kerjanya di kedai ini mengaguminya. Ia hanya dekat dengan Ayame dan juga Matsuri.

Setelah seluruh pekerjaannya selesai, Hinata menata perabotan tersebut dan menyusunnya ke tempat semula. Gadis ini sedikit melantunkan nada pelan dari mulutnya yang masih setia terkunci rapat. Ia yakin jika tak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya karena tempat ini terlalu ramai dan juga jaraknya yang terpaut lumayan jauh dari tempat memasak tersebut.

"Sarutobi". Terdengar suara seorang wanita memanggil nama depannya, membuat Hinata memberhentikan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya sudah ia selesaikan tersebut.

"Y-ya". Seperti biasa, gadis ini kembali gagap saat orang lain mengagetkannya.

"Hari ini, sampai disini dulu pekerjaanmu. Kau harus mengantar pesanan di meja bernomor urut 15". Matsuri, sang kepala _chef_ ini meminta Hinata memberhentikan pekerjaannya yang hari ini mendapat 'jatah' menmbersihkan perabotan dan juga membersihkan ruangan kedai.

"T-tapi aku –".

"Ini perintah langsung dari Ayame _-san_. Pekerjaanmu nanti akan di teruskan oleh pegawai yang lain. Ganti seragammu segera dengan seragam khas pengantar makanan pelanggan. Aku menunggumu karena hidangan akan segera tersaji". Matsuri menjelaskan secara terperinci maksudnya memerintah Hinata mengantar makanan kepada pelanggan tersebut. Ia sengaja memotong perkataan Hinata karena ia sudah mengerti arah penyelaan Hinata. Tanpa menunggu interupsi persetujuan ataupun penolakan dari Hinata, Matsuri segera meninggalkan Hinata yang masih dengan wajah terkejutnya. Bagaimanapun juga, jikalau perintah langsung dari Ayame ataupun Teuchi, siapapun pegawai disini termasuk Hinata, harus bersedia menurutinya. Ia segera meletakkan peralatan pembersih yang masih setia memenuhi tangannya tersebut ke tempat semula dan segera mengganti pakaiaannya.

Seusia mengganti pakaiannya, Hinata langsung keluar dari dapur bersedia menerima nampan dari tangan Teuchi. Sang bos besarnya ini memastikan ulang sajian yang akan di hidangkan kepada pelanggan agar tidak tertukar dengan pesanan pelanggan lain.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Ini bagianmu. Antar segera ke meja nomor 15 yang tadi kau bersihkan ya?". Sungguh penyabar dan lembut sekali ayah dari Ayame ini. Hinata dan pegawai lainnya tak pernah sekalipun mendapat suara kerasnya akibat kesalahan yang mereka lakukan. Mungkin, kekerasan dan ketegasan itu sudah ia berikan sepenuhnya kepada putri tunggalnya, Ayame. Pantas jika Ayame tak sembarangan dalam menentukan kepala _chef_ beserta pegawai lainnya di dapur kedai ayahnya ini.

"B-baik. A-akan saya a-antarkan, Tuan". Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman terhangatnya kepada Teuchi. Kemudian, ia menerima nampan berisi dua mangkuk ramen yang berbeda sajian tersebut dengan dua gelas minuman yang berbeda pula dari tangan Teuchi. Setelah menerimanya, Hinata segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju nomor yang dimaksud. Ternyata dari kejauhan, sosok Ayame menutupi sang pelanggan dari pandangan Hinata. Gadis ini tak mempertanyakan sama sekali pelanggan aneh yang meminta Hinata 'melayani'nya. Hingga akhirnya, ia berhasil melihat dengan jelas siapa pemesan ramen ini.

"Kau masih disini, Sasuke- _san_?". Dengan kedua bola matanya yang masih membulat sempurna, ia menurunkan mangkuk ramen dari nampan yang berada di tangannya tersebut secara perlahan. Gadis ini memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang melihatnya datar.

"Jadi kau mengenal Sasuke, Hinata?. Ehm, baiklah. Hinata, kau temani Sasuke malam ini. Ini sudah pesanannya. Dan ramen original ini untukmu. Itu juga pesanan Sasuke. Dan, Sasuke aku harus pergi dulu". Ayame meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri termenung dengan memegangi nampan kayu bercorak kehitaman di kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Apa?". Hinata semakin membulatkan kedua bola mata ungu pucatnya dengan sempurna. Ia masih tak menyangka jika Sasuke benar-benar akan mengerjainya. Berdoalah, Hinata. Semoga senpai anehmu ini tak akan membuatmu kesulitan malam ini.

* * *

 **JUST FOR ME**

 **Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Friendship, Romance, and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo's everywhere, cerita pasaran, AU, Gaje, DLL**

 **Ngga suka boleh ngga baca dan ngga review :D. Khusus chap ini hanya berisi SasuHina saja, Gomen :)  
**

* * *

"Hei. Apa yang kau lihat?. Duduklah, Hinata. Aku tak membayarmu hanya sekedar berdiri mematung saja di depanku". Sasuke menatap malas Hinata yang masih setia berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi wajah terkejutnya. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ya, sekali lagi. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke sudah memesannya sebagai pelayan senpai ini. Ia tak bisa berkutik jika ia masih menginginkan pekerjaannya bertahan di kedai ini.

Hinata menarik kursi bekas Ayame duduk tadi dengan sangat perlahan. Gadis ini terlihat begitu ketakutan dengan Sasuke. Terlihat seperti seorang kakak lelaki yang akan menceramahi adik perempuannya tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Setelah Hinata mendudukkan badan mungilnya di kursi tersebut, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Hanya anakan rambut di keningnya yang terlihat sekarang. Sementara Sasuke, ia membuang kasar nafasnya di sertai dengan kedua bola matanya yang memutar begitu saja. Benar saja, Sasuke sedikit malas dengan sikap Hinata yang seperti ini. Tapi, tak bisa di pungkiri lagi jika gadis di hadapannya saat ini yang begitu membuatnya sangat penasaran terhadap sosok dirinya.

"Hn. Aku sengaja memesanmu hanya untukku saja. Kau masih ingat dengan persyaratan yang harus kau penuhi padaku bukan?. Inilah syarat pertamanya. Makanlah ramenmu selagi masih hangat". Kenapa Sasuke selalu dingin kepada gadis di depannya ini?. Tak bisakah ia sedikit melembutkan perkataan dan nada suaranya kepada Hinata?. Lupakan itu. Hinata sangat ketakutan sekarang dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang diluar pemikirannya ini. Hinata menuruti perintah Sasuke. Sekali lagi, ia tak bisa berkutik semaunya. Tangannya bergemetar saat memegang sumpit yang tergeletak di samping mangkuk ramen yang tersaji di depannya.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Hinata yang begitu berhati-hati menikmati ramen di depannya. Pria berambut raven ini terlihat sangat santai menikmati ramen ekstra tomatnya. Sedangkan Hinata, sang gadis imut ini sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya saat ia bersusah payah memasukkan satu suapan ramen kedalam mulutnya. Sasuke menikmati pemandangan yang menurutnya langka ini dengan seksama. Namun, karena merasa diperhatikan setelah Hinata berhasil memasukkan sesuap ramen kedalam mulutnya, Hinata melihat dengan jelas wajah Sasuke yang sangat mengamatinya. Hinata mencoba menyunggingkan senyuman terpaksanya yang terlihat kesusahan mengunyah ramen di mulutnya.

"Haha kau lucu sekali, _Hime_. Kenapa kau terlihat sangat buruk saat makan ramen?". Tak bisa lagi Sasuke bendung tawanya. Walaupun tidak terbahak, ia begitu lepas saat melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah seperti buah tomat tersebut. Di tambah lagi, ada beberapa bekas bumbu ramen di salah satu ujung kiri mulutnya. Lucu. Itulah yang terlintas di benak Sasuke. Namun, setelah tawa Sasuke mereda dan Hinata sudah sangat sempurna mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, tangan kekar Sasuke menyentuh lembut pipi Hinata. Ujung ibu jari Sasuke menyapu bekas bumbu yang masih berada di ujung kiri mulut gadis imut ini.

" _G-gomen. A-arigatou_ , Sasuke _-san_ ". Hinata terlihat sangat malu dengan tingkah Sasuke yang begitu manis kepadanya. Ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya kedalam anakan rambut yang setia berada di keningnya.

"Hmm. Baiklah, Hinata. Kau lanjutkan saja makan ramenmu. Aku akan pergi ke meja Teuchi _jii-san_ dulu". Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri di meja tersebut. Pria bermata kelam sekelam langit malam tersebut pergi menghampiri meja bos gadis ini dengan Ayame yang setia mendampingi ayahnya.

 _'_ _Apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan Tuan Teuchi dan Ayame-neechan?'_. Gadis ini membatin melihat punggung Sasuke yang sedikit menutupi pandangan matanya dari badan Teuchi. Ia hanya melihat Ayame yang terlihat mengganggukkan sesuatu dari pembicaraan mereka. Kemudian, gadis bersurai indigo ini kembali memperhatikan ramen yang sudah Sasuke pesan untuknya. Lumayan menjadi dingin. Ia pun melanjutkan kembali acara makannya.

"Hinata, sebentar lagi cepatlah kau ganti pakaianmu. Kau akan ikut denganku". Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke meninggalkannya seorang diri tanpa alasan yang tak Hinata ketahui, pria berwajah datar tersebut kembali mendudukkan dirinya kehadapan Hinata yang terlihat baru saja lancar menikmati ramennya. Kenapa Sasuke selalu hobi membuat Hinata terkejut dengan tingkahnya ini?. Sasuke memerintah Hinata agar ia meninggalkan jam kerjanya malam ini. Apa pria ini gila?. Bukankah ia sudah sangat tau jika malam ini Hinata sedang bekerja dan tak bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja?. Hinata kembali membulatkan matanya saat ia mendengar perintah Sasuke tersebut.

" _Uhuuk-uhuk_. Tapi aku sedang beker –". Tentu saja gadis ini tersendak mendengar permintaan Sasuke yang sangat tidak masuk akal tersebut. Maksud hati, gadis ini ingin menolak ajakan senpai aneh di hadapannya. Tapi apalah daya ia tak bisa menolaknya saat . . . .

"Aku sudah membicarakan hal itu kepada Teuchi _Jii-san_ juga Ayame. Mereka mengijinkanmu. Cepatlah ganti pakaianmu. Ku tunggu kau disini". Ya, tepat sekali. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sasuke yang memutus perkataan orang terutama dalam hal sanggahan. Ia tak suka dengan beberapa alasan penolakan yang membuat telinganya bising. Sungguh lelaki yang menyebalkan.

Hinata terlalu menurut pada perintah Sasuke. Jangan di tanyakan lagi. Jika boleh ia memberontak ataupun menolak keras perintah Sasuke itu, sudah pasti ia lakukan sejak awal. Akan tetapi, pria itu terlalu pandai membuat gadis imut ini tersudutkan dan satu-satunya cara hanyalah menuruti perintahnya. Hinata sendiri sudah sangat bosan dengan berbagai perlakuan Sasuke yang sangat diluar prediksinya tersebut. Ia pun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula dan beralih menghampiri ruang ganti di belakang kedai ini. Ia membuang kasar nafasnya. Sekali lagi, ia tersudutkan. Sementara Sasuke, semenjak kepergian Hinata yang menjauh darinya untuk berganti pakaian tersebut, ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuat Hinata memilih menurutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **DELAPAN**

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi sekarang, _Hime_ ". Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Hinata yang sudah terbungkus dengan jaket ungu tebal kesayangannya lengkap dengan sarung tangan berwarna ungu muda tersebut. Hinata sengaja mengurai rambut indahnya. Ia hanya menambahkan bandana hitam polos di ujung kepalanya. Manis. Itulah kata sekaligus pujian yang pantas mendeskripsikan penampilan Hinata saat ini.

"Mau kemanakah kita, Sasuke _-san_?". Hinata mencoba mempertanyakan tujuan yang akan ia kunjungi dengan Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak mengetahui setitik pun akan kemanakah Sasuke membawanya pergi. Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut sekaligus mencoba mengurangi kekesalan hatinya atas sikap Sasuke yang dengan sesuka hati meminta dirinya melakukan apa saja yang ia inginkan tanpa perlu mempertanyakan persetujuan Hinata.

"Nanti kau juga akan mengetahuinya. Silakan masuk, _Hime_ ". Sasuke melepas tangan Hinata yang sejak mereka berdua keluar dari kedai tersebut ia kalungkan kepada tangan kekarnya. Mereka memang sangat serasi bahkan saat berjalan bersama. Bak pasangan yang sedang di mabuk cinta. Pria tersebut membukakan pintu mobil penumpang yang berada di samping bangku kemudi. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan mulai memasukkan dirinya kedalam mobil itu di sertai dengan senyuman kecut yang bahkan gadis ini paksakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdua terdiam tanpa terusik oleh sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, akhirnya mobil Sasuke berhenti di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan ternama di Tokyo. Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya membuang pandangannya kearah jalanan yang ia telusuri dengan Sasuke, lantas terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah bangunan yang tinggi dan mewah, lengkap dengan keramaian banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di dalamnya.

"Sudah sampai. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam". Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan matanya kepada wajah Hinata yang refleks mengalihkan wajah kepadanya seperti maksud 'dimana kita?' itu. Tanpa menunggu pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Hinata, Sasuke segera mengeluarkan dirinya dari mobil ini kemudian membukakan pintu tempat Hinata duduk di dalam mobilnya.

Sekali lagi, Hinata hanya memilih untuk menurutinya saja. Jika boleh memilih, ia lebih memilih kerja lembur semalam suntuk di kedai ramen tadi dan melayani pelanggan yang sudah berusia uzur dengan kecerewetan yang tak bisa berhenti menilai cara kerjanya, dari pada di perlakukan selayaknya tuan putri seperti saat dulu ia berada di Konoha dan menuruti perintah dari pria menyebalkan ini. Dengan susah payah, ia mengeluarkan nafas besarnya lagi secara kasar. Oh tidak. Harus berapa lama Hinata menuruti setiap perintah Sasuke?. Tangan mungil Hinata meraih telapak tangan kekar Sasuke yang sudah terjulur di depan wajahnya. Kemudian, mereka memasuki pusat perbelanjaan ini bersama.

" _Ano_ , Sasuke _-san_. Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?". Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap wajah Sasuke dengan ekor matanya.

"Kau ikuti saja, Hinata. Ayo kita kesana". Sasuke justru semakin memeluk Hinata kedalam dada bidangnya. Tangan Sasuke memeluk erat tengkuk belakang Hinata. Walaupun sebenarnya gadis ini sempat terkejut dengan tingkah Sasuke kepadanya yang semakin menjadi, ia lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang tersebut. Sangat jelas sekali hidung Hinata menghirup aroma pria ini. Maskulin, seperti aroma tubuh Menma yang sudah lama tak ia hirup. Tidak!. Sadarlah, Hinata. Dia Sasuke, bukanlah Menma!.

Karena terlalu larut dalam dekapan Sasuke yang membuat matanya tertutup sempurna mengingat sosok Menma walaupun hanya dalam hitungan detik saja, Hinata tak menyadari jika Sasuke membawanya kepada sebuah butik khusus gaun malam milik Sizune. Adik kandung Tsunade, sang kepala dosen di kampusnya. Ntah bagaimana ceritanya, Sasuke dengan mudah mengenal orang-orang yang asing bagi Hinata. Disana juga ada Anko. Guru dibidang Teknologi Informatika yang juga kekasih Kakashi, kakak angkat Naruto.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke _-san_. Eh, apakah ini kekasih baru anda?. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yu –". Belum selesai Sizune yakni sang pemilik butik memberikan sapaan hangatnya kepada pria datar ini, seperti biasa Sasuke sudah memutuskannya.

"Hn. Tolong carikan gaun malam terbaik yang sangat pas untuk dia. Kalau perlu, kau desainkan saja model terbaru untuknya". Sasuke menatap dingin kearah Sizune. Wanita berambut hitam pendek yang panjangnya hanya sampai tengkuknya tersebut mengangguk menyetujui kemauan Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Mari ikut denganku, _Hime_ ". Sizune mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata yang baru saja membuka matanya karena Sasuke melepas pelukannya. "Kalian begitu serasi". Ucap Sizune selanjutnya. Kemudian, dua wanita ini memasuki ruang dalam butik yang lumayan terkenal tersebut. Desainnya yang terkenal sangat _branded_ lengkap dengan kualitas yang sangat bagus, membuat hanya sebagian orang penting seperti Sasuke saja yang bisa membeli produk dari adik kandung Tsunade tersebut.

Tentang Sizune, dia dulunya adalah sekretaris pribadi Itachi di kantor Uchiha yang berdiri disini. Ia mengundurkan diri karena berbagai fitnah yang ia dapatkan di kantor tersebut. Belum lagi soal perasaanya kepada Itachi, sang putra sulung Uchiha. Ia lebih memilih memendamnya karena ia tau Itachi tak akan membalas perasaannya. Kemudian, ia membuka usaha bersama dengan Anko di pusat perbelanjaan ini. Setidaknya, kesibukan tersebut membuatnya lupa akan perasaan terdalamnya kepada Itachi.

"Nah. Bagaimana sekarang, Sasuke- _san_?. Ini model terbaru dari karya kami yang belum sempat kami luncurkan. Cocok bukan dengan badannya?". Sizune kembali dengan Hinata yang sudah mengenakan gaun malam berwarna ungu kepucatan. Seperti warna bola matanya. Dress yang memiliki panjang selutut Hinata, dilengkapi dengan renda yang menghiasi bagian lengannya. Tak terlalu mencolok dengan berbagai _assesoris_ yang lain. Hanya ada bunga mawar berwarna senada di bagian pinggang yang menjadi hiasan pembatas antara bagian dada dan pinggangnya. Sungguh sangat manis. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap bosan layar ponselnya, kini mengalihkan pendangannya kepada Hinata. Sungguh sempurna. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka melihat kesempurnaan Hinata yang seperti bidadari tersebut.

"Aku pilih ini. Lengkapi juga _assesoris_ lain yang mendukung dress ini". Sasuke menatap penuh arti kepada Sizune.

"Tunggu. Aku ingin merias Hinata lebih lengkap. Bolehkan, Sasuke _-san_?". Ntah darimana munculnya Anko, ia langsung menarik lengan Hinata pelan agar bersedia menjadi model untuk diriasnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Bagaimanapun, ini juga demi kebaikan butik mereka berdua. Sasuke ingin membantu karier Sizune atas kesalahan yang di buat kakaknya.

Hinata kembali memasuki ruang dalam butik ini. Namun kali ini bersama dengan Anko. Sedangkan Sizune, ia kembali kepada berbagai dress yang sudah di kunjungi pelanggannya yang lain. Sasuke yang masih menahan mulutnya yang terbuka karena pesona Hinata, kembali menatap layar ponselnya dengan senyuman sangat tulus darinya. Ia juga menggelengkan kepalanya pelan karena baru saja melihat bidadari yang jauh lebih sempurna dari Yugao. Mantan kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi beralih menjadi kakak iparnya.

Butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk menunggu bidadari ungu tersebut menjadi sangat sempurna. Tidak, jauh dari kata sempurna. Lebih tepatnya kata "luar biasa" yang tepat untuknya. Kini, Hinata keluar bersama dengan kekasih dari Kakashi yang pandai merias orang tersebut dari sebuah ruangan kecil yang di dalamnya hanya terdapat peralatan untuk merias juga tempat berganti pakaian. Anko, wanita berambut abu-abu gelap itu dengan senyuman bangganya menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk berdiri di depan Sasuke yang kembali sibuk dengan ponsel pribadinya.

"Sasuke _-san_ ". Anko mencoba mengusik keseriusan Sasuke yang masih menjalankan berbagai macam tulisan di layar ponselnya tersebut. Bisa sangat dipahami jika Sasuke benar-benar serius dengan benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Alisnya yang terangkat juga saling bertemu, serta tak ada urat wajahnya yang sedikitpun mengendur santai – walau memang wajah Sasuke selalu seperti itu -. Pria ini akhirnya merespon suara seorang wanita yang memanggil namanya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya kepada sumber suara yang mengganggunya itu.

"Taraaaa. Ini dia Hinata _Hime_. Bagaimana? Cantik bukan?". Anko sedikit menggeser posisi berdirinya yang membelakangi Hinata dengan melangkahkan selangkah dari posisi sebelumnya kearah kiri. Kini, Hinata tak terhalangi lagi dari badan Anko. Pria yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di sofa putih milik butik ini tanpa sedikitpun menggerakkan anggota badannya – kecuali tangan kekarnya yang sibuk dengan layar ponselnya – tersebut. Ia juga tak membuka mantel tebalnya walau di butik ini di lengkapi dengan penghangat ruangan.

Hinata mencoba menarik kedua ujung bibirnya walau tak terlalu lebar. Sungguh makhluk Tuhan paling sempurna. Sasuke harus berterima kasih atas keisengan Anko yang menjadikan _'kucing percobaannya'_ ini berubah menjadi sosok bidadari ungu. Bagaimana tidak?. Dari ujung surai indigo Hinata, ada bandana putih beraksen bunga mawar putih yang hendak mekar tersebut mengitarinya. Sekilas terlihat bunga mawar putih alami mengitari kepala Hinata. Surai tersebut juga sengaja Anko biarkan terjatuh bebas begitu saja menghiasi bagian dada gadis imut ini. Goresan-goresan tipis tak lupa Anko sematkan kepada kedua pelupuk Hinata berwarna seperti warna kulit gadis asia umumnya – kuning langsat -, sedikit juga taburan merah sangat tipis diantara kedua pipi Hinata yang mengembang, kalung panjang yang di hiasi dengan putihnya kilatan berlian, begitu pula sebuah gelang yang menghiasi tangan putih Hinata, dan ditutup dengan sedikit warna merah muda jambu di bibir ranum Hinata. Sungguh sangat sempurna. Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata melihat Hinata saat ini. Andai saja ada seseorang yang memahami, Sasuke ingin sekali mengecup penuh hangat pada bibir ranum yang sekarang sedikit berwarna tersebut. Meninggalkan kesan manis menggiurkan untuk pria ini menikmatinya. Di bagian kaki, Anko melengkapinya dengan sepasang sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih polos menyembunyikan jemari kaki Hinata. Oh, tidak. Ini terlalu sempurna. Sasuke pastikan, pria manapun ingin menarik gadis ini kedalam pelukannya. Hanyut dalam alunan music romatis dengan sedikit dansa ringan yang kemudian ditutup dengan kecupan mesra. Sasuke tak sanggup menahan pertahanannya lagi. Mulutnya terbentuk sempurna menjadi huruf 'O' walau tak terlalu bulat, dan juga sedikit darah segar mengalir di salah satu lubang hidungnya.

"Sasuke _-san_. Kau baik-baik saja bukan?". Lambaian tangan serta suara lembut yang akhir-akhir ini terngiang di telinga Sasuke membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya yang melihat Hinata tanpa berkedip sedetikpun. Pria ini terburu-buru membekap bagian hidungnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya yang besar itu.

"Aku ke toilet dulu. Anko, aku pilih yang Hinata kenakan sekarang. Kau urus saja administrasinya". Sasuke langsung berlalu dari hadapan Hinata karena ia tak ingin darah segar tersebut sempurna keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Hinata yang masih bak bidadari tersebut hanya menautkan alisnya sehingga timbul ekspresi 'ada apa dengannya' terlihat jelas sekarang. Sedangkan Anko, ia hanya terkekeh pelan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sangat terpesona sekaligus malu karena mimisannya. Baiklah, Anko akui. Ini memang semua salahnya. Seutuhnya.

* * *

***DELAPAN***

Tak terasa, 2 bulan sudah berlalu. Dan tak terasa pula, malam ini ada sedikit keramaian di kediaman Itachi. Benar, malam ini Itachi akan resmi meminang Yugao. Wanita yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 2,5 tahun yang lalu. Malam ini sangat spesial untuk pasangan ini. Yugao seperti biasa terlihat cantik dengan berbagai goresan warna-warni di wajahnya sama seperti penampilannya di hari-hari biasa. Hanya saja, khusus malam ini Yugao terlihat begitu anggun dengan longdrees berwarna merah seperti apel fuji yang nyaris menutup hingga ujung kakinya melekat indah di badannya namun memperlihatkan kedua bahunya. Ikat pinggang yang menjadi pembatas di gaun tersebut melilit indah dengan sedikit kilauan beberapa berlian kecil yang menghiasinya. Rambutnya ia sengaja ikat menyerupai ekor kuda namun tak terlalu tinggi. Menampilkan anting-anting yang bergantung indah di kedua telinganya. Mikoto, sang nyonya besar di keluarga Uchiha Fugaku ini hanya memakai longdress hitam namun terkesan anggun dan mewah dengan berbagai assesoris lainnya yang melengkapi gaunnya. Sedangkan di kalangan pria, mereka terlihat kompak mengenakan jas hitam yang menyembunyikan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Hanya ketiga putra Mikoto yang memiliki kemeja berlainan warna diantara banyaknya pria di rumah megah ini. Itachi melengkapi jasnya dengan selipan kemeja berwarna merah bata di baliknya. Sai memilih mengenakan kemeja coklat susu yang senada dengan warna gaun Ino. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia yang sedari tadi berbincang dengan Mikoto memilih warna biru cerah menemani jas hitamnya.

" _Kaa-san_. Kenapa _Kaa-san_ tak menemani Yugao saja?". Sasuke membuka pembicaraannya kepada sang ibu yang masih sangat serius memperhatikan Hinata.

"Yugao _-chan_ sedang bersama Konan _-san_. Sasuke _-kun_ , apa benar dia kekasihmu?". Mikoto berbisik sambil melihat Hinata yang masih setia berkumpul dengan Sai dan Ino yang merupakan pasangan kekasih.

"Ya, begitulah. Apa terlihat meragukan bagi _Kaa-san_?". Sasuke sedikit terganggu dengan pertanyaan ringan dari ibunya ini.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu, Sasuke _-kun_. _Kaa-san_ sangat takjub dengan kecantikan paras dari gadis itu. Siapa namanya, Sasuke _-kun_?. Apa dia _kohai_ -mu?. Ingat ya, jika dia adalah putri Hyuuga, kau harus menikahinya. Itu sudah tradisi". Dari sederet pertanyaan yang terlontar dari ucapan Mikoto, ia menekankan kata terakhirnya kepada putra keduanya ini. Uchiha Madara, leluhur dari klan Uchiha ini sangat menekankan tradisi tersebut karena dahulu ia sangat mencintai wanita dari klan Hyuuga namun tak bisa ia miliki.

"Hn. Dia adalah Sarutobi Hinata. Akan tetapi, aku ragu jika dia adalah keturunan Sarutobi". Sasuke ikut menatap Hinata yang sedang terkekeh pelan karena Ino dan Sai yang tak pernah akur tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, acara pertunangan di mulai. Setelah pertukaran cincin pertunangan selesai, sang kepala Uchiha yaitu Fugaku memberi sambutan kepada para tamunya yang hadir di acara spesial untuk anak sulungnya ini. Tak selang beberapa waktu, pembawa acara juga memanggil nama Sasuke untuk memberi sambutannya.

"Terima kasih. Sekali lagi, selamat untuk _nii-san_ Itachi yang sudah resmi meminang wanita pujaan hatinya. Dan, hmm baiklah. Akan aku katakan beberapa fakta yang belum pernah di ketahui oleh siapapun".

 **To Be Continue . . . . . . .**

* * *

Selamat datang kembali di ff abal saya ini :D . Maaf karena terlalu lama melanjtukan ceritanya :( . Sekali lagi, terima kasih karena tetap setia me-review, membaca, sekaligus menunggu kelanjutan FF ini :D Saya terharu. Sekali lagi, Happy reading. Just RnR :)

 **Balasan Review :**

 **\- Queen** : Yosh :D Di tunggu saja :)

 **\- ana :** Baiklah :D

 **\- Guest :** Maaf kalau OOCnya kebangetan -_- :D

 **\- Rapita Azzalia** : Maaf ya kepanjangan :D mungkin endnya sampai chap 12 :D

 **\- Morita Naomi** : Okay (y)

 **\- NurmalaPrieska** : Maaf baru next :D

 **\- Alinda504** : Di tunggu saja :)

- **Nisa1234156** : Arigatou :D

 **\- .29** : Gomen, di chap ini malah hanya Sasuhina aja :D

 **\- sasuhina69** : Maaf kalau membingungkan T_T

* * *

 **A/N :** Di next chapter Yuga-Ita sama SasuHina masih mendominasi :D Juga ada Sasuke yang mulai jatuh hati kepada Hinata :D. See you soon at chapter 9 :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Previous Chapter :**

 **"** **Terima kasih. Sekali lagi, selamat untuk** ** _nii-san_** **Itachi yang sudah resmi meminang wanita pujaan hatinya. Dan, hmm baiklah. Akan aku katakan beberapa fakta yang belum pernah di ketahui oleh siapapun. Ini agar** ** _nii-san_** **mengetahui segalanya".** Sasuke memberikan ucapan selamat kepada kakak kandungnya tersebut dengan senyuman yang teramat sangat di paksakan. Mata kelamnya juga tak hentinya menatap tajam seorang wanita di sebelah kakaknya yang kini sudah resmi menyandang gelar sebagai kakak ipar pria yang sedingin bongkahan es kutub utara ini.

Hinata yang semula tak menghiraukan acara pertunangan kakak dari sang senpai yang aneh tersebut sedikit memutar wajahnya kearah sumber suara Sasuke berasal. Ia sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ino dan Sai juga ikut mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Sasuke.

 ** _'_** ** _Hal konyol apalagi yang akan keluar dari mulut singa miliknya itu?'_**. Hinata membatin. Ya, gadis ini sudah sangat geram dengan tingkah Sasuke yang memaksanya untuk menuruti kemauan senpai itu. Itu salah Sasuke karena terus menerus menghantui dan menjadi bayang-bayang Hinata. Ancaman keras bagi gadis imut ini.

* * *

"Baiklah. Tanpa perlu terlalu lama berbasa-basi, disini aku akan menjelaskan 'Fakta' yang sudah aku ucapkan tadi. Mungkin banyak dari orang-orang disini bertanya, 'Siapa dan kemanakah kekasih Sasuke?'. Jawabannya adalah, dia". Sasuke menunjukkan kearah Hinata berdiri. Kini Hinata seorang diri. Ino dan Sai berpindah tempat karena hendak mengambil minuman yang sudah tersaji di meja tamu. Gadis ini memutarkan wajahnya kepada sekelilingnya. Tentu saja, ia mencari Ino dan Sai. Kemana mereka?. Sementara seluruh pasang mata memperhatikan dirinya yang sudah mendapat interupsi dari Sasuke. Ini gila!.

Itachi dan Yugao ikut memperhatikan Hinata yang masih membulatkan matanya sempurna, lengkap dengan kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain di depan perut datarnya. Hinata tak mengerti harus bertingkah apa lagi agar ia terhindar dari kekonyolan Sasuke ini. Belum lagi tatapan seorang wanita yang baru saja resmi menjadi kakak ipar Sasuke itu, dia menatap penuh mematikan kearah Hinata. Seolah ingin menelan gadis tersebut secara hidup-hidup. Sedangkan tamu undangan yang lain begitu terpesona dengan kecantikan paras Hinata.

"Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan seorang wanita yang sebelumnya sudah Mikoto _-sama_ sebutkan dulu jika kau memiliki pasangan selama di Canada?". Salah satu tamu undangan mempertanyakan status Sasuke yang dulu pernah ia paparkan kepada sang ibu yang langsung terdengar di rekan bisnis Uchiha ini. Yugao terlihat sedikit sumringah sambil terus mengalungkan tangannya kepada lengan Itachi. Sedangkan Hinata, kedua alis gadis ini terpaut jelas. Ia belum mengerti dengan keadaan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hn. Sudah kuduga kalian akan mengetahuinya karena ulah ibuku. Ya, akan ku jelaskan soal itu. Memang benar sebelumnya aku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita saat berada di Canada dulu. Namun hubungan kami kandas karena wanita itu lebih memilih pria yang lebih dariku. Persetan dengan wanita itu. Dia memang jalang, dan begitu bodohnya aku bisa menjatuhkan hatiku padanya. Sungguh ironis. Lebih parahnya lagi, wanita itu adalah kakak iparku sendiri, Yugao. Dia terlalu hebat menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan kakakku dan menggodaku seperti wanita malam. Maafkan aku, _Nii-san_. Itulah fakta yang harus kau tau". Sasuke menyeringai tajam kearah pasangan yang baru resmi bertunangan tersebut. Namun, tak bisa di tutupi lagi ekspresi malu yang terlihat di wajah Yugao. Ia berulang kali mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan kekar Itachi. Itachi menyikapi pengakuan sang adik tersebut dengan sangat datar. Jangan di tanya lagi, Itachi sendiri ingin segera enyah dari acara pertunangannya.

Pengakuan Sasuke tersebut membuat semua tamu undangan menatap sinis kearah Yugao. Yugao tak sanggup lagi menahan malunya. Belum lagi tatapan Fugaku sang kepala Uchiha juga Mikoto, sang calon ibu mertua. Apakah mungkin Itachi masih mempertahankan pertunangannya dengan wanita tersebut?. Jawabannya adalah iya. Karena bagaimanapun , Itachi sudah terlanjur meresmikannya. Ia sudah sejak lama mengetahui jika tunangannya tersebut menjalin hubungan dengan adik kandungnya sendiri karena alasan kesepian yang terlontar dari mulut Yugao. Itachi hanya bisa membuang nafasnya percuma, sedangkan Fugaku dan Mikoto terlihat membelalakkan kedua manik matanya. Mikoto yang sebelumnya sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka, memang lebih memilih diam karena ia takut hanya salah dengar saja. Namun setelah mendengar pernyataan langsung putra keduanya, ia memandang Yugao dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Sementara Hinata, ia begitu tak menyangka dengan pengakuan dadakan yang sangat menjatuhkan harga diri dari kakak iparnya sendiri. Belum lagi, setelah ini senpai itu akan mendapat gelar 'mulut ember' karena mengungkap privasinya sendiri di khalayak ramai.

Setelah menyampaikan beberapa sambutannya tersebut, Sasuke segera menuruni panggung kecil tempat ia 'curhat' tadi. Acara ini akan segera berakhir tentunya. Yugao tak kuasa lagi berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan acaranya sendiri karena ia yakin seluruh sorot mata menghina dan mencibirnya yang tidak-tidak, teralamatkan padanya. Ia menarik tangan Konan dari kerumunan tersebut untuk keluar dari ruangan belakang rumah Itachi yang teramat sangat luas seperti aula itu. Sementara itu saat ia dan Konan sudah berhasil berada di halaman depan rumah Itachi, ia melihat sosok gadis bersurai indigo yang masih setia mengenakan bandana bunga lengkap dengan dress selututnya yang berwarna ungu pucat sedang berjalan menundukkan kepalanya. Mau kemanah gadis ini?. Bukankah ia yang tadi di perkenalkan sebegai kekasih Sasuke?. Karena rasa penasaran yang menggebunya, ia mendekati gadis tersebut – yang ternyata adalah Hinata-.

* * *

 **JUST FOR ME**

 **Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Friendship, Romance, and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo's everywhere, cerita pasaran, AU, Gaje, DLL**

 **Ngga suka boleh ngga baca dan ngga review :D**

* * *

"Tunggu!". Yugao memanggil Hinata yang berjalan di depannya dengan langkah yang teratur dan lamban. Dengan langkah cepat, Yugao menarik lengan kanan Hinata. Membuat gadis berparas imut menggemaskan ini menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadapkan wajahnya kepada Yugao yang tepat berada dibelakangnya.

"Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?". Yugao memutar kepalanya ke arah belakang saat kedua manik ungu kepucatan Hinata menangkap wajah kakak ipar Sasuke. Hinata hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Yugao. Ia yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil berjalan hendak pulang, kini teralihkan karena Yugao.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu sedikit berbicara. Aku juga belum mengenalmu dengan jelas karena baru kali ini Sasuke membawa gadis selain aku kemari". Yugao menatap intens wajah dan kedua manik lembut milik Hinata yang mampu memabukkan setiap pria yang menatapnya. Tak terkecuali pria sedingin es kutub seperti Sasuke. Pria seperti apapun akan sangat dengan mudah runtuh pertahanannya saat menatap wajah imut dan kedua manik Hinata. Ya, disitulah kelebihan Hinata.

"A-aku, Sarutobi Hinata. A-aku hanya _k-kohai_ dari _Sasuke-san_. Ia m-mengajakku kemari s-sebagai p-pasangannya". Hinata membuang nafasnya sebelum ia berkata jujur alasan yang membuatnya terseret ke rumah Uchiha pengusaha terkenal ini. Ia juga tidak memahami lebih detail alasan lain Sasuke hingga memaksanya kemari.

"Begini, _Hinata-chan_. Kau sudah mendengar pengakuan Sasuke tadi saat acara pertunangan antara aku dan Itachi dimulai bukan?. Berhati-hatilah saat kau berdekatan dengannya. Aku hanya kasihan jika kau akan menjadi korban pelampiasan Sasuke karena hubungan kita yang kandas begitu saja. Terakhir, Sasuke mengatakan padaku jika ia masih mencintaiku. Dan –".

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku benar-benar tidak perduli dan tak mau terlibat didalamnya tentang hubungan apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Sasuke _-san_ sebelumnya. Kami tidak benar-benar berhubungan seperti yang _Sasuke-san_ katakan tadi. Ini hanya sebuah perjanjian semata. Dan tugasku, sudah selesai". Hinata menatap kosong Yugao namun di setiap perkataan yang terlontar dari mulutnya tersebut penuh dengan penegasan jika ia tak tertarik dengan Sasuke ataupun cerita masalalu antara Yugao dan Sasuke.

Yugao menyernyitkan keningnya. Bagaimana mungkin sosok Sasuke yang mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan seorang wanita bisa terbantahkan secara mentah-mentah oleh Hinata?. Padahal, hanya dengan tersenyum ataupun tatapan Sasuke yang seolah tak memberi jeda kepada mangsanya, mampu membuat mangsanya tak berkutik termasuk dirinya. Namun, ada apa dengan Hinata?. Yugao kembali memperhatikan kedua manik Hinata yang memang kosong. Tanpa tatapan yang berarti namun dapat dirasakan oleh Yugao jika gadis di depannya ini menyimpan luka lama yang tersembunyi jauh direlung hati kecilnya.

"Aha. Aku baru menyadari sekarang. Apa jangan-jangan kau yang mempengaruhi Sasuke agar mempermalukanku di malam pertunanganku dengan Itachi ini?. Ternyata kau –".

"Sekali lagi aku katakan, aku tak mengenalmu, keluarga ini ataupun mengetahui masa lalu _Sasuke-san_ denganmu. Setitikpun". Hinata memotong untuk kedua kalinya pembicaraan Yugao. Gadis ini tertular kebiasaan lama Sasuke karena sudah terlalu sering berdebat dengan Sasuke.

Namun, tanpa Yugao dan Hinata sadari, Sasuke berdiri di belakang Hinata. Hingga akhirnya suara deheman dan langkah kaki Sasuke membuat perdebatan kecil mereka terhenti.

"Hinata, kau ini kemana saja?. Ah, ada kakak ipar murahan rupanya. Ku pikir kau tak punya rasa malu dan tetap bertahan dengan _nii-san_ di dalam". Sasuke belum puas dengan pengakuannya tadi yang membuat kakak iparnya ini menjadi sangat rendah di depan semua orang.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau –". Belum selesai Yugao membentak Sasuke, sekali lagi Hinata memotongnya.

"Aku permisi". Hinata berlalu meninggalkan sepasang mantan kekasih yang terlihat saling membenci tersebut. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hinata yang berlalu. Namun tangan kekarnya berhasil di cekal oleh Yugao.

"Tunggu, Sasuke. Kita selesaikan disini". Yugao tak kalah naik pitamnya saat Sasuke masih berupaya melepaskan tangan kekarnya dari cengkraman erat Yugao.

Seperti itulah kira-kira yang Hinata dengar saat dirinya berhasil menjauh dari Sasuke dan Yugao. Ia lebih memilih menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dari perseteruan kedua orang yang baru dikenalnya walau ia tak benar-benar menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Ia masih tetap berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat pelan dan lemah. Siapapun, bisakah kalian lihat?. Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari kedua anakan sungai mata Hinata walau gadis ini masih menampilkan wajah bengongnya dengan tatapan mata kosongnya.

 _'_ _Menma-kun, andai saja kau ada disini. Tolong aku!. Lepaskan aku dari Sasuke-san dan yang lainnya. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Kaa-san, izinkan aku ikut bersamamu. Hidupku terasa sangat buruk tanpa kalian berdua. Beritahu aku, Kaa-san, Menma-kun. Beritahu aku petunjuk. Haruskah aku melalui jalan sebegitu buruknya ini dan bertemu dengan mereka semua?. Kami-sama, aku membutuhkan mereka'._ Batin Hinata terus menggerutu tak jelas dengan menyebut ibu dan juga kekasih kecilnya yang sudah 2 tahun lalu meninggalkannya. _'Tak ada lagi tempatku berlindung tanpa kalian. Aku membutuhkan kalian. Sangat membutuhkan'._ Air matanya terus saja mengalir satu persatu meninggalkan bekas dikedua pipinya yang sedikit mengembang. Kini, ia berada di trotoar jalan rumah Itachi. Langkah kakinya yang gontai dan tatapan mata yang tak memperdulikan siapapun yang melihatnya, membuat gadis ini terlihat sangat buruk. Yang membuatnya buruk adalah bermacam warna di wajahnya yang berfungsi sebagai riasan wajahnya, kini luntur begitu saja karena air matanya. Sadar jika ia tak mengenakan jaket tebalnya karena tadi ia berada di ruangan yang penuh dengan suhu penghangat ruangan, kedua tangan mungil Hinata memeluk erat kedua lengannya sendiri. Bibir ranumnya gemetar. Sesekali, gadis ini menggigit bibir bawahnya karena menggigil akibat musim salju yang belum kunjung beranjak dari peraduannya.

Langkah kaki jenjang Hinata semakin gontai. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening dan berat sekali. Kakinya yang sedari tadi berjalan mengenakan sepatu tinggi membuat kakinya bergemetar. Ia terlalu larut bersedih, bukan karena cemburu Sasuke masih mengingat Yugao. Ia tak memperdulikan itu. Sangat tak memperdulikannya karena ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Sasuke. Melainkan, ia begitu sedih dan terpukul karena menyadari begitu buruk nasibnya sampai ia harus menjadi boneka Sasuke. Walau bagaimanapun, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke. Ia juga turut andil bersalah karena ia menawarkan kerja sama gila kepada senpai aneh itu. Pandangan matanya semakin kabur dan cenderung menjadi gelap. Ini bukanlah efek menangis, melainkan karena kepalanya yang semakin berat ia tahan untuk berjalan. Hinata tak kuat lagi menahan dirinya. "Siapapun, tolong aku". Suaranya sangat kecil cenderung berbisik. Ia memegangi kepalanya dengan erangan yang sangat pelan pula. Tak lama kemudian, ia benar-benar hilang kendali. Semuanya gelap, dan tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja diantara sejuta tumpukan salju yang berada ditepi jalanan kota yang sepi ini.

"Hinata!. Bangun, Hinata!. Apa kau baik-baik saja?. Hinata?". Sebelum Hinata resmi menutup matanya, ia dapat merasakan sebuah tangan kekar menangkapnya. Berusaha menahan agar Hinata tetap bisa berdiri. Suara pemilik tangan kekar itu juga mampu ia dengar sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya menghilang. Tepat sekali, Hinata pingsan. Kini kedua manik ungu kepucatan itu sudah tertutup di ikuti dengan badan Hinata yang semakin melemah.

* * *

 **SEMBILAN**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di malam pertunangan kakakmu ini, Sasuke. Apa kau gila?. Jika kau masih cemburu padaku yang lebih memilih Itachi, tak seperti ini caranya. Kau bahkan memalukan keluargamu sendiri dihadapan para tamu yang –". Yugao terus memarahi Sasuke yang menatapnya malas. Namun, Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya yang ia alamatkan kepada punggung rapuh Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

"Hinata. Tunggu aku!. Dengar, Yugao. Aku memang sengaja melakukannya agar mereka semua tau seberapa jalangkah kau yang sekarang menjadi kakak iparku. Itachi tak akan melepaskanmu walau aku menjatuhkanmu. Jadi, kau tak perlu terlalu setakut ini karena reputasimu!. Hinata, kembali". Sasuke berlari memanggil Hinata yang tak mendengarkan panggilannya. Hinata keluar dari area rumah kedua Uchiha ini. Akan sangat merepotkan jika Sasuke ikut mengejarnya tanpa mengendarai mobil. Pria berambut raven ini segera kembali mengambil mantel tebalnya yang senantiasa berada di dalam mobilnya. Kunci mobil, sudah tentu selalu berada di saku Sasuke. Hal yang ia takutkan akhirnya terjadi juga.

Setelah berhasil membawa mobil pribadinya keluar dari area rumah Itachi, Sasuke menancapkan gas mobilnya dengan cepat. Ia benar-benar tak memperdulikan suara keluarganya dan para tamu undangan lain yang terus memanggil namanya. Ia mencari Hinata yang berjalan seorang diri tanpa perlindungan apapun yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Sasuke akan sangat merasa bersalah kepada Hinata jika ia membiarkan gadis itu seorang diri. Belum lagi, ia hanya memakai dress selutut yang kemarin mampu membuatnya lupa diri melihat Hinata. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke menemukan Hinata. Hinata terlihat menggigil kedinginan. Terbukti dengan kedua lengan kecilnya yang ia silangkan di depan dadanya. Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di belakang Hinata tepat di samping trotoar. Jalan raya benar-benar sepi.

"Hinata. Kenapa kau pergi dari acara pertunangan kakakku?. Acaranya belum selesai. Hei, apa kau mendengarkanku?". Sasuke segera menuruni mobilnya dan terus berbicara mendekati posisi Hinata yang berjalan dengan gontai sekarang. Namun, tiba-tiba langkah Hinata terhenti. Gadis ini memegang kepalanya frustasi.

"Tolong. Siapapun, tolong aku". Kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terlihat sangat lemah. Belum lagi, suaranya yang memohon pertolongan. Siapapun pasti tak tega melihat kondisi Hinata sekarang. Walaupun suara Hinata sangat pelan, Sasuke mampu mendengarkannya. Segera ia menghampiri tubuh Hinata. Benar saja, Hinata nyaris saja terjatuh begitu saja. Untung saja, tangan kekarnya berhasil menangkap tubuh mungil yang kedinginan itu.

"Hinata!. Bangun, Hinata. Apa kau baik-baik saja?. Hinata?". Sasuke mengguncangkan wajah Hinata yang sudah sedingin es tersebut. Hinata masih mampu membuka kedua manik matanya walaupun sangat sendu. Namun, itu tak bertahan lama. Gadis ini kemudian jatuh lemas kepelukan Sasuke begitu saja. Sasuke sangat terkejut dan panik. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, ia menggendong tubuh mungil Hinata memasuki mobilnya. Dan setelah Sasuke berhasil memasukkan Hinata kedalam mobilnya, ia segera memasuki mobilnya pula dan membawa Hinata yang sudah tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah sampai di sebuah rumah sakit cukup megah di tepi salah satu jalanan kota Tokyo yang dingin ini. Jangan di tanya lagi. Ini adalah rumah sakit langganan keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke membawa masuk Hinata yang berada di atas punggungnya. Ya, Sasuke mendudukkan Hinata di dalam mobilnya karena hanya tersedia satu bangku penumpang di dalam mobil mewahnya itu yang bersebelahan dengan bangku kemudinya. Ini mobil pribadi Sasuke yang lainnya. Yang selalu ia bawa seorang diri tanpa boleh orang lain menyentuhnya. Mobil ini juga yang dulu menjadi saksi kisah cinta Sasuke dengan Yugao. Hanya Hinata dan Yugao yang bisa masuk di dalamnya. Hanya kedua gadis itu. Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda karena Hinata yang menggantikannya. Istimewa untuk Sasuke.

"Perawat!. Perawat!. Tolong bantu gadis ini segera!". Sasuke berteriak memanggil perawat agar membatunya menolong Hinata sebelum ia lebih kedinginan lagi di punggungnya.

"Sasuke _-san_. Apa yang -?. Perawat, segera bawa gadis ini ke ruangan saya!". Sosok wanita berambut pirang seperti Ino, kekasih Sai sang adik menyapanya. Rambut pirang yang lebih berisi itu melengkapi penampilannya dengan kacamata yang berada di atas hidungnya. Jas putihnya juga menampilkan identitas wanita yang menyapa Sasuke tersebut. Wanita ini tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataan manisnya kepada Sasuke saat melihat pria berambut raven itu menggendong sosok gadis imut di punggung Sasuke. Wanita tersebut memanggil beberapa perawat yang sedang bekerja untuk membawa Hinata memasuki ruangannya. Dan benar saja, beberapa perawat berdatangan kearah Sasuke dengan membawa kasur khas rumah sakit. Setelah Sasuke berhasil meletakkan Hinata ke atas kasur itu, perawat-perawat tadi dengan segera membawa Hinata ke ruangan wanita berambut pirang lebat itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa menunggu di luar ruangan yang serba berwarna putih itu. Semetara di dalam ruangan tersebut, Hinata sedang di periksa oleh wanita yang tadi menyapa Sasuke. Setelah beberapa menit, perawat-perawat yang tadi membantu Sasuke memasukkan Hinata keruang perawatan keluar dari ruangan itu. Kemudian, Sasuke memasuki ruangan Hinata di rawat tanpa permisi dari pemilik ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Hotaru?". Ya, dokter cantik itu bernama Hotaru. Hotaru membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang terasa sedikit melorot tersebut. Kemudian, Hotaru menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah duduk di bangku meja kerjanya.

"Hmm. Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis tak berdosa itu, Sasuke _-san_?". Hotaru membuang nafas besarnya dan melihat kedua manik kelam Sasuke.

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya?". Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pria ini juga menyenyitkan keningnya dengan ucapan Hotaru.

"Dia, **HAMIL** ". Hotaru menekankan perkataannya namun sesaat kemudian, wanita ini terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Sasuke yang masih membulatkan kedua matanya. "Aku bercanda, Sasuke _-san_. Dia hanya terkena hipotermia dan kelelahan saja. Kau ini bagaimana, Sasuke _-san_?. Kenapa kau biarkan gadismu kedinginan saat musim seperti ini?". Hotaru mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kerjanya. Tangan putihnya menulis beberapa nama obat di atas secarik kertas kecil yang berada di hadapannya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Hotaru, aku minta kau gantikan pakaiannya dan bersihkan sisa _make-up_ nya juga. Ganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian ini selagi ia masih belum sadarkan diri". Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah tas kecil yang cukup untuk sepasang baju kepada Hotaru.

"Hei. Kau ini tak pernah berubah ya?. Aku sedang hamil besar dan kau memintaku untuk mengganti pakaian seorang gadis?. Ayolah, Sas - ".

"Itu tak akan mengganggu kehamilanmu, Hotaru. Sudahlah, lakukan saja. Atau aku sendiri yang harus melakukannya?". Hotaru memang sedang hamil berusia 7 bulan. Buah cintanya dengan Utakata. Senior sekaligus teman bisnis Itachi. Sedangkan Hotaru adalah kohai Itachi sekaligus senior Sasuke saat di bangku SMA. Hotaru hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Bagaimanapun juga, kepuasan pasien adalah prioritas utama Hotaru. Ia menghela nafas dan kemudian ia mengambil tas yang Sasuke berikan dan mulai memasuki tempat dimana Hinata terbaring lemah dan menutup tirainya rapat.

"Kau jangan coba mengintip agar calon anakku tak jadi pengintip". Suara Hotaru membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Sasuke sudah terbiasa bercanda dengan Hotaru karena keakraban mereka semasa SMA.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hotaru keluar lagi dari tempat Hinata berbaring lemah tersebut. Ia juga membawa tas itu kembali lengkap dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang ia gantungkan di tangan kirinya.

"Hei, kau sudah menebus obatnya ternyata?. Ini pakaiannya. Kau boleh membawanya pergi sekarang". Hotaru mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit itu. Sasuke tersenyum miring, kemudian ia memasuki tempat dimana Hinata tergeletak lemah dan menggendongnya dengan gaya Hinata tetap berbaring seperti semula. Kedua tangan Hinata sengaja Sasuke kalungkan ke tengkuk belakangnya.

 _'_ _Dia sangat cantik'_. Sasuke menggumamkan wajah Hinata. Kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis dan mulai mengangkat tubuh gadis ini. Setelah ia membuka tirai penutup tempat Hinata berbaring itu. Hotaru menyambut mereka dengan cengiran menggodanya.

"Kalian sangat serasi". Hotaru menyunggingkan senyumannya lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke tak menggubris pujian tersebut. Ia terus berjalan membawa Hinata keluar dari ruangan Hotaru ini dan memasuki mobilnya lagi. Ia mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumahnya.

Tak butuh waktu yang lumayan lama untuk Sasuke menemukan rumah Sarutobi Asuma. Ia tau rumah ini karena ia pernah mengikuti Hinata pulang kerja hingga sampai rumahnya. Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pagar kecil rumah Asuma, yang juga sensei Sasuke itu.

* * *

***SEMBILAN***

Sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam berhenti tepat di depan gerbang kecil pembatas antara halaman depan rumah keluarga Sarutobi dengan sebuah jalanan sepi itu. Malam ini menunjukkan tepat pukul 01.00 dini hari. Acara pertunangan di rumah keluarga Uchiha berakhir tepat pukul 00.00 dini hari. Hinata dan Sasuke kabur dari acara itu sebelum acara resmi berakhir. Kini, keduanya berada di dalam mobil yang sama. Namun dengan kondisi yang berbeda. Hinata masih setia terlelap karena Hipotermia yang ia derita. Belum lagi, dokter Hotaru menyuntikkan obat bius agar Hinata bisa beristirahat dengan tenang hingga besok pagi.

Hinata terlelap dengan wajah yang menghadap Sasuke sejak mereka keluar dari rumah sakit tadi. Anakan rambut indigonya sedikit berantakan di keningnya. Hinata tak memakai riasan beberapa goresan warna wajah seperti saat di pesta tadi. Ia juga tak mengenakan dress selutut ungu itu lagi. Kaki gadis ini yang semula terbungkus dengan sepatu hak tinggi, kini terganti dengan sepatu bootsnya. Dressnya yang menawan kini telah terganti dengan jaket ungu khasnya. Namun, di dalam jaket ungu itu tersembunyi kimono hitam dengan lambang keluarga Uchiha yang lumayan besar di punggungnya, juga di bagian pinggang yang menjadi pembatas di bagian perut sang pemakai. Lambang itu lebih kecil namun mengitari bagian pinggang kimono itu sendiri. Ya, kimono yang Hinata kenakan kini sangat panjang hingga menutupi kaki jenjangnya yang putih. Sasuke memandang wajah Hinata. Wajah imut itu menjadi sangat cantik dan menenangkan ketika terlelap. Tangan kekar Sasuke membelai lembut pipi kiri Hinata yang sedang terlelap itu. Masih sama, wajahnya masih dingin seperti sebelum Hinata masuk rumah sakit.

Sasuke terus membelai lembut pipi Hinata. Ia tetap fokus melihat wajah Hinata intens. Kemudian, tangan kekarnya yang semula berada di pipi Hinata, kini berjalan merapikan beberapa helaian anakan rambut Hinata yang sedikit menutupi matanya yang tertutup rapat itu. Dengan sangat hati-hati, jemari Sasuke merapikan anakan rambut tersebut hingga kedua mata Hinata yang tertutup kini terlihat sempurna. Bulu mata yang lentik, serta ada sedikit kantung mata di bawah matanya. Sasuke sadar jika gadis ini baru saja menangis. Sasuke semakin lama menatap wajah gadis ini dalam diam. Ia menatap dalam-dalam gadis di depannya.

"Andai saja kau tau, Hinata. Hatiku sudah melabuhkan cinta padamu. Kau mampu membuatku berhenti melirik wanita lain dan melupakan Yugao yang kemudian hanya berfokus padamu. Aku akui, awalnya aku hanya penasaran kepadamu karena kau selalu menolak upayaku yang hendak menebus kesalahanku saat melempar bola basket tepat ketika pertama kali kita bertemu. Namun kau terus menolak dan menjauhiku. Tak seperti gadis lain yang begitu terpesona pada wajahku. Itu salahmu karena kau membuatku tertarik mengetahuimu lebih jauh. Dan kali ini, ku akui aku mencintaimu". Sasuke berbicara pelan di wajah Hinata sambil terus membelai lembut wajah Hinata. Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat pada Hinata dan kini kedua ujung hidung mereka saling bertemu. Hembusan nafas Sasuke yang teratur bertukar dengan alunan nafas Hinata yang sangat pelan dan lembut. Kemanakah kesadaran Sasuke?.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Hinata. Kau hanya untukku. Kau sesuatu yang harus ku lindungi selain ibuku. Kau tak akan ku lepaskan begitu saja sampai kau menjadi milikku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada hatiku, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu". Sasuke membisikkan ucapan itu di telinga Hinata pelan. Pria yang terkenal sangat dingin seperti es ini tersenyum sangat tulus. Sekali lagi, ia melihat paras cantik Hinata. Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat sempurna. Kemudian, Sasuke mengecup pelan ujung kepala gadis ini. Setelah itu, Sasuke melihat bibir ranum Hinata yang masih setia tertutup itu. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya menuju bibir Hinata. Dapat ia rasakan hembusan pelan nafas Hinata yang keluar dari hidung gadis ini. Ia juga dapat menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari diri Hinata. Aromanya yang tenang, membuat pria berambut raven itu memejamkan matanya sambil terus mendekatkan bibirnya menuju bibir Hinata.

Bibir Sasuke berhasil menyentuh ujung bibir Hinata. Awalnya, pria ini hanya mengecup pelan ujung bibir gadis itu. Namun, bak seperti sesuatu yang mampu membuat Sasuke lupa diri, Sasuke semakin jadi menyapu pelan bibir ranum Hinata. Semakin lama, Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata lebih dalam. Karena keadaan Hinata yang pingsan dan kini hanya tertidur akibat obat bius Hotaru, gadis hanya berpasrah dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Nggghhhh". Hinata mendesah pelan diantara ciuman itu. Gadis ini sebelumnya sempat tersadar namun akhirnya kembali tertidur karena obat bius tadi. Ia tak bisa menolak saliva dan lidah Sasuke yang terus bergoyang memintanya untuk membuka mulut kecilnya. Dan benar saja. Hinata kini membuka mulutnya. Membuat pria ini semakin leluasa mengabsen seluruh isi mulutnya.

"Nggghhhh, Menma _-kun_ ". Tubuh gadis ini sedikit menggeliat dengan ciuman yang Sasuke berikan. Separah itukah ciuman antara Sasuke dan Hinata ini?. Membuat gadis ini hanya bisa pasrah. Namun, setelah mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, Sasuke memberhentikan aktivitasnya. Ia melepas ciuman tadi dan menyernyitkan keningnya.

 _'_ _Menma?. Siapa dia?'_. Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya dengan nama yang Hinata sebutkan tadi. Namun karena hal itulah, Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya dan mengelap lembut ujung bibir Hinata yang basah karena salivanya dengan ujung ibu jarinya. Pria ini keluar dari mobilnya dan memutari mobilnya hingga ia berhasil menghampiri tempat Hinata tergeletak lemah tersebut. Sasuke menggendong Hinata dan mengeluarkannya dari mobil pribadinya ini. Kemudian, ia menghampiri pintu utama rumah keluarga Sarutobi.

Sasuke mengetuk daun pintu hijau yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, sosok wanita dewasa berambut hitam dan memiliki manik mata merah juga perut yang sedikit membuncit keluar dari rumah kecil ini dan membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

"Hinata!. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?". Sosok wanita itu adalah Kurenai. Sang bibi dari Hinata. Ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat keadaan Hinata yang terkapar lemah didalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?". Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Kurenai yang masih shock dengan keadaan Hinata.

"Uchiha _-san_. Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?". Asuma juga keluar dari dalam rumahnya menghampiri Kurenai dan juga Sasuke. "Silakan masuk. Bawa Hinata langsung ke kamarnya saja". Asuma melanjutkan perkataannya. Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah kecil ini masih dengan menggendong Hinata dan memasuki kamar Hinata untuk membaringkannya.

 **To Be Continue . . . . . . . .**

* * *

Yeay akhirnya bisa diposting juga setelah melewati proses panjang untuk mempostingnya ! :D *oke ini lebay*

Selamat datang di chapter 9 ff abal-abal saya hehe :D

Maaf jika jelek ataupun tak sesuai dengan harapan para Review sama para Readers. Jangan bosen-bosen review dan read ya?. Ini karena reviewnya berkurang :( Maaf juga karena terlalu lama melanjutkanya :D

 **Balasan Review :**

 **\- guest :** Aha, Gomen. Baru di chapter ini semuanya terbongkar :D

 **\- queue :** Maaf lama :D

 **\- Guest :** Ehm, alasannya sudah di jelaskan di atas Guest-san :)

 **\- nisa1234156 :** Arigatou :D

 **\- Rapita Azzalia :** Aha, saya terharu. Terima kasih Rapita-san selalu menunggu ff abal saya. Terima kasih juga karena selalu review :)

 **\- ana :** Sampai akhir chapter kok :)

\- **srilestari :** Err, saya bingung harus balas gimana :D

 **\- NurmalaPrieska :** Sudah terbongkar kok XD

 **\- sasuhina69 :** Di chapter ini semakin hot haha :D tapi maaf kalau feelnya ngga dapet :D XD

* * *

 **A/N :** Err, sepertinya chapter 10 akan jadi close chapter dari ff ini :( . Akan ada alur kecepetan mungkin. Itu karena saya takut para readers dan reviewers bosan dengan ff abal saya yang ngga kunjung end juga :D. Butuh saran dong, kira-kira sampai di tujuan utama yaitu sampai chapter 12, atau sampai chapter 10 saja :D. Saya juga ngga tau ini nantinya sad ending atau happy ending :D. See you, soon on next chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Previous Chapter :**

" **Hinata!. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"**. Sosok wanita itu adalah Kurenai. Sang bibi dari Hinata. Ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat keadaan Hinata yang terkapar lemah didalam dekapan Sasuke.

" **Bolehkah aku masuk?"**. Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Kurenai yang masih shock dengan keadaan Hinata.

" **Uchiha** _ **-san**_ **. Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?"**. Asuma juga keluar dari dalam rumahnya menghampiri Kurenai dan juga Sasuke. **"Silakan masuk. Bawa Hinata langsung ke kamarnya saja"**. Asuma melanjutkan perkataannya. Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah kecil ini masih dengan menggendong Hinata dan memasuki kamar Hinata untuk membaringkannya.

* * *

Sasuke membawa Hinata yang masih dalam dekapannya itu kedalam sebuah ruangan kecil yang berada di sebelah ruang tamu rumah keluarga Sarutobi ini. Ruangan yang di dominasi dengan warna ungu muda dan putih itu terasa sangat menenangkan untuk seorang Sasuke. Di tempat ini juga terdapat sebuah kasur king size yang menghiasi serta deretan peralatan yang lainnya. Ruangan ini adalah ruangan pribadi gadis yang saat ini berada di dekapan Sasuke. Kamar Hinata. Susunannya sangat rapi. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dan dengan sedikit ujung bibir Sasuke yang tertarik keatas, Sasuke membaringkan Hinata di atas kasur berseprai putih lembut itu.

"Uchiha _-san_ , apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?. Bukankah dia sedang ada jam tambahan di kelasnya?. Lalu kenapa Hinata bersama denganmu, Uchiha _-san_?". Kurenai membuyarkan konsentrasi Sasuke yang menikmati paras Hinata yang menyejukkan hatinya tersebut.

"Kurenai, jangan terlalu mengintrogasi salah satu mahasiswaku ini. Itu tidak sopan". Asuma yang berada di belakang Kurenai menghentikan introgasi sang istri yang sangat penasaran dengan keadaan keponakannya itu.

"Hn. Kita bicarakan saja di luar. Aku tak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahatnya". Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Hinata tersebut mengubah posisi dirinya menjadi berdiri. Ia juga menatap dingin Kurenai dan Asuma yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Hinata.

Ketiga orang yang berbeda usia tersebut meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri yang sedang terbaring lemah karena hipotermia yang ia derita saat ini. Suhu ruangan Hinata di perhangat oleh Kurenai dan juga menutup pintu kamar gadis imut itu. Sasuke dan Asuma sudah mendudukkan diri mereka di sofa yang menghiasi ruang tamu rumah ini. Tak semewah sofa yang berada di rumahnya, namun cukup nyaman untuk di singgahi sejenak sambil berbincang dengan sang tuan rumah.

"Jadi, bagaimana kronologisnya, Uchiha _-san_?". Asuma menghidupkan sepercik api kecil di ujung batang rokok yang ia pegang tersebut dan menyelipkannya di antara kedua bibir tipisnya yang sudah nyaris berwarna coklat gelap akibat rokok yang selalu ia hisap. Sasuke menyernyitkan keningnya. Pria ini membenci rokok dan hal yang berkaitan dengannya. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata atau Kurenai betah tinggal perokok seperti senseinya ini?.

"Ehm. Kau ini memang perokok, Asuma?. Apa kau tak mengasihani calon anakmu dan juga Hinata?". Sasuke menatap Asuma nanar yang sedang asyik menghisap rokoknya. Kurenai, setelah menutup kamar Hinata, ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh hijau bagi Sasuke.

"Ya. Namun jika sedang bersama mereka aku lebih memilih mematikan rokok ini". Asuma membuang nafasnya percuma di iringi dengan kepulan asap yang keluar dari kedua lubang hidung dan juga bibirnya.

"Hn. Soal Hinata, aku tadi menemukannya tak sadarkan diri di pinggir jalan setelah ia keluar dari rumahku tanpa permisi". Sasuke mulai menjelaskan kronologis Hinata yang pingsan tersebut. Asuma menyernyitkan keningnya.

"Di rumah Uchiha _-san_?. Apa ia belajar bersama denganmu?. Karena biasanya, Hinata hampir setiap hari meminta izin dengan alasan akan menerima jam tambahan dari kampus". Asuma juga menatap Sasuke yang sudah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jam tambahan?. Bukankah dia selalu pergi ke kedai Ichiraku untuk bekerja?. Kau tak mengetahuinya?". Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar pernyataan Asuma tersebut.

"Kerja?. Sejak kapan ia bekerja?". Asuma membulatkan matanya saat Sasuke berhasil membuatnya terkejut.

"Dia sudah lama bekerja di kedai Ichiraku. Ternyata memang benar jika Hinata tak ingin kau mengetahui ini semua. Dia melakukan ini hanya karena ia tak ingin terlalu merepotkanmu". Sasuke menatap pintu kamar Hinata yang sudah tertutup tepat berada di hadapannya. Asuma hanya bisa menghela nafas panjangnya dan mulai mematikan rokoknya karena Kurenai datang dengan membawa dua cangkir teh hijau di nampannya.

* * *

 **JUST FOR ME**

 **Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Friendship, Romance, and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo's everywhere, cerita pasaran, AU, Gaje, DLL**

 **Ngga suka boleh ngga baca dan ngga review :D**

* * *

 **Flashback of Sasuke :**

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya setelah ia berhasil mengeluarkan dirinya dari sebuah apartemen mewah yang terletak di salah satu sudut kota Tokyo ini. Karena waktu malam yang hampir menghampirinya, Sasuke memutar radio yang sudah tersedia untuk menghiasi mobilnya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, jari lentiknya menekan tombol yang paling besar itu yang berfungsi menghidupkan atau mematikan suara yang keluar dari benda kecil yang menempel di mobilnya ini. Ntah sebuah takdir atau kebetulan saja, alunan nada yang berasal dari radio di mobilnya mengeluarkan alunan nada beraliran romance. Pemuda berbadan jakung itu sedikit menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan senyum miringnya. Sebenarnya, pria ini tak begitu menyukai musik ataupun hal yang berbau romantis. Namun kali ini berbeda, Sasuke akan belajar untuk menyukai hal-hal yang bisa melelehkan hati itu. Ya, ini memang berlebihan. Akan tetapi, tak apalah jika seorang Sasuke sedikit menyukainya juga. Itu karena seorang wanita berambut ungu gelap bernama Uzuki Yugao yang bisa mengubahnya. Lagu yang sekarang mengalun di radio itu merupakan lagu kesukaannya dengan Yugao semasa mereka berdua di Canada.

Ah, benar. Berbicara soal wanita yang usianya lebih tua dari Sasuke, pria ini selalu antusias untuk membicarakan bahkan merelakan _time self_ -nya hanya untuk bersama wanita itu. Sasuke juga tak mengerti bagaimana wanita itu bisa membuatnya jatuh hati. Pemuda ini juga rela menjadi sangat berlebihan atau terlihat seperti bukan dirinya yang sesungguhnya hanya karena Yugao. Ia terlalu patuh dengan apa yang Yugao ucapkan. Mengingat hal itu, Sasuke mendesah pelan diantara nafas besarnya yang teratur.

"Mungkin memang benar jika aku sudah gila". Sasuke terkekeh pelan pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu mengagumi Yugao. Ia juga menggelengkan pelan kepalanya yang baru saja menyadari tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian, pria tampan itu melirik sebuah tas kecil yang berada di sampingnya sejak tadi. Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat sempurna sambil kembali menghadapkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan yang lumayan sepi tersebut.

Malam ini waktu menunjukkan dirinya tepat pukul 23.30 malam. Waktu untuk semua pekerjaan terhenti dan membuat lakon dari pekerja itu memulangkan dirinya dari tempat mereka bekerja dan memejamkan mata mereka di rumah masing-masing. Sasuke yang sedang menikmati alunan musik di radio mobilnya mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mengeluarkan dirinya dari sebuah bangunan yang mereka sebut tempat kerja itu. Walau dengan tatapan yang tak seksama, Sasuke melihat satu persatu orang-orang pekerja yang menunggu angkutan umum kota ini menghampiri mereka. Hingga akhirnya, kedua mata kelamnya menangkap sosok gadis berbadan mungil berada di salah satu deretan orang-orang yang duduk menunggu angkutan umum itu. Sosok gadis yang kemarin ia celakai karena permainan basketnya yang kasar. Gadis bersurai ungu itu duduk dengan mata mencari kendaraan yang ia hendaki.

"Gadis itu. Bukankan itu _kohai_ yang kemarin -?". Sasuke bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengingat gadis manis nan menggemaskan itu. Ia terdiam sejenak tanpa melanjutkan gumamannya. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan arah mobilnya kearah tepi kanan jalanan kota ini. Ia memperhatikan Hinata yang masih menanti sebuah kendaraan umum yang akan ia tumpangi menuju rumahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah kendaraan umum berbentuk persegi panjang yang biasa disebut bus kota ini menghampiri segerombolan manusia berbeda usia yang sedang duduk menantinya tersebut. Namun, saat itu juga ponsel Sasuke membunyikan suaranya. Pertanda ada seseorang yang menghubunginya. Pemuda ini melirik ponsel yang berada di hadapannya. Segera ia raih ponsel itu. Saat jarinya hendak menggeser sebuah tombol berwarna hijau di layar ponselnya, panggilan itu mendadak mati. Sasuke menghela nafas. Di lihat dari nama yang muncul di layar, tertulis nama Sai Otoutou. Adik lelakinya itu memang suka menghubunginya jika ia tak segera pulang ke rumahnya. Sasuke kembali menatap arah Hinata duduk tadi. Kini bangku itu kosong tanpa seorangpun. Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya kearah depan. Benar saja, baru saja sebuah bus kota sedang mencoba melaju mendahuluinya dengan kecepatan pelan. Pria ini segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan segera menyusul bus yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari hadapannya.

Tak lama kemudian, bus itu membelokkan dirinya kearah jalanan kecil menuju sebuah kompleks perumahan yang di peruntukkan untuk kelas ekonomi menengah kebawah ini. Jalannya yang tak seluas jalan raya, hanya mampu di jangkau oleh satu buah bus kota, dua buah mobil yang berlalu lalang, dan beberapa kendaraan kecil lainnya. Sasuke terus mengikuti arah henti bus itu. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, bus berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang cukup asri dan terjaga kebersihannya itu. Bus tersebut mengeluarkan seorang gadis manis nan imut bersurai indigo untuk memasuki rumah kecil tempat ia berhenti. Itu dia. Sosok gadis yang sedari tadi Sasuke sengaja ikuti. Matanya terus mengikuti langkah kaki gontai Hinata sampai gadis ini mengetuk pintunya hingga seseorang terlihat membuka pintu untuknya.

"Hinata, kau darimana saja? Bibi mengkhawatirkanmu". Kurenai, sosok wanita dewasa bersurai hitam pekat itu membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo dan bermata ungu kepucatan yang berada di ambang pintu rumah bergaya Jepang klasik itu.

" _Gomen_ , bibi. T-tadi aku m-mengikuti praktik t-tambahan di kelas medis d-dengan Tsunade _-sama_. Aku t-tidak sempat m-menghubungi bibi k-karena ponselku m-mati". Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam anakan rambut yang tertata rapi di dahinya. Ia sangat takut jika bibinya akan sangat memarahinya.

Sasuke mengamati perbincangan dari kedua wanita yang berbeda usia tersebut yang berhasil di tangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

"Jadi, ini rumahnya? Dia tak seperti gadis lain yang berada di kampus. Semakin membuatku penasaran saja". Pria itu menyunggingkan senyumannya. Bukan, itu senyuman licik-cengiran-khasnya. Tak lama kemudian, pria itu berlalu dari jalanan yang berada di depan rumah kecil yang di huni oleh gadis bersurai indigo, Hinata.

 **End flashback of Sasuke –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, itu alasannya kau mengetahui rumahku, Uchiha _-san_?". Asuma menaikkan alisnya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke tentang rumahnya yang berhasil di temukan oleh pria berambut raven di hadapannya.

"Ya. Karena aku begitu penasaran dengan keponakanmu, Asuma". Sasuke menatap nanar Asuma dan Kurenai yang sangat memperhatikannya.

"Lalu, sebenarnya kau ini dari mana?. Kenapa kau saat itu mau repot-repot membuntuti Hinata?".

"Hn. Saat itu aku baru saja pulang dari rumah teman lamaku. Aku mengambil pesananku untuk membuatkannya desain Kimono keluarga kami. Dan, saat itu kimono itu untuk wanitaku". Sasuke kembali menjelaskan kepada pasangan suami-istri yang dengan setia mau merawat Hinata selama menempuh masa kuliahnya di kota ini.

Kimono yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke itu adalah kimono yang sekarang dikenakan oleh Hinata. Sasuke sengaja memesan desain kimono itu untuk Yugao ketika waktu pertambahan usia wanita itu yang tepatnya malam ini terselenggarakan. Sasuke tetap menyimpannya di mobil pribadinya dan tak memberikan pakaian itu kepada Yugao sebagai bentuk hadiah darinya atau memberitahukan kepada keluarganya yang lain. Karena ia merasa teramat sangat kecewa dengan wanita yang dulu menjadi pujaan hatinya tersebut. Justru, saat ini ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena pakaian itu dikenakan kepada orang yang semestinya.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pulang. Ini obat-obatan yang harus Hinata konsumsi. Aku tak ingin mengganggunya. Semoga keponakanmu lekas sembuh, Asuma". Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri sempurna. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah kelurga Sarutobi. Ia juga membawa mobilnya keluar dari pinggiran jalan penghubung dengan jalan raya dari kompleks perumahan ini.

* * *

 **SEPULUH**

Matahari menunjukkan sinarnya diantara celah-celah kecil sebuah kain yang biasa disebut tirai gorden penutup jendela di setiap ruangan hampir di seluruh rumah yang berada di muka bumi. Sang ratu kehidupan tersebut memang mampu memasukkan cahayanya di jendela-jendela kecil setiap bangunan yang manusia huni. Tak ketinggalan, suara cicitan lagu penghantar pagi dari burung-burung kecil yang tinggal di sebuah pohon besar, menambah kesan jika manusia harus kembali membuka kedua matanya dan segera memulai berbagai aktivitasnya seperti sedia kala sebelumnya.

Gadis manis nan imut yang semula tertidur pulas itu, kini mulai membuka sedikit kedua kelopak matanya dan menampilkan iris mata ungu kepucatannya. Belum sepenuhnya kedua manik matanya itu terbuka, gadis ini mengatupkan tangannya untuk menutupi mulut mungilnya yang sudah siap untuk terbuka otomatis. Ia baru saja terbangun dari dunia mimpinya.

"Aku berada di kamar?. Siapa yang mengantarku kemari?". Hinata, gadis itu kini bermonolog sendiri setelah ia berhasil membuang nafas yang berada didalam kedua lubang hidung juga rongga mulutnya. Tangan mungilnya membuka selimut yang juga menutupi tubuhnya. Gadis ini merasa terlalu gerah karena pakaian berlapis yang Hinata kenakan lengkap dengan selimut dan juga suhu ruangan kamarnya yang sangat menghangat seperti saat musim panas. Kemudian, Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasurnya dan membiarkan kaki jenjangnya terjatuh begitu saja hingga mengenai alas kakinya yang dilengkapi dengan motif kepala babi tersebut.

"Ini, kimono siapa?. Astaga, apa yang terjadi denganku semalam?. Mengapa pakaianku terganti?". Hinata membulatkan matanya sempurna saat ia berhasil membuka resleting jaket kesayangannya. Dengan segera, ia berdiri di ambang kaca almarinya yang dengan sempurna memantulkan bayangan dirinya hingga ujung kaki. Gadis ini terkejut bukan main saat melihat kimono hitam yang dihiasi oleh lambang keluarga pengusaha terkenal di kota ini. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia menautkan alisnya mengingat lambang yang melingkar di kimono itu. Kepalanya menggeleng. Ia kemudian menghamburkan dirinya ke kamar mandi kesayangannya saat ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi. Gadis ini bisa di skors selama 3 jam oleh Anko jika ia terlambat mengikuti kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata!". Seorang gadis bermabut pirang yang selalu di ikat seperti ekor kuda memanggil Hinata yang baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil mewah milik Sasuke.

"H-hai, Ino _-chan_ ". Gadis bermata ungu pucat lembut itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Hei, kau benar menjadi kekasih Sasuke _-senpai_?. Aku akan menjadi adik iparmu, Hinata". Ino berbisik pelan sembari menampilkan senyuman genitnya kepada Hinata saat gadis berambut blonde panjang itu berhasil mendekatinya dan meraih tangan mungil Hinata. "Sasuke _-senpai_ , kami masuk dulu". Ino menginterupsi Sasuke jika ia bersama Hinata akan langsung memasuki kelas tanpa menunggunya. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yang masih berada di dalam mobilnya.

Hinata dan Ino berjalan beriringan melewati koridor yang sudah di penuhi dengan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lain. Ruang kelas mereka sebenarnya berbeda lantai dan lumayan terpaut jauh, namun untuk kali ini Ino sengaja mengajak Hinata berbincang sejenak tentang hubungan gadis indigo ini dengan Sasuke.

"Hinata, kita duduk sebentar yuk?. Sambil menunggu Tenten dan Sakura datang. Ya kau tau sendiri lah, Sakura kan selalu di jemput oleh Naruto. Kalau Tenten, mungkin dia masih berada di dalam bus kota". Ino mulai membuka pembicaraannya kepada gadis yang berada di samping kanannya ini. Mereka mendudukkan diri mereka di sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. "Hinata, yang semalam itu benar kan?. Aku harap apa yang dikatakan Sasuke _-senpai_ benar adanya". Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat mereka berhasil duduk. Ino memang senang berbicara.

"Y-yang semalam, i-itu h-hanya sebuah p-perjanjian". Dengan susah payah, Hinata menjelaskan kepada salah satu sahabat karibnya itu.

"Ah, Hinata. Kau tau, kalian berdua sangat serasi. Aku sangat berharap kau juga akan menjadi kakak iparku". Ino menghela nafas panjangnya. Ntah mengapa, Hinata justru menautkan alisnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke melewati mereka berdua dengan Shikamaru saja. Tangan Sasuke yang selalu ia selipkan di kedua saku celananya, dan kedua tangan Shikamaru yang selalu ia lipatkan di belakang kepalanya, membuat hampir seluruh mahasiswi dengan susah menelan saliva mereka sendiri di tenggorakannya. Hanya Hinata yang tak menanggapi dengan serius seperti kebanyakan gadis di Universitas ini.

"Ah, calon kakak iparku sudah tiba. Hinata, kau terlihat sangat serasi dengan Sasuke _-senpai_ ". Ino sekali lagi meyakinkan Hinata. Hinata hanya menghela nafasnya dan membunagnya teratur. Ia sungguh malas mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut sahabat baiknya ini. "Baiklah, Hinata. Aku masuk kelas dulu. Kau segera kembali saja ke kelasmu. Sakura sudah tiba di kelas. Jaa-ne, Hinata". Ino mengubah posisinya mnejdai berdiri sempurna. Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelas yang tepat berada di depan Hinata dan Ino tersebut. Sebelumnya, Hinata juga mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri dan Ino hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hinata!". Suara Tenten mengudara memanggil nama gadis bersurai indigo tersebut saat Hinata akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas tempat ruang belajarnya. Gadis bercapol dua ini juga melambaikan tangannya di udara saat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kepada Tenten. Hinata hanya tersenyum. Kemudian, mereka berjalan bersama melewati koridor kampusnya hingga mereka tiba dikelasnya.

* * *

***SEPULUH***

Tak terasa, kini musim salju sudah mengakhiri masanya. Tibalah saatnya musim semi menghampiri agar bunga sakura khas negara ini berkembang seperti biasa. Banyak pasangan di seluruh dunia merelakan beberapa lembar bernilai beberapa yen atau dollar hanya untuk mengunjungi negara ini. Tak jauh berbeda dengan pasangan yang berada di kota ini. Mereka juga rela menyisihkan waktu hanya demi pasangan ataupun keluarga kecil mereka untuk bermain dan bermesraan saja tanpa terbebani tebalnya salju lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Hinata pun demikian. Ia meninggalkan sejenak pakaian hangatnya. Hari ini, ia hanya memakai sweater ungu yang menyembunyikan kemeja putih polosnya. Ia juga hanya mengenakan jeans panjang dengan sepatu _boots_ nya ditambah lagi hiasan _beanie_ putih di kepalanya yang menutupi sebagian puncak mahkota indigonya. Ia memulai aktivitas seperti biasa di kampusnya ini dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah kaki Hinata yang hendak mengunjungi suatu tempat. Sepertinya, Hinata merasakannya. Tanpa menoleh ataupun memperhatikan Sasuke yang terus mengikutinya, Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu lorong ruang musik. Tempat tersebut berada di lantai dua. Ntah mengapa, Sasuke justru semakin mengikuti gadis itu tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang terus membicarakan tentang mereka. Hingga akhirnya, Hinata memberhentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan pintu bertuliskan "Music Room" yang sepi tanpa seorangpun kecuali kedua orang ini. Sasuke pun demikian.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Sasuke _-san_?". Hinata membuka suasana _awkward_ diantara ia dan senpai itu dengan pertanyaan kecilnya. "Apa sejak kejadian itu kau harus terus mengikutiku?". Ia melanjutkan pertanyaan lain dari mulutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tau, kenapa kau berubah setelah acara pertunangan itu?. Kau semakin dingin dan ku akui aku sangat penasaran dengan itu". Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan nada datar. Ia tetap melihat punggung rapuh Hinata yang belum mengubah posisinya untuk menghadap padanya. Namun kini, gadis bermahkota indigo itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas selempang berwarna _cream-_ nya. Tangan lemah itu terlihat mencari sesuatu dalam tas Hinata. Setelah beberapa saat Hinata merogoh kedalam tasnya, kini tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah tas kecil berwarna hitam.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini padamu. Aku bersyukur karena tak harus menghampirimu, _Senpai_ ". Hinata membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang berjarak tiga langkah dari posisi awalnya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Ku harap kau memahami maksudku". Hinata memberikan tas kecil itu kepada tangan besar Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya. Ia mengerti isi dari tas hitam kecil yang berlambang khas keluarganya. Sementara Hinata, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia meninggalkan begitu saja Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Jika aku tak mau memahaminya?". Sasuke menyela pernyataan Hinata dengan menarik tangan kanan Hinata.

"Kau pasti akan memahaminya". Hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Berharap jika ada kata atau kalimat lain yang keluar dari mulutnya lagi. Namun ternyata nihil. Hinata kembali bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Maaf, Sasuke _-senpai_. Aku bukanlah bonekamu yang bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku juga bukanlah tempat untuk pelampiasan cintamu dari orang lain. Aku lebih sibuk mencintai orang lain yang lebih dulu ku cintai. Aku lelah dengan semua permintaanmu. Aku lelah saat semuanya harus berkaitan denganmu. Aku Hinata, seorang _kohai_ bodoh disini. Aku tak ingin mencampuri urusan ataupun mau tau urusan orang lain. Terima kasih karena kau telah membongkar rahasia terbesarku kepada paman dan bibi. Terima kasih karena kau menjagaku walau itu sama seperti penyiksaan bagiku". Sasuke terdiam. Namun tangan kekarnya masih setia menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Pria ini baru menyadari sikapnya yang memaksa Hinata untuk menerimanya. Wajahnya menunduk. Kini hatinya sangat ketakutan. Takut jika bidadari ungu pucat ini akan meninggalkannya saat ia jatuh hati pada Hinata.

"Maafkan aku". Dua kata itu yang sukses keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sekarang, aku minta kau jauhi aku. Anggap kita tak per -". Hinata yang tak menatap Sasuke dan tetap membelakangi Sasuke, tak bisa melanjutkan permintaannya karena Sasuke menariknya kedalam pelukan pria jakung ini.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya. Tak akan pernah melakukannya". Sasuke membelai rambut panjang Hinata. Sekali lagi, sang gadis hanya bisa membulatkan matanya karena sikap senpai anehnya.

"Lepaskan aku. Jangan lakukan ini lagi padaku". Hinata mengakhiri pelukan sayang Sasuke begitu saja dan masih dengan nada merajuknya.

"Aku tak akan mau melakukan itu, Hinata". Nada suara Sasuke meninggi. Suara itu keluar bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang keluar dari anakan sungai matanya. Pemandangan yang hanya bisa di lihat oleh ibu pria ini, kini Hinata melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Cukup, Sasuke _-san_!. Cukup sampai disini semuanya!". Hinata pun tak mau kalah meninggikan nada bicaranya di hadapan senpainya tersebut. Mata ungu pucatnya terbelalak. Ia juga berusaha menghapus air matanya yang ntah mengapa justru keluar begitu saja tanpa interupsi darinya. "Cukup sudah kau ikuti aku selama ini. Cukup sudah kita bermain seperti ini. Apa kau tau perasaanku?. Aku memang tak menyukaimu, tapi setidaknya kau hargai perasaanku sebagai wanita. Wanita manapun akan merasa sangat kecewa saat ia tau jika dirinya hanya dijadikan boneka saja. Aku juga punya hati, Sasuke _-senpai_. Dan hatiku ini sangat rapuh". Hinata mengusap kasar air matanya yang terus mengalir. Ia mengetahui semuanya. Tak sengaja saat itu ia mendengar langsung pembicaraan Shikamaru dengan Temari ketika mereka berdua berada di dalam perpustakaan yang sama dengannya. Pasangan itu membicarakannya dengan Sasuke. Sejak saat itulah, ia tersadar jika Sasuke hanya memperalatnya untuk Yugao.

Sasuke terdiam kembali. Pria berbadan kekar ini tak menyangka jika Hinata yang lembut bisa membentaknya sekeras ini. Sekujur tubuhnya membeku seketika. Tak ada kata lagi yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Semuanya memang benar. Semula ia hanya penasaran kepada Hinata yang menolak keberadaannya hingga ia memperalat Hinata untuk menjatuhkan Yugao yang sudah memainkan perasaannya. Namun, ini semua salah untuknya. Tak seharusnya ia tersudutkan seperti ini. Hinata bahkan tak mempertanyakan hatinya yang saat ini begitu menggilainya. Salahkah ia jika saat ini begitu menggilai sosok gadis yang selalu menyangkal keberadaannya ini?.

"Mulai sekarang, kita tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Jangan pernah kau usik lagi hidupku, Sasuke _-senpai_ ". Suara gadis ini menurun. Nadanya tak sekeras tadi. Akan tetapi, tetap saja. Perkatannya penuh dengan penekanan.

Suasana hening kembali menemani mereka. Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Begitu pula Hinata.

"Ya, kau memang benar, Hinata. Aku memang bersalah. Itu semua memang benar. Dan kimono ini memang seharusnya tak kau kenakan karena ini milik Yugao. Tapi apakah kau tau, Hinata?. Aku teramat sangat bahagia saat kau mengenakannya. Semua itu hanya kenangan busukku dengannya. Aku sengaja tak membuang atau menggantikannya karena aku ingin melihat sosokmu, bukan dia". Ujarnya setelah beberapa saat mereka saling terdiam dengan nada suara yang lembut. "Dan, baiklah. Aku akan menjauhimu. Aku tak kan mendekatimu lagi. Akan tetapi, aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Aku yang akan membuatmu mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada hatiku. You're Just For Me. And I believe it". Tangan Sasuke kembali ia layangkan diatas ujung kepala Hinata yang tertutup dengan _beanie_ lembut itu.

Kini, giliran Hinata yang membeku. Ia kehabisan akal untuk menentang keras pernyataan Sasuke tadi. Tubuhnya tak berfungsi normal seperti sedia kala. Ini pasti ada yang salah. Sasuke menutup kedua manik kelamnya lagi untuk mengumpulkan udara yang tersisa di dalam paru-parunya. Kemudian, ia melepaskannya lega. Berbeda dengan hatinya yang justru merasakan pedih yang dalam. Hinata juga merasakannya. Gadis imut ini tak bisa melakukan apapun. Hatinya seolah tergores oleh sebuah sembilu. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa sakit seperti ini. Sementara itu, Sasuke semakin menundukkan wajahnya untuk mendekati wajah Hinata. Hinata tak berkedip dan juga tak bisa menolak kehendak Sasuke. Kedua sudut hidung mereka bertemu. Sekali lagi, gadis ini tak bisa berkutik. Tubuhnya mati rasa.

Karena tak ada reaksi apapun yang muncul dari Hinata, Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah gadis imut itu. Hembusan nafas teratur milik Sasuke menimpa wajah Hinata. Ia dapat merasakannya dengan sangat jelas. Semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya ujung bibir Sasuke bertemu dengan bibir ranum gadis ini. Hinata membulatkan matanya sekali lagi. Namun, saat ia merasakan sapuan lembut di bibirnya dan juga melihat kedua mata obsidian Sasuke yang tertutup rapat, entah mengapa gadis ini juga menutup kedua pasang manik ungu pucatnya. Ia merasakan setiap kecupan Sasuke yang lembut mengenai bibirnya. Itu tak berlangsung lama. Sasuke segera melepas pagutan lembut diantara mereka. Hinata yang masih menutup kedua matanya, sedikit terkejut ketika Sasuke mengubah sasaran kecupannya menuju kening Hinata yang masih tertutup anakan rambutnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke meninggalkannya tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya maju meninggalkan Hinata.

 **To Be Continue . . . . . .**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa di posting lagi :D

Maaf sebelumnya, pasti banyak yang kaget karena ternyata FF abal ini masih berlanjut setelah mengalami mati suri :D :(

Sekali lagi maaf karena terlalu lama, karena zay-chan sedang sakit :( *Oke ini curhat*

Terima kasih banyak untuk review, followers, dan readers yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan FF ini :( Saya terharu. :(

Selamat membaca :D Dan soal NaruSaku, maaf karena tidak terlalu dominan keluarnya :D

Ini feelnya hurt, semoga dapet feelnya :D

So, menurut reviewers, readers, dan yang lainnya, kira-kira bagaiamanakah akhir dari kisah cinta Sasuke Hinata?

 **Balasan Review :**

Maaf saya ngga bisa balas satu-persatu :D

Tetap review ya ? End 12 chapter kok mungkin ada bonus chapter khusus NaruSaku :D karena SasuHina terlalu dominan disini :D

* * *

 **A/N** : NaruSaku akan muncul lagi di next chapter membantu Sasuke meyakinkan Hinata :D. So, sayonara chapter 11 :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Previous Chapter :**

" **Cukup, Sasuke** _ **-san**_ **!. Cukup sampai disini semuanya!".**

" **Mulai sekarang, kita tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Jangan pernah kau usik lagi hidupku, Sasuke-** _ **senpai**_ **".** Suara gadis ini menurun. Nadanya tak sekeras tadi. Akan tetapi, tetap saja. Perkatannya penuh dengan penekanan.

" **Ya, kau memang benar, Hinata. Aku memang bersalah. Itu semua memang benar. Dan, baiklah. Aku akan menjauhimu. Aku tak kan mendekatimu lagi. Akan tetapi, aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Aku yang akan membuatmu mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada hatiku. You're Just For Me. And I believe it".** Tangan Sasuke kembali ia layangkan diatas ujung kepala Hinata yang tertutup dengan _beanie_ lembut itu.

Karena tak ada reaksi apapun yang muncul dari Hinata, Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah gadis imut itu. Hembusan nafas teratur milik Sasuke menimpa wajah Hinata. Ia dapat merasakannya dengan sangat jelas. Semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya ujung bibir Sasuke bertemu dengan bibir ranum gadis ini. Hinata membulatkan matanya sekali lagi. Namun, saat ia merasakan sapuan lembut di bibirnya dan juga melihat kedua mata obisidian Sasuke tertutup rapat, entah mengapa gadis ini juga menutup kedua pasang manik ungu pucatnya. Ia merasakan setiap kecupan Sasuke yang lembut mengenai bibirnya. Itu tak berlangsung lama. Sasuke segera melepas pagutan diantara mereka. Hinata yang masih menutup kedua matanya, sedikit terkejut ketika Sasuke mengubah sasaran kecupannya di kening Hinata yang masih tertutup anakan rambutnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke meninggalkannya tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya maju meninggalkan Hinata.

…..

"Hinata!". Suara seorang gadis seusianya mengudara di antara keheningan yang menjalar di sekitar Hinata berdiri saat ini. Ntah apa yang terjadi, saat senpai aneh itu meninggalkannya beberapa detik yang lalu, wajahnya tertunduk lesu. Ia masih mempertahankan posisi berdirinya yang terlihat bak patung di sebuah museum kuno. Gadis ini sangat yakin jika Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?. Apa kau sendirian saja?. Hinata, kau mendengarkanku kan?". Suara yang tadi memecahkan keheningan itu kini mendekat kepada Hinata. Pemilik suara lembut itu juga menyentuh lengan kanan Hinata.

"I-iya. A-aku sendiri, Tenten _-chan_ ". Akhirnya suara Hinata berhasil menyeruak keluar di dalam mulut mungilnya setelah ia membuang nafas besarnya secara percuma. "A-ayo kita p-pergi, Tenten _-chan_ ". Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sayu wajah sahabatnya yang selalu bercapol dua ini. Ia juga balas menarik lengan sahabatnya itu untuk segera pergi dari lorong tempat ia berdiri ini.

Hinata dan Tenten melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga turun dari lorong tadi. Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa di iringi sepatah perbincangan pun di antara mereka berdua. Hinata memang tak menangis, namun ia hanya tertunduk lesu setelah pertemuannya dengan senpai aneh tadi. Bisa di katakan, ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka secara langsung. Hati Hinata terasa sangat pedih. Ia tak bisa menafsirkan dengan jelas perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Apakah mungkin Hinata merasa kehilangan dengan kepergian Sasuke?. Tapi tunggu, bukankah ini yang ia inginkan dari Sasuke?. Ntahlah. Gadis ini hanya bisa menatap kosong sekelilingnya. Ia tak mengerti harus berbuat apalagi. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah kemauannya.

* * *

 **JUST FOR ME**

 **Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Friendship, Romance, and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo's everywhere, cerita pasaran, AU, Gaje, DLL**

 **Ngga suka boleh ngga baca dan ngga review karena saya baru belajar membuat FF :D**

* * *

Tak terasa, musim semi sudah memasuki hari ketiga. Tak ada perubahan yang signifikan terjadi. Semua seperti sedia kala. Begitulah yang Hinata rasakan saat ini. Semua kembali seperti seperti saat ia pertama kali berpindah di negara sibuk ini. Ia selalu berhasil menyibukkan dirinya sehingga waktu untuknya bersama seluruh rekannya harus terbatasi bahkan nyaris tak ia miliki. Gadis lembut ini selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pramusaji di kedai ramen Ichiraku juga berbagai tugas mata kuliahnya yang nyaris tak pernah luput ia kerjakan. Namun, berbeda dengan hati gadis ini. Sesibuk apapun kegiatan yang ia lakukan, dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus akui jika hatinya merasa kesepian. Sesuatu yang semula membuat hatinya penuh dengan kejutan dan debaran yang tak menentu, kini semuanya menghilang begitu saja. Perasaan sepi dan hampa menggantikan perasaan yang dulu membuatnya harus berulang kali memijat keningnya. Ya, sejak saat itu, tak ada lagi seseorang yang selalu bisa menyudutkannya dan lebih memilih untuk menurutinya. Tak ada lagi seseorang yang beberapa hari lalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar tak menentu atas tingkah orang yang ia juluki senpai aneh itu. Tak ada lagi Sasuke. Mereka memang masih bertemu, namun semuanya berubah 180 derajat. Sasuke tak lagi mengusiknya. Sasuke tak lagi memaksanya untuk melakukan permintaan senpai itu. Mereka hanya bertemu wajah saja. Bukankah ini yang sedari dulu Hinata inginkan?.

Seperti hari ini. Ia melakukan aktivitasnya seperti sedia kala. Nyaris setiap hari, ada saja suara penghantar dirinya untuk memasuki kelas silih berganti membicarakannya tentang kedekatan dirinya dengan senpai aneh itu. Suara-suara itu dengan setia mengiringi langkah gontai kaki Hinata hingga dirinya tiba di ambang pintu kelas. Akan tetapi, ia tak melihat sosok pria berambut raven yang dulu selalu saja mengganggunya. Kedua manik pucatnya tak menangkap sosok pria berbadan jakung itu dimanapun. Kemanakah Sasuke?.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SEBELAS**

"Sasuke. Jangan pergi kemanapun untuk hari ini". Suara besar Fugaku sang kepala keluarga membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang sedang mengenakan sepatu _sneakers_ di kakinya. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan suara ayahnya yang mendadak memintanya untuk tinggal dirumah.

"Aku hanya ingin berangkat kuliah, _Tou-san_ ". Sasuke membalikkan wajahnya kepada sumber suara Fugaku yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Tentu saja, hanya dengan kuliah, Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Hinata walaupun sosok gadis itu tak lagi bisa ia dekati seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau tak perlu kemanapun hari ini. Ada hal penting yang harus kau ketahui". Fugaku yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di balik punggung tegapnya, kini terlipat sempurna di depan dada bidangnya.

Fugaku membalikkan badannya kembali kedalam rumah mewah yang menjadi kediaman keluarganya tersebut. Langkah kakinya di ikuti oleh Sasuke yang langsung menyusulnya. Pria berambut raven ini dengan sangat terpaksa membuka kembali sepatunya. Tangan besarnya menari diatas layar benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang berada dalam genggamannya untuk mengetik beberapa teks pesan kepada rekannya, Shikamaru.

* * *

Naruto dan Sakura. Ya, pasangan baru ini terlihat sedang memadu kemesraan mereka di depan khalayak umum seperti di lorong kampus saat ini. Canda tawa dan rona merah semu terlihat jelas di antara kedua pipi Sakura ketika gadis ini mendapat perlakuan manis dari Naruto, pasangannya. Hingga akhirnya langkah kaki mereka berdua terhenti saat kedua manik mata mereka menangkap sosok salah satu sahabatnya sedang duduk seorang diri di bangku taman. Sosok gadis bersurai indigo yang terlihat sibuk dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangan putihnya. Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang, Sakura dan Naruto segera menghampiri sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hei, Hinata". Tangan besar Naruto menyentuh bahu lemah Hinata yang terlihat asyik membaca novel klasik favoritnya.

"N-naruto _-kun_. H-hei". Dengan ekspresi wajah terkejutnya, Hinata mencoba menyapa Naruto kembali. Tak lupa, senyum manisnya ia sunggingkan diantara kedua pipinya yang mengembang. Membuat pria manapun yang baru melihatnya sangat gemas ingin bermain-main dengan pipi gadis bermahkota indigo ini.

"Hinata, kau melupakanku?". Sakura pun tak mau kalah ikut menyapa gadis pendiam pecinta ungu ini. Gadis bersurai selembut _bubble gum_ yang hanya sebahu itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Mahasiswi kesayangan Tsunade sang pemilik Universitas sekaligus kekasih dari Naruto ini terlihat sedikit merajuk karena Hinata tak memperdulikan ataupun mempertanyakan keberadaannya.

"S-sakura- _chan_. M-mana mungkin a-aku melupakanmu?. D-duduklah". Sebisa mungkin, Hinata mempertahankan senyuman hangatnya yang semula ia tujukan kepada Naruto juga ia tujukan kepada sahabatnya yang bermata _emerald_ dan bertingkah sedikit tomboy di setiap penampilannya tersebut. Sakura juga memperlihatkan senyuman manis terbaiknya untuk membalas senyuman Hinata dan segera duduk di sebelah Hinata. Kini, posisi duduk Hinata di apit oleh kedua sahabatnya yang sedang di mabuk asmara. Perasaan risih dan geli mendadak menyeruak didalam otak dan hati Hinata. Jika di perbolehkan, ia sangat ingin pergi dari himpitan kedua sahabatnya ini. Namun sekali lagi, ia tak mungkin setega itu melakukannya. Bagaimanapun, pasangan ini adalah kedua sahabatnya. Dan karenanya juga, mereka menjadi pasangan serasi.

"Eh iya, aku tak melihat Sasuke- _senpai_. Kemana dia, Hinata?".

" _A-ano_ , a-aku juga t-tak mengetahuinya, Sakura- _chan_ ". Wajah putih Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan ringan sahabat wanitanya yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Bukankah kau dan Sasuke- _senpai_ sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?. Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi bahkan para sensei di Universitas ini pun mengetahuinya. Seharusnya kau mengetahui kemana perginya _senpai_ itu". Naruto tak mau kalah dari sang kekasih dan ikut mengintrogasi Hinata.

"E-eh, i-itu tidak b-benar. K-kalian s-salah paham". Hinata semakin gugup dengan pertanyaan sambung dari Naruto. Susah payah agar ia masih terlihat wajar di hadapan kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku meragukannya. Ino yang mengatakan langsung padaku jika kalian sudah resmi berpasangan dan kau akan menjadi saudari iparnya di keluarga Uchiha". Dengan sedikit godaan, Sakura kembali mengintograsi Hinata. Akan tetapi, Naruto justru tak bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Haha, dasar Ino. Tapi, kau juga akan menjadi calon menantu seorang Uzumaki Kushina, Sakura. Apa kau bersedia jika saat itu terjadi nanti?". Kini, giliran Naruto yang menggoda kekasihnya. Mata kirinya berkedip genit kearah Sakura. Membuat sang gadis kembali memunculkan semburat tipisnya dan senyuman malunya.

"Naruto. Kau ini berbicara apa?. Aku bertanya pada Hinata, bukan padamu. Dan jangan balik menggodaku seperti itu di depan Hinata". Tak bisa lagi Sakura tutupi rona merah di wajahnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"S-sebenarnya, a-aku dengan S-sasuke- _senpai_ h-hanya berpura-p-pura saja. I-itu karena p-perjanjian yang k-kita s-sepakati sebelumnya".

"Perjanjian?. Perjanjian apa yang kalian sepakati?". Naruto kembali menaikkan alis sebelahnya mendengar penjelasan Hinata mengenai hubungan antara dirinya dengan senpai yang sangat terkenal itu. Secara bergantian sepasang manik _shappire_ Naruto menatap Hinata dan Sakura. Tak bisa ia elakkan lagi segudang tanda tanya berkeliling di kepalanya atas ucapan Hinata.

"A-ah. K-kalian tak p-perlu m-mengetahuinya. I-itu sudah b-berlalu". Hinata mencoba menenangkan Sakura dan Naruto sebelum keduanya mempertanyakan lebih lanjut lagi tentang pernyataannya tadi.

"Tapi, aku melihatnya berbeda. Sasuke- _senpai_ benar-benar menjatuhkan hatinya padamu. Itu yang aku tau dan aku rasakan saat melihat kedekatan kalian". Sakura menatap manik ungu kepucatan Hinata dalam-dalam yang juga sedang melayangkan pandangannya kepada kedua manik emerald Sakura. "Ntahlah. Itu mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Karena, ku pikir kedekatan dan perhatian yang Sasuke- _senpai_ berikan kepadamu baik yang ku lihat secara langsung ataupun cerita yang ku dengar dari Ino, itu sudah membuktikan seberapa besar perasaannya kepadamu, Hinata". Sakura menundukkan kepalanya mengarah kepada tanah yang ia pijaki saat ini setelah bertatapan dengan manik Hinata.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut mengenai hubunganmu dengan Sasuke- _senpai_. Aku tak akan memaksamu. Tapi, hanya satu pintaku untukmu, Hinata. Kau jangan takut untuk mengakui jika kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang. Ingat, saudara kembarku sudah memiliki pasangan disana. Dan aku yakin, kau juga akan memilikinya disini. Ayo pergi, Sakura- _chan_ ". Naruto menarik lengan putih Sakura yang sedari tadi berada di atas lutut gadis tomboy itu setelah memberikan nasihatnya kepada Hinata mengenai perasaan Hinata sendiri. Mereka berdua pun beranjak pergi karena kelas Naruto akan berlangsung.

Kini Hinata sendiri lagi. Ntah mengapa, nasihat Naruto tadi begitu tertancap keras di kepalanya. Mengajak otaknya untuk berpikir keras akan nasihat itu. Gadis mahkota indigo ini masih terkejut bukan main, namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak-tidak. Aku tak mungkin menyukai senpai itu. Iya, aku hanya mencintai Menma-kun. Yah, hanya Menma-kun. Bukan Sasuke-san". Gadis ini bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat, ia membantah keras jika ia menyukai senpai aneh itu. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah dan jangan sampai itu terjadi!.

Setelah sekian lama ia duduk seorang diri di bangku taman, Hinata memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kelasnya. Walau ia tau jika kelas masih belum dimulai karena sensei Hiruka masih harus mengurusi setumpuk map berwarna-warni yang berisikan catatan mengenai nilai akhir mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang akan segera mengakhiri masa kuliahnya tahun ini. Ntahlah, Hinata tak mengerti dengan tugas sensei yang menurutnya sangat ramah itu. Yang jelas, dapat ia pastikan jika seluruh rekan di kelasnya masih sibuk untuk berpacaran atau melakukan hal yang lain sampai sensei itu memasuki kelasnya. Hinata hanya tak ingin jika ia mendapat omelan keras dari sahabatnya yang selalu memiliki capol dua dan juga selalu duduk sebangku dengannya. Tidak, benar-benar tidak menginginkan hal itu.

.

.

.

* * *

***SEBELAS***

Seluruh pria di dalam keluarga Uchiha yang di pimpin oleh Fugaku ini berkumpul di dalam ruang kerja Itachi sang putra sulung. Mereka diantaranya adalah Itachi, Fugaku, Sasuke dan beberapa pengacara juga manager di dalam bisnis keluarga Uchiha yang bercabang di Tokyo dan Konoha. Tak ada Sai sang putra bungsu. Menurut Fugaku, Sai masih terlalu dini untuk mengetahui bisnis keluarganya yang sangat terkenal tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, _Otoutou_ ". Itachi yang semula membalikkan kursi hitamnya dari pintu masuk pembatas ruang kerjanya ini memutarkan kursinya untuk menyambut sang adik sekaligus sang Ayah.

"Ada apa ini, _Tou-san_?". Sasuke sama sekali tak mengindahkan sapaan kakaknya. Justru, ia langsung mengalihkan wajahnya kepada sang ayah yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Duduklah, Sasuke. Ada yang harus kau ketahui tentang bisnis keluarga ini. Terlebih jika kau sangat bisa membantu". Fugaku tetap saja melipat kedua tangan kekarnya di depan dada bidangnya. Pria jakung yang sudah hendak memasuki usia uzurnya tersebut tetap saja terlihat gagah perkasa di usianya yang sudah tak muda lagi. Rambutnya masih tak menampakkan warna putih yang menghiasi kepalanya. Kepala keluarga Uchiha ini juga terkenal sangat dingin dan sangat sukar hanya sekedar untuk beramah-tamah ataupun tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang ia temui. Sifat itulah yang ia wariskan kepada putra keduanya. Sangat persis sekali. Hanya saja, Sasuke memiliki hati lembut seperti Mikoto, sang ibu.

Sasuke dan Fugaku pun menduduki sofa berwarna putih panjang yang menghiasi ruang kerja Itachi ini. Hanya Itachi yang tak berkutik sedikit pun dari singgahsana ruang kerjanya ini untuk ikut berbaur dengan sang ayah dan adik kesayangannya itu. Hanya wajahnya yang ia hadirkan di tengah-tengah konferensi itu.

"Jadi, apakah dia yang akan melakukan tugas ini, Fugaku- _sama_?". Suara salah seorang yang turut memasuki konferensi bisnis keluarga Uchiha ini membuyarkan suasana awkward yang tercipta di ruangan berbentuk persegi ini.

"Hmm. Mungkin saja Sasuke mau melakukannya. Karena tak mungkin Itachi juga yang harus melakukan semuanya. Mengingat, ini adalah wilayah bisnis yang akan ia jalankan nanti di masa depannya. Selain itu, Itachi juga sudah memiliki pasangan. Sangat tidak memungkinkan jika Sai yang masih terlalu dini untuk melakukannya". Fugaku membuang nafas besarnya ketika menyadari keterpaksaannya meminta Sasuke melakukan perintahnya agar bisnis keluarga yang sudah berjalan lama ini agar tetap berjaya bahkan bisa memperlebar wilayah bisnisnya.

"Begitu. _Gomenne_ , Sasuke- _dono_. Kami dengan sangat terpaksa meminta Anda untuk meninggalkan sehari waktu belajar Anda. Sebelumnya, saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya. Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Uchiha Obito. Saya adalah kepala management dari bisnis Uchiha ini. Dan, disebelah saya ini adalah Uchiha Shisui. Dia adalah saudara saya sekaligus pengacara di dalam bisnis ini. Kami sama-sama bekerja langsung di bawah pengawasan Fugaku- _sama_ yang beroperasi di Konoha. Dan mereka a-".

"Bisakah kau segera memberitahuku apa tugasnya?. Aku sudah mengetahui kau dan juga mereka, Obito". Seperti biasa. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika tak memutus pembicaraan seseorang yang menurut pria berambut raven ini terlalu panjang dan bertele-tele.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang Anda ketahui, bisnis ini adalah bisnis keluarga Uchiha. Kami semua masih terikat saudara dengan Anda mengingat kami semua juga keturunan dari sesepuh yang sama, yaitu Uchiha Madara. Kami, dari pihak induk usaha Uchiha dengan sangat rendah hati meminta bantuan Anda. Yaitu adalah dengan bersedianya Sasuke- _dono_ mempersunting salah satu putri dari keluarga kerajaan sekaligus konglomerat terkemuka di Konoha, yaitu Hyuuga".

"Mempersunting?. Apa maksudmu aku harus mau menikahi putri dari kerajaan itu?". Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar penjelasan dari Obito tadi.

"Tepat sekali, Sasuke- _dono_. Ini demi tercapainya impian bisnis untuk memperluas wilayah bisnis di negara yang sangat susah untuk di taklukkan bisnis keluarga Uchiha, yaitu Paris dan Amerika. Kebetulan, kedua negara tersebut berada di bawah kekuasaan keluarga Hyuuga. Dan tanpa di sengaja pula, keluarga Hyuuga menyetujui kerja sama ini agar mereka bisa mengembangkan usaha yang tak cukup terkenal disana. Hanya Sasuke-dono yang bisa melakukannya. Kami sangat mohon dengan sangat rendah hati". Kini, Shisui sang pria kurus tampan tersebut menggantikan tugas Obito untuk menjelaskan sekaligus merayu Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu, _Otoutou_?. Kedua negara itu adalah calon wilayah bisnismu dengan salah satu putri dari kerajaan Hyuuga di Konoha. Apa kau bersedia?". Itachi ikut menyuarakan suaranya agar Sasuke tidak goyah dan menerima tugas ini. Namun, sikap yang sangat berlawanan justru Sasuke tunjukkan saat konferensi bisnis keluarga ini berlangsung. Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berdiri sempurna. Pria jakung berambut raven itu tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun untuk anggota konferensi. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari ruang kerja Itachi begitu saja.

"Akan ku pikirkan lagi nanti". Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya saat Sasuke berhasil meraih gagang pintu ruang ini. Dan, Blam. Pintu tertutup rapat seperti semula.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melewati jalanan kota Tokyo yang selalu ramai dengan aktivitas penduduk yang mendiami kota ini. Gadis imut bersurai indigo ini memilih berjalan seorang diri untuk sampai di tempat kerjanya. Tenten, sang sahabatnya tak lagi menemani karena tadi gadis bercapol dua itu di jemput oleh sebuah mobil mewah yang terkenal di Tokyo. Mungkin dia adalah kekasih Tenten. Mungkin saja. Hinata bahkan tak mau memusingkan kegiatan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Ia lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan bekerja sambilannya.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang Hinata maksud, gadis ini segera memasukkan dirinya kedalam bangunan bernuansa makanan khas jepang itu dan segera mengganti pakaiannya untuk memulai pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sarutobi, kau di panggil oleh Ayame- _sama_ ". Saat Hinata sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya menata beberapa makanan disebuah nampan yang merupakan pesanan dari salah satu pelanggan kedai tempatnya bekerja ini, seseorang memanggil namanya dan ia harus memberhetikan aktivitasnya tersebut. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan kepada salah satu rekan kerjanya itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Ayame sang boss mudanya bekerja.

"Ah, kau tiba juga. Hinata, di meja nomor 15 ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Tenang saja, dia bukan Sasuke- _san_. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya". Ayame memberi interupsi jika Hinata sedang kedatangan tamu yang tak ia duga sebelumnya.

' _Kalau bukan Sasuke, lalu siapa?. Orang pertama yang baru Ayame-neechan temui?. Siapa dia?. Dari mana ia tau jika aku bekerja disini?'_. Batin Hinata terus saja berbicara tak hentinya saat Ayame memperjelas tamu tak di undangnya tersebut. Dengan perasaan yang menentu antara takut, ragu, dan terkejut menyerang ulu hatinya, gadis ini melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju nomor meja yang sudah Ayame sebutkan tadi. Namun, ekspresi wajah imut gadis ini berubah ketika ia mengetahui wajah tamu misteriusnya.

"Kau?".

To Be Continue . . . . . .

* * *

Maaf karena terlalu lama dan juga OOC sekali dari karakter aslinya. Sekali lagi selamat membaca :)

A/N : Maaf tidak bisa balas satu persatu review. Saya janji chapter depan akan balas semua review. Terimakasih :) ini ff baru bangkit dari kubur :D *sereem*. chap selanjutnya akan bercerita tentang perlakuan Sasuke kepada Hinata yang membuktikan ketulusan cintanya. Sasuke dan Hinata tak mengetahui jika mereka ternyata di jodohkan. So, keep read and waiting. Maaf jika membosankan :)


End file.
